Hope: A sequel to The Love Child
by Angelznight3000
Summary: Hope, now twelve years goes to live with her Aunt Bella and Uncle Edward. Family secrets kept under hush hush are now exposed as they discover bonds are never broken. UPDATE: Hope is turning sixteen and finds love. But is history doomed to repeat itself?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: If you haven't read the Love Child, do it now...the story loses its potency if you don't. This story is in the works. Please review!! **

Chapter 1

It was quiet. Too quiet. It was awkward intruding in their lives. I was the oddball and felt like it. Uncle Edward tried to comfort me with his perfect smile. He peak at me trough his rearview mirror and I flashed a smile back. Aunt Bella would turn to me and smile. She was so beautiful. Both of them were beautiful. But as soon as they would turn around, I felt alone again. Maybe music would lighten up the mood.

"Umm...could we turn the radio on or something?" I asked.

"What would you like to listen to?" Aunt Bella inquired. I didn't know. Anything was better than this silence and smiling.

"I don't have a preference. Anything is fine," I answered. Her nimble hands went over to the dial and she scanned through stations until she found a variety station. I relaxed and let the music soothed me as I sang along, horribly, with the singer. Then, I heard another voice starting to sing along as well. It was Aunt Bella. Her voice was not high and musical like Aunt Alice. It was soft, but a powerful flow of an alto melody.

It seemed like we were riding in the car forever. I glanced over the steering wheel to see what our speed was. My eyes widen in horror, but they didn't seem to notice.

"Uncle Edward, Have you ever gotten a speeding ticket?" I asked.

"No, why?"

"Because you're going 40 mph over the speed limit," I explained in a shaking voice. I tried to keep calm, but nerves kept slipping through my composed face.

"Thank you, that could have been disastrous," He thanked. But his tone had a hint of sarcasm. Clearly, he didn't take me seriously. But his speed did break down to a reasonable 10 over.

But, he turned on the unpaved street located in the woods. I was confused, why were we headed into the forest. Soon, the trees were the only landscape against this stretch of road. A tan building started to show through the trees. Little by little it revealed itself, until we broke through the trees and I could see it fully. I was taken aback.

Their house is massive. It looked like a mansion. The front of their house was framed with a porch that showcased cherry wood floorboards. It was very detailed and still comfortable and warm.

"This is the house?" I asked still in shock. They both turned to each other and cracked a smile.

"Yes," Aunt Bella answered.

The car pulled around to the front of the semicircular steps leading to the door. Uncle Edward stopped the car and grabbed my bags. Aunt Bella hopped out of the car and helped me scramble out of the back seat. I was still in awe. She reached out for my hand and I secured mine around hers. I felt a tickle of chill run through me. But not a chill of fright, but a chill of excitement.

"It looks better inside," Aunt Bella assured me. I smiled at her and took a deep breath.

We climbed up the steps; Uncle Edward already disappeared inside leaving the inside.

"I'm ready," I said confidently. She laughed and led me inside. I didn't understand how I could feel so comfortable with my Aunt Bella, a relative I hardly knew. But I stepped inside to look around my new home.

I was dumbstruck with what I saw. With my two tour guides, I was in awe over the beauty of their house. In the atrium, there was a delicate chandelier reflecting tiny rainbows onto various surfaces. Floating among my uncle and aunt, they lead through multiple rooms: the open kitchen, a dining room with a massive dining room table for twelve, a game room, and a large sitting room housing a huge plasma TV. Leading up to the second floor was a spiral staircase winding amongst the wall. Sitting underneath the stair niche, was a beautiful white baby grand piano.

"Who plays?" I asked. This is the only thing I muttered since my jaw dropped at the door. Uncle Edward grinned and answered "I do. Would you like to hear?"

"Yes, please!" He slid down onto the bench and flitted his fingers while I awkwardly followed suit. Aunt Bella stood by us admiring the sight. Uncle Edward made anybody standing next to him look good. Then, the music started to play. His fingers moved swiftly and quickly creating trill musical scores. The quiet tinkling put me in a trance. It was only when my aunt and uncle chuckled lightly, that I noticed that the music-like ambrosia ended.

"There is still more of the house to see..." Aunt Bella assured me. She took my hand, a slight shock pulsed through me, and we made our way towards the bedrooms.

The first one was the master suite, spacious - yet it felt frigid. The next two were just as eerie. They were two guest bedrooms both equally decorated.

"So, do I get to choose which room I want?" They both glanced at each other quickly and smiled. I didn't know what that meant.

"Hope, wait until you see what's behind door number 3..." Uncle Edward promenaded toward two French double doors. He gently cracked opened so I could only peak inside.

"AAHHHHH!" I shrieked exuberantly. I pulled one of those "Home Alone" faces. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. this was my room. My suite. It was characterized with a sitting room, snack bar, and study area AND a queen-sized bed. All decorated in a sunset purple and silver displayed in retro circles.

"I LOVE MY ROOM!!" I immediately jumped onto my perfect bed, ruffling the covers.

"Glad, you like it, Hope," Aunt Bella shouted back at me. I took that as a hint to regain my composure. I hopped off the bed -leaving it disarray- to grant my Aunt Bella and uncle Edward a hug.

Surrounding them in an embrace, I instantly knew I would be happy here. If only for a while...

They left me in my room so I could respectfully become acquainted with my new living quarters. I ran into the bathroom and walk-in closet. The closet was filled with cute ensembles, courtesy of Aunt Alice. The bathroom was bigger than my room back at home with mom and dad. Mom and Dad. They were probably wondering how I was doing right now. I would call them later so they can stop worrying about how I'm adjusting.

I ran down stairs, still in disbelief. Knowing I shouldn't have, I hopped down two by two. "Aunt Bella, I-"

My genes must have kicked in because I had the wind knocked out of me as I tumbled towards the landing of the spiral staircase.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, well a question arose from how does Hope know about her genes. She is related to jacob, who used to be clumsy. She heard stories and figured that's just part of her. Anyways, she is young and everything is in her genes. **

**"Hope" you enjoy and review!!**

**HOPE**

"HOPE!" someone screamed.

I was expecting to feel the sharp edge of the bottom step lunge into chest, but my fall was interrupted by a hard grasp. My face was within inches of the hard wooden floor.

"Hope, you're going to be more careful if you want to keep your new clothes nice," the voice said again. I knew that voice, from it high octave. I peered up at my savior: Aunt Alice, still beautiful but looking at me wearily. I squealed in delight and quickly took her in an effusive embrace.

I took her in sweet scent absorbing as much memory as possible. Finally, I pulled away first and then, placed my hands on my hips and raised an eyebrow.

"When did you get here?" I inquired.

"Hey, can't we be glad to see each other?" she giggled back. I laughed along with her as she took my hand.

She and I sashayed towards the kitchen occupied already by Aunt Bella and Uncle Edward. He was leaning back on the counter focusing breathlessly on Aunt Bella. She glided around the kitchen, twirling and soundlessly shuffling in and out of cupboards and cabinets. Every time they glanced at each other, you could feel the love radiating off. They seemed so engaged in each other that they didn't notice that Aunt Alice and I had come in.

"We are here to PARTY!" Aunt Alice exclaimed. All of the attention shifted to me. I blushed nervously as Aunt Alice ushered me towards a stool.

"So, Hope, how do you like your room?" Aunt Alice asked. I smiled widely before jumping into an explanation. But, I was at a loss at words. The room spoke for itself. All of its majesty and glory made my room what it was. Mine.

"I take it that you like your room," Aunt Bella affirmed through my lack of voice. I nodded rapidly.

"Yes, yes, yes. Thank you soooo much." They returned the gratitude by appreciating that I decided to come and stay with them. At that moment, I felt a twinge of guilt lodge itself in my throat. It was NOT my choice to come here, I was ordered here by my parents. Quickly changing the subject, I remarked on the enticing aroma in the air.

"Oh, that's lasagna. Your mother said it was one of your favorites," Aunt Bella answered.

"Yes it is. I didn't know you could cook," I said underestimating the shock in my voice. But they took it as honest curiosity.

"I can cook – fairly well, actually. But, I'm no match for your mother, Emily. She is extremely gifted when it comes to the art of culinary," she commented.

Soon, it was time to enjoy my first meal with them. Instead of eating the gaudy dining room, I ate at the island on a bar stool, while they propped themselves up on the counters holding their plates. I savored every bite of this delicious lasagna. I looked up at my family to only see they were still picking at their lasagna. Nervously, I excused myself.

"I'm going to change for bed..."

"Ah, no sleepover tonight?" Aunt Alice frowned.

I shook my head, smiling apologetically. "I'm kind of tired. Maybe later though…"

She nodded in confirmation. Cautiously, I paced myself up to my room. Before I changed I wanted to call my mom.

"Hope, how are you?"

"I'm good, mom. My room is absolutely amazing. And their house is so beautiful. Mom, they are cool and nice and...I miss you, though."

"I miss you, too, Hope." Her voice was filled with concern and worry. I didn't know if it was over me though.

"Send my love to dad, won't you?"

"I will sweetheart...it's getting late. I will talk to you tomorrow, Hope."

"Love."

"Love." I disconnected and place the phone back on its base. A deep sigh escaped as I proceeded towards my vast closet to retrieve some sleepwear.

There were many choices, but I decided on cotton lounge pants striped various hues of blue and solid matching tanktop. I twirled around towards my bed and flopped down on the already messy sheets. I decided to call it a night and went slowly out into the hall.

Surrepitiously, I tiptoed around to the top of the stairs. I went down two step when I was greeted with the sweet melodies of jazz. I crept down a little lower to see Aunt Bella and Uncle Edward gracefully swaying across the floor. In reverie, they continued to float in their own world. I admired there love. It was so pure. So real. So heartfelt. They both looked flawless, except for the slight bruising under their eyes. They both had the same milky complexions. Odd. Why did they look so much alike. Something had to explain this. And Aunt Alice, too. This whole side of the family.

I knew it was being incoherent. I needed to rest. It has been a long day. I decided not to disturb the couple and trekked back upstairs to my room.

This was the beginning of my life, or just a period of my life. I was happy, for now. I crawled underneath the overly-comfortable sheets and instantly was swept into a dreamy trance. But, my mind wouldn't let me rest. One thing was nagging at me...

Aunt Bella and Uncle Edward didn't look old enough to own this massive house on their own. They looked like they were still in high school. Not much older than me. I wanted to know how old were they? Why did I feel at ease in Aunt Bella's arms? Like her arms were created for me to wrap in. How were they related to me? If I was going to be living with them, I needed to have these questions answer before I could proceed in growing closer to them.

After I turned the lights out, I climbed under the soft sheets.

"Good night, Hope," Aunt Bella whispered into my ear. I didn't even hear her slip into my room.

"Good night," I mumbled already drifting into a dream. Tomorrow was a new day. A new day for me to ask the questions. But, I would wait, wait for tomorrow to come.

In the realms of my own mind, my dreams began to unfold. I was alone in a dark room lit only by a flickering light, swinging like a pendulum. I saw my family there. I reached out for them, but every time I did they backed away. From me. I ran towards them, but I stumbled and fell into an abyss of darkness. I just kept falling, falling, falling.

I screamed. I knew why, but I couldn't convince myself that was the reason. The lights flicked on and I my eyes adjusted to the sight of Aunt Bella and Uncle Edward advancing towards me from the doorway. Their eyes were wide in alert. Huh. Huh. Huh. Hyperventilation swept over me as sweat slicked across my skin thickly.

Aunt Bella sat next to me and wrapped her robed arms around me wrapping me in a nurturing hold. My breathing started to slow gradually as my body calmed down.

"Hope, honey, what's wrong?" Uncle Edward asked while also comforting me. I shook my head, in fear of letting the nightmare resurface. Terror suppressed my tiny voice.

"Did you have a nightmare?" I could only nod my head in response.

"Ah, my sweet Hope, sometimes you remind me a lot of your Aunt Bella. She used to have nightmares all the time. Right, love?" I glanced up at Aunt Bella as she answered her husband.

"Yes, dear I did. But, Hope you know what I found that works: a lullaby, something that can soothe you to sleep." I still looked onto her as if waiting for her to solve my problem.

"Alright, Hope, this is your first night in a foreign home and bed. Bad dreams are to be expected the first night. Now, we are going to put you back into your bed…" Uncle Edward said while attempting to release me from Aunt Bella.

I didn't budge. I didn't want to leave her arms. I belonged here. While I rested upon her, I noted her smell: sweet, but not fruity, something potent though. Her sweet breath swirled around me as I inhaled deeply on her intoxicating fragrance. Noticing that I wasn't moving, Uncle Edward gave up and watched on. Slowly, Aunt Bella began to rock back and forth like a mother would a baby. I rested my head against her comfortable chest. Lulling hums filled my ears, calming my nerves back into slumber. My eyelids winked occasionally until they stayed closed.

**BELLA**

She was like me, vivid dreams in all.

"Bella, I think we should lay her down, now," Edward suggested quietly. I knew it was time to lay her back down, but I didn't move. She seemed so peaceful, content to be in her biological mother's arms. She was my baby, only older. I waited so long for her to find her way into my arms and now I had to put her down. I nodded in agreement.

Edward pulled back her covers. I unclasped her arms from around me and laid them across her chest. She stirred for a moment, but otherwise slept. Edward and I backed out of the room and turned out the light. I wanted to be with my baby, though.

He wrapped his arm around my waist and sauntered towards our master bedroom. Once inside, I curled myself up in a ball on our lush bed. I felt Edward lay next to me. He already knew what I was thinking. I was thinking about our baby, who had suffered from a restless night. This triggered a memory in my past. Something that Edward immediately felt guilty about and forever will - when he left me. All the nightmares I suffered from and how kept waking up screaming in the middle of night. I shivered at the memory.

"Edward…" I whispered. I took him closer to me and kissed him, though in pain. He knew it hurt me to see her hurting like she was earlier. He pulled away and studied my widen eyes. I couldn't hold his gaze any longer and I pulled his body closer to mine for comfort.

"Bella, that's how it felt for me when you were hurt. All I wanted to do was comfort you." I now, understood his intensity. I understood the depth of his love. More than I did before.

"Edward, just let me watch her for one night. I promise if she awakes, I won't disturb her," I begged.

He sighed. "Only for one night, Bella."

I gently kissed his cheek and quietly walked down the hall towards Hope's room. I hid in the shadows of her room while she turned in her sleep.

"Mom," Hope whispered.

Reflexively, I tensed up. Part of me wanted to hold her again, but another part of me knew not to intervene. In my mind I thought, "Mom is right here, sweetie. Mom is right here."


	3. Chapter 3

I knew morning was here, but I didn't want to open my eyes just yet. The nightmare was just a faint memory. I could feel the warmth from the sun streaming in through my window. I could hear the stillness of the house. Sluggish in manner, I made my way to the bathroom. Shower and teeth brushed, I trudged down the hall to meet the stairs. At the head of the stairs there was a faint, familiar smell collecting here.

I could smell…I could smell…PANCAKES.

My eyes widen in excitement. Smiling, I plunked down on each one to mach sure I had my feet land flatly. With each sounding like an elephant was knocking below my feet, I was sure the occupants of the house were awake. I quicken my pace as I neared the kitchen area.

There, sitting idly was my treasure. A stack of hot, golden fluffy pancakes waiting for my pillage. I check to see for bystanders. Uncle Edward sat in a recliner, reading the newspaper. Aunt Alice was over again, but was preoccupied with fashion magazines. Aunt Bella. Where was Aunt Bella? I guess it didn't matter so much. The coast was clear.

I walked inconspicuously towards the entrance of the kitchen until I was with 10 feet. I made a mad dash to my bar stool. I grabbed the nearby syrup and drowned them in it gooeyness. Soon, I had a mouthful, munching away at my little heaven.

"Good morning, Hope," Aunt Bella expressed not even looking in my direction.

Where did she come from?

"Gud Mah den" I responded through a mouthful. She chuckled quietly. She finally turned around and strolled towards the island.

"I see you found the mound of pancakes!" She joked. I smiled widely expressing how funny the situation was as well.

"I hope you don't mind that we went on without you. You woke up late so, I made you a fresh batch," She exclaimed. I was appreciative over her thoughtfulness. But, I didn't like that they didn't wait for me. We are going to have to work on more family time. But I was content with eating my pancakes.

As I chewed I watched Aunt Bella. She didn't seem to walk with the same grace as a human would. No. Her strut was much finer and more elegant than the girls that compete in pageant. Her beauty was undeniable. I wondered how many guys liked her. She was like a demigod. It was like she was human, but without the imperfections. I envied her. I hope one day I can mimic the beauty she has. And hopefully meet a guy like my Uncle Edward. He, too, was very handsome. He was god-like as well. It was like they were made for each other.

"Hope, are you done?" Aunt Bella asked. This snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry, what again?"

"Are you done with this plate?"

"Yes, yes." She took it in her hands and placed in a sink full of hot soapy water. She scrubbed quickly and efficiently. Before I could comprehend it all, the plate was clean.

"Aunt Bella, how did you…?" I trailed off, not wanting to sound idiotic. Her expression seemed confused, so I dropped the question and excused myself out of the kitchen.

I disappeared next to Uncle Edward as he folded up the paper and prepared to turn on the TV.

"How are you, Hope?"

"Okay, I guess."

"Okay. Sweetheart, we are going to have to change that."

"How so?"

"Well, what would like to do?" I thought about that question. I haven't really thought about what I wanted to do. I just glanced around the room until I found something that caught my attention.

"How about you teach me how to play the piano?" He looked at me raising one eyebrow. I was serious. Somewhere in my blood, I have always like music, all genres. Unfortunately, recreating music is a different story, but I was willing to try it. A smile broke across his face as he held out his hand for me to take. Why were his hands always shockingly cold?

We sat on the bench and he extended his fingers around to warm up. I mimicked him and that made him laugh.

"Okay, Hope, learning how to play the piano is easy once you know the basics. Okay?"

"Isn't everything easier once you know the basics?" I asked back saucily.

"Well, yes," he chuckled. "Now, show me what you know?" A cacophony of bangs from the piano filled the room. Uncle Edward looked on intently at me like I was actually playing really well. Finished, I smiled proudly. He shifted around to look me square in the face with incredulity. An eyebrow rose as he evaluated my performance. For a second, I thought he was upset.

He sighed deeply and stated, "We have a lot of work to do." His golden eyes twinkled in interest as we both laughed.

I am now the most talented pianist in the world. Okay, so maybe I can only play a few compositions, but I learned and that's all that matters. Uncle Edward is an excellent teacher. By dinner, I was skilled enough to play Chopsticks.

"Edward, seems like you have some competition," Aunt Bella joked. He glared at her for a moment then he turned his attention back to me.

"Well, she is a really fast learner," he admitted.

I smiled nervously, "but you're a really good teacher." He shrugged his shoulders in modesty and smiled running his fingers through his hair. The light glinted off stray strands exposing the reddish hue.

Dinner past and they both disappeared upstairs. I stalked back towards the piano and tried practicing what I learned. Half way through Chopsticks, I started improvising. Slowly, my eyes closed and I relied on only my ears and hands. Notes poured from the piano as I played a tune unrecognizable, yet familiar. I felt like I had heard it somewhere before, but I knew I couldn't retrieve the information off hand. My hands gradually released from the keys, letting the concluding notes linger in the air. When, I opened my eyes, I jumped at the sight.

"Sorry, we didn't mean to startle you," Aunt Bella apologized. I smiled in understanding. Uncle Edward had a pondering look on his face, like as if he was confused.

"Hope, do you know what you were playing?" he finally asked. I opened my mouth attempting to answer and sadly, I closed it again, shaking my head.

"Huh," he muttered, his eyes darting off in the distant. I stared down at the keys, too embarrassed to look them in the eye.

**EDWARD**

It was amazing how fast Hope learned how to play. But, it was even more amazing that she played a composition off of memory. That composition was the song I wrote for her when she was only days old. I think her mind runs like Bella's. It's difficult for me to pick up on her thoughts. It seems like when she is around the reservation, it the frequency is clearer. But, here when she is around Bella, she picks up Bella's genes and all is lost. I will test the theory tomorrow.

"I'm going to get ready for bed," Hope muttered. I needed to talk to Bella, so we all made our way upstairs to our respectable rooms. As soon as we heard the doors of her room closed, I explained to Bella what I thought.

"Edward, this is something. But I'm worried," Bella stated. I sunk down next to her drawing her body closer to mine. "I'm worried that she is going to find out the wrong way. I don't want her exposed to things I was exposed to. I don't regret this life, but at times when my life was in danger…it was overwhelming. She needs to know." I shook my head in denial.

"Bella, love, I don't want her to worry. She is still a child, we have everything under control. At her home, they are doing everything they can to guarantee her safety and she is definitely safe, here. Personally, I don't think she is ready." I knew soon, though Hope would find out, she was naturally observant like her mother. Bella looked me in the eyes, her eyes reflected raven black. She needed to hunt.

When Hope came to stay with us, we had to start hunting at night and not for too long. Hope, like Bella, sometimes had nightmares and needed comfort in her sleep. But, we would be quick tonight. We had Jasper come and emit tranquility, while we were out. I took Bella hands and we opened the door to our balcony and jumped out into the night.

**HOPE**

I woke up in the middle of the night because I had to go to the bathroom. I rubbed my eyes sleepily and made my way.

Washing my hands, I looked at myself in the mirror. I noticed strangely that I had some resemblance to Aunt Bella. Maybe I only thought that because I was spending so much time around her. Half asleep, I walked to my bed. Before I lied back down, something caught my eye. I turned back to look at the door leading out to the balcony. Something had swiftly crossed the lighting outside.

My eyes widen in horror, but I was too shocked to move from my place. I could feel a scream building inside me, but I would not let it project. Rationalizing the idea, I calmly said to myself, "Hope, it's in the middle of the night. You are just seeing things and need to go back to bed to rest."

It worked enough for me to climb back into bed and regain some sleep. But I knew that sight couldn't be shaken. And subconsciously, it brought back all the questions I wanted to ask my aunt and uncle in the first place. Tomorrow was definitely the day. No doubt.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: Trying to speed it up. I don't think it would take long for Hope to actually ask...**

Days went by as I was too chickened to ask the questions that were burning inside me. Every time I was about to ask, either Aunt Bella or Uncle Edward would abruptly say, "Hope, is there something you want to ask?" and my mind muddled. Then, I would simply state "no" and life would move on. But I put that idea on the back burner.

I was ready to get out of this house. I have lived here for a week and probably did everything humanly possible without ever going outside. No wonder they were so pale, it was like they didn't like the sun. But, they would have to suck it up, because I needed to feel some rays hit my skin. I could literally feel my tan drain from my skin.

"Uncle Edward," I asked in the sweetest voice I could muster. I positioned myself on the couch directly across from where he was sitting. He looked up from his paper to peer at me and smiled my favorite smile of his.

"Yes, Hope," he answered.

"Could we go hang out outside?" I leaned forward for his answer.

"And do what?"

"Umm…I don't know: go to the beach or play ball." I shrugged.

"You, Hope, play ball?" he asked incredulously.

"Yeah," but that was beside the point, he was trying to avoid my question. I stared in his direction and posture tensed up as he thought it over.

"I don't think today is a good day for -"

"It's eighty-two and there are practically no clouds in the sky!" I interjected. He pressed on.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Hope."

"Why?" I demanded fiercely. His eyes darted away from mine for a split second as I shot him a hateful glance. When his eyes reconnected with they were as black as ebony, mesmerizing. But, I was smarter than that. I raised an eyebrow in the challenge. He looked away and chuckled to himself.

"It's too dangerous out there. You know how easy it is for you to get hurt." I involuntarily ran my hand over a band-aid covering a new scratch I obtained from being precarious about running in the house.

"I'll…I'll get hurt anyways." I hesitated. "I'm Hope. It's in my blood."

"Of course it is," he muttered. I cocked my head to side trying to release all of my sense of persuasion of him.

"Well, then can I go outside?" I whined. I hated to have to resort to whining; it was undignified.

"No." Just a 'no.' He didn't explain this time. And that word irritated me.

"Ugh!" I cried out. "This is so unfair." I crossed my arms and sat back, upset.

He sighed deeply before stating, "Sweetheart, life isn't fair." I hated the calmness in his voice; it only made me more annoyed. I was grasping at anything that helps my cause.

"My father would let me go outside," I expressed bitterly.

"Well, Hope," he said through gritted teeth, "I'm NOT your father." I had never seen him try to control his anger. His fists balled on the sides. But, he was not breaking down.

In defeat I stamped out the room kitchen and plunged my head into my hands crossed along the counter. I felt a plate of food pushed in front of me, but I was in no mood to eat.

"Hope, you should eat something," Aunt Bella pleaded.

"I will, once I'm allowed outside." I shot back. She sighed and exited the kitchen, leaving me there to fume in my own misery.

Knowing I wasn't going to eat I placed my food in the microwave for later and stomped madly around the house. I slammed the door to my room and screamed once. They didn't come running this time, though. Although I didn't want to leave my room ever again, my stomach had other plans. Reluctantly, I rose from the overly-comfortable bed and stalked down the hallway towards the stairs.

Quietly, I stepped down until I heard voices rising from downstairs.

**BELLA**

I didn't understand what the brouhaha (don't you love that word?) was over. It was definitely way too early to have so much commotion this morning. I strolled out of the kitchen, leaving Hope in her distress to ask Edward what he did to upset her.

"Edward, I don't see why we can't just have Jacob come over and take her out?" Edward's eye widen in disgust, as if I was missing the big picture. I have never seen him so angry.

"It isn't a matter of me not being allowed to take her out. IT'S DANGEROUS!! Bella," He raged on. I had to remain calm in the situation. If I were to get as violent as him, there would be no end.

"But Edward, we took all the necessary precautions. We are all working to make this work. We can't keep her holed up in this house. No matter how big it is, she has grown up accustomed to the outdoors. We have to find another way, Edward." But, he was just as stubborn as I was on certain situations.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, I want just as much as you do to make Hope happy. She is my child to protect as well. We can't have her running around and getting hurt." He pressed. He came up to hold both of my hands. I looked down at the gesture, thinking about what he was saying.

"Edward, she's just a little girl, she needs to be out. She's needs to have fun."

"I know. I know, love. But we have to figure out a way for her to be safe and happy." He kissed me as I pondered over the feeling of putting Hope in danger by allowing her to do want she wants.

"Edward," I began by drawing away from the kiss, "we still need to tell her the truth. We need to tell her the truth about why she is here? She is my child, Edward. You remember? We have to tell her why she was sent from her home to live with us! " I stressed.

"I knew it was too dangerous. We shouldn't have brought her here. But Emily and Sam were desperate," he muttered to me.

Silently, we snapped towards to door to greet our intruder. Her hands crossed over her chest. Her face looked sour, but her eyes were hurt. It broke my heart. I knew the time had come. She was ready to hear the truth and we would have to be the ones to give it to her.

**Now, review. Tell me what you think!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**BELLA**

"Hope, honey, come here," I strolled towards her trying to comfort her with what she just heard. I opened my arms attempting to wrap her in an embrace, but she refused and twisted out of the gesture. I was insulted.

"Don't touch me," her voice cracked. I knew she had heard everything. The tears began to pour from her eyes. I remembered how it felt to cry and I wished that I could cry too so I could show her that I still had human emotions.

"I'm leaving. I don't want to stay anymore!" She screamed as she stormed out.

**HOPE**

"I knew it was too dangerous. We shouldn't have brought her here. But Emily and Sam were desperate," he said. I couldn't believe what I had just heard. Those words were a blow to my heart. They both looked in my direction, shocked to see me standing there.

"Hope, honey, come here," Aunt Bella uttered as she tried to comfort me. But, I didn't want her sympathy.

"Don't touch me," my voice cracked. I strained to keep my emotions under control, but it was no use. I had heard it. They had said it. And they were supposed to be my family. All too soon, the tears plunged from eyes.

"I'm leaving. I don't want to stay here anymore!" I yelled as I stormed out of the room, back to my prison cell. I knew they were going to follow me. But I didn't care anymore. I heard them shout after me, beckoning me back down so they could explain. But I think they made themselves very clear. I was a reject. They didn't want me; they were only keeping me as a favor to my parents. All of these nice things, they were just for show.

I felt a cold hard hand grab my arm. They caught up to me, too soon for a human if you ask me.

"Hope, I want to explain…" Uncle Edward trailed off. I mumbled inarticulately as he actually lifted me off the ground. I fought against him, but didn't seem to be affecting him at all.

Soon, I was sitting on the same couch where the drama this morning had begun. I was still trying to hang on to my anger. Aunt Bella was in the corner on the phone and Uncle Edward was trying to soothe me.

"Aunt Bella is calling your parents. I still want to explain what you heard."

"I think you made yourself perfectly clear," I muttered. He sighed in exasperation. A knock at the door caught our attention and Aunt Bella rushed to answer it. Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper came in. I didn't know why, but around Uncle Jasper, I was immediately calm. Shoot! I couldn't hold my temper.

"I think you don't understand," he pointed out.

"I don't know how I could have messed up the fact that you regret taking me in. And that my parents didn't" -- gulp – "want me." I knew I was adopted. It was something that I knew from an early age, but I never questioned who my biological parents were. If they didn't want me, I wasn't going to press them about it.

"You got it all wrong, sweetheart. You see…" the doorbell rang again distracting our attention from the situation at hand again. This time it was Uncle Jacob. I smiled. I loved hanging out with my Uncle Jacob; he was definitely like a human-sized teddy bear to me. But he darted into the kitchen – ignoring me – with the rest of the family.

"Uncle Edward, why is everything wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. Why?"

"Everything is wrong!' I shouted at him. He looked mystified. The ranting continued. "I feel like my family doesn't want me. You guys didn't come to visit me when I was younger like Aunt Alice. Now, all of a sudden, you and Aunt Bella sprang up out of nowhere and have to care for me. And then you guys try to keep me locked up like I'm in prison. I feel like I have a family full of monsters as relatives. It isn't fair."

I watched Uncle Edward's expression manifest from anger to confusion to frustration. Regret washed over me, as I could see the torment riddling over him.

**EDWARD**

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't --" Hope began, but I signaled her to stop. She doesn't know how right she is about family full of monsters. She was definitely ready to know the truth. If she didn't find out now, she might suffer emotionally in the long run. I readjusted in my seat as Bella came to sit beside me. I took Bella's hand signaling her the time was now. It was time for Hope to know her biological parents.

**BELLA**

"We're terribly sorry you feel that way. You have every right to say those things," Edward proceeded. "We would like to explain why you are here…" I continued to breathe. Edward signaled for me to explain.

"Hope, your parents wanted us to watch you because there was some…danger at home. They wanted us to watch you while they took care of some business. So, your parents do love you, enough to keep you at of harm's way," I stated. I tried very hard to word my explanation right. Hope seemed to be taking everything well. But, her face remained expressionless. I continued.

"Now, when you were younger, I was under going a transformation exactly 12 years ago. That transformation hindered me from visiting you until I was in better shape."

"That's it. That's only explanation you can give me?" She questioned. She was not going to make this easy.

"Hope, I was pregnant twelve years ago with a little girl. It was dangerous for her to stay and live with me as a young one. The only option I had was having someone I love and trust take care my baby girl."

"And what does this have to do…with…me…" the comprehension began to color her emotions. What I thought was going to be a joyous reunion was turning out to be the opposite.


	6. Chapter 6

**HOPE**

I realized that my Aunt Bella was really my biological mother, my real mom. And that made Uncle Edward my dad. Wow. I can't be that they would give me away. What could be so dangerous that I couldn't grow up with my real parents?

"I'm confused…why would you give me away?" I choked out. I was suffering through shock not really letting the situation hit me. I was fighting against the truth.

"Well, Hope, I wanted something for a very long time and then I got pregnant with you and…it just wasn't safe for you to be around me."

"What could be so unsafe that you couldn't raise your own child?!" I shouted.

She sighed patiently. "Do you want the truth?"

"Yes."

"I needed to become a vampire."

I laughed. That was the dumbest excuse I ever heard. "You expect me to believe that?" I asked doubtingly. Aunt Bella just nodded. Okay, so I played along. "Well, why couldn't you keep me if you were going to be a vampire?"

"Well, I would have been a newborn with a newborn. It wouldn't have been safe on my part for you to be in the house."

Her explanation triggered all of my observations I wanted to ask them about. "Well, that explains a lot. The weird color eyes, lack of eating meals, the shockingly cold skin, the unbearable beauty. You were just like the cold ones in the tribal stories," I concluded. "One thing though, I thought that vampires can't have children?"

Uncle Edward shifted uncomfortably next to Aunt Bella. I could tell this was a touchy subject. Reluctantly, he slipped from her and headed towards the kitchen. Aunt Bella's eyes dropped into her lap and Uncle Jacob came around to position herself next to her.

"Uncle Jacob? Why are you here?" I asked. He sighed and then looked me in the eye. They were in pain.

"Umm…Hope, Uncle Edward isn't your biological father." They proceeded to entertain me with their dramatic tale, including the werewolf-vampire controversy. Their tale was filled with the struggle of Aunt Bella between her two loves and who she 'slipped' with Uncle Jacob. She explained how it was difficult to raise a baby in a vampire family. But, soon it was becoming overwhelming and I started wobbling from side to side. Too much knowledge was bombarding me at one time. The blood was beginning to press violently against my skull. I cringed in agony as I silently slipped into subconscious.

"Hope," someone crooned. I slowly fell back into reality. The voice was awfully familiar.

"Hope, good she's stirring," the voice spoke again. It was my mom, Emily. My parents finally made it. My Uncle Jacob lifted me from the wood floor to lay me on the couch. Everyone huddled around me like I was on an operation table. Even my god mother and her husband watched over me. But the only people I could focus on where my parents, the people that raised me.

"Mom, Dad, why didn't you tell me?" I whispered. They looked on, nervously.

"We wanted to, honest, but we were waiting for the right time," my father, Sam, explained.

"But, what is all this talk about danger? What danger?" The question left the room silent for a couple minutes. I stared into individual faces, searching for an answer.

"Hope, honey, when I was a human, I've always attracted danger," Aunt Bella began. "And there was a "disturbance" close to the reservation. We decided to watch you while your parents sorted out the problems."

"So, you're saying that I brought this among myself, this whole episode," I confirmed.

"Actually, I brought this on you," Aunt Bella admitted. "You see my blood was very potent, even to your Uncle Edward. And I found out that you have a lot more of my traits and characteristics than your Uncle Jacob here, including the clumsiness. Unfortunate, really, we were kind of expecting any day, you might transform into a werewolf, but I guess you're more human than we thought," she rambled.

What happened next was so unexpected that I didn't even expect it myself. I laughed hysterically. Why was this funny to me, I had no idea. But I laughed.

"So, you guys really love me?" I chuckled out. They looked onto me like I was crazy. But, they nodded. "I have two moms, two fathers, half of a family full of vampires countering the other half of werewolves, and a wacky set of clumsy genes. But you know what?" I asked sitting up.

"What?" Uncle Jacob asked. I gestured him closer. I cupped my hands over his ear and stage-whispered, "I won't love you any other way."

So, I found out random tidbits about my family, like the crazy body heats and the lack of aging (No wonder Aunt Bella and Uncle Edward looked so young). I also found out that Aunt Bella and Uncle Edward go hunting at night which explains the unidentified object outside my window.

Aunt Hannah, Uncle Jacob's wife came over after she heard the news – about me passing out, not the drama.

"Oh, Hope, honey," she cried. This was my first time meeting her and she seemed nice. I could see her and Uncle Jacob were made for each other, though his expression remained sullen that night. She stood by me as her and my mom, Emily, began to talk about my episode.

"She just cringed and fell to the floor, it was awful, Hannah."

"Oh, poor baby. What could have been so overwhelming that she would react that way?" Aunt Hannah inquired. I wonder if they would tell her that Jacob was my father.

"Exhaustion. Seems like Hope has been hanging out. Probably sneaking downstairs to play the piano," Uncle Edward answered. He winked at me before finishing, "she and I are currently in a competition."

"Hope, is this true?" Aunt Hannah stared at me, while frowning at Uncle Edward's words.

"Guilty," I shrugged, while smiling apologetically.

"Hmm, well maybe you should take her home," Aunt Hannah addressed my mother, but I shook my head in opposition.

"Mom, if it's alright, I would like to stay with Aunt Bella and Uncle Edward a little longer." Aunt Hannah pressed her lips together and looked over at Uncle Jacob so he could influence me.

"Are you sure, Hope?" mom asked. I nodded. I wanted to stay with my family. I knew it was hard for her to accept that I wanted to spend time with Aunt Bella, but she had to remember that she raised me.

"Mom, remember that I love you. Forever."

"I love you, too, Hope," she answered before kissing me on the cheek. My dad came over and picked me up in an overly warm bear hug.

"Ah, my little girl," he whispered. "We'll see you soon." He released me back down and walked out the house, hand-in-hand with mom. They were about to make me cry. Uncle Jacob mumbled something about him having to go so he and Aunt Hannah left as well.

Eventually, the only family left was my vampire side.

"Hope, are you hungry?" Aunt Bella asked.

"Yes. After all that drama you would think that I wouldn't want to eat." I took comforting freezing hand and went into the kitchen.

I sat at my barstool as they all came following me. Aunt Bella placed a plate in front of me and repositioned herself next to Uncle Edward. Ravenous, I immediately dug into my plate, but when I noticed they were all staring at me, I retracted from my plate a little. Once I was done, I began asking more questions.

"So, when did you all plan to tell me?"

"When you were ready," Uncle Edward answered. But, they knew I wanted more. I could feel myself getting upset until a wave of serenity washed over me.

"Uncle Jasper, that has got to stop," I warned.

"Sorry, Hope, but the thing is when you get upset I can feel it also. So, it's easier for me to make you calm then to let your emotion flood me."

"I'm sorry. But don't I have a right to be upset. I mean you guys were hiding stuff from me."

"That's true, Hope, but it was for your own good," Aunt Rosalie spoke up. "I always wanted a child and I was honored when Bella requested that I be your god mother. Do you know how it felt when I found out that there was danger?" Aunt Rosalie's expression seemed pained, as she struggle to not let her emotions get the best of her – for Jasper's sake.

"I don't think I could ever fully understand, but what was the danger?"

I found out that the disturbance was some vampires who were loose around town, petty stuff. The business my parents were attending to were actually the pack attacking the vampires. I winced when I found that out; I didn't like that my father and uncle were fighting. They didn't think it was smart to leave me at home, considering I smelled almost like Bella, my biological mom. I spent the remainder of the day of hanging out with them.

As if Aunt Alice knew, the sun disappeared behind the clouds, and Uncle Edward smiled.

"Someone here said they could play ball?" I beamed in joy as they lead me out to their cars.

"Where are we going?"

Uncle Edward turned to flash a smile. "To play baseball, of course."

* * *

**Okay...so after the next chapter, I might start skipping through Hope's life trying to hit only the significant events...I have ideas planned but send me what you want me to write on about her...Hope is begging you :). Okay now you may review. Or Hope's life will start to get dull...**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed. I really do enjoy writing and you all make me want to continue. **

I came to a clearing with the rest of my family. Aunt Bella took my hand and led to me to the edge of the field and we sat down in the grass. Uncle Edward and the rest of my relatives spaced themselves out onto the field. It became hard to see sometimes as they spaced themselves out on their makeshift field.

"Aunt Bella did you ever play?" I asked. She looked down at me and smiled genuinely.

"Oh no, even now as a vampire, I don't play. I do remember the first time I came with Edward to see his family play."

"How was it?"

Her eyes flashed in jubilance. "Amazing."

Their version of baseball, Thunderball, could only be played during stormy weather or there would be people everywhere would be claiming sonic booms. Even though at times it was a challenge to keep up with the action – they ran extremely fast – I still enjoyed being surrounded by family. . If I had a swing like that I could do some real damage.

When Uncle Edward got a homerun, Aunt Bella started to cheer, "Way to go, love!" I laughed after Emmett stuck his tongue out at us. I rested my head on Aunt Bella's cold shoulder as I continued to watch the game. I inhaled her delicious smell once again.

After all the drama that took place, I realized that Aunt Bella was never replaced. Her maternal tie to me was never severed. I always felt a soulful connection to her: her smell, her touch, her aura. I was her and she was me. We were like one entity. Even though she gave me away, I couldn't be mad at her, she was my mom. I was like her human self.

"Hope, come here!" Uncle Emmett shouted. Puzzled I rose away from Aunt Bella and walked onto the field.

"Yes?"

"Do you want to play with us?" He smiled as if he was serious.

"For real?" He nodded. "I don't think I'm in the same category as you all, but sure. Why not?" I smiled as I took my place to swing. They all lined a base waiting for me to swing.

Aunt Alice stood in the center that was posing as the pitcher's mound. "Hope, we're going to take this slow okay?"

I nodded. She wound up and released the ball that came hurtling at me. I blinked nervously and hit it with all my might. The ball smacked against my bat, flying into the sky. It was seventy yards away from me before it reached its peak and toppled to earth. Uncle Jasper caught the ball without any effort, but I didn't care because applause broke out across the field.

"Hope has a nice arm!" Uncle Emmett yelled while showcasing a thumbs-up. Proudly, I smiled as everyone came to congratulate me on my swing. Aunt Bella also came over. She stood before me and smiled warmly. I took Aunt Bella in a hug and she sweetly whispered into my ear, "That's my little girl."

We returned home, mostly because I was getting weary. But before I could go up to my room to rest I challenge Uncle Edward to another piano challenge.

He sat next to me on the bench. I played "Somewhere Over the Rainbow." Listening to me play, Uncle Edward softly hummed the melody of the song in a silky voice.

"That was beautiful, Hope," he complimented. I had gotten exceptionally talented at it. I found out that the tune I was playing from memory was a recollection from a composition Uncle Edward played for me when I was a baby.

"Now it's your turn," I pointed out. He stretched out his fingers again and slowly began to play a unique piece. He was great at improvisation when it came to playing on the piano. I closed my eyes trying to visualize what emotion would be provoked by the quiet tinkling of the ivory keys. I felt I was lifted into reverie as he continued to play – my thoughts were about family and imagining how wonderful it was.

His fingers paced the keys as he finished his piece with a ritardando. "You win," I muttered quietly. He chuckled.

"How about I play another piece?" I agreed. He began again. This arrangement lingered on notes which caused my energy to wane down.

"So can you read my mind now?" I asked while he played.

"No. Unfortunately, I can only read your mind when you are in close proximity to a cluster of humans, a werewolf, or your mother, Emily." His eyes stared intently into my eyes, like he was concentrating on reading it now. He shook his head and broke into a smile. That crooked smile that always played upon his face.

"Do you think I could ever be a vampire?" I asked seriously. His fingers slipped off the keys into his lap. His expression changed to solemn grimace.

"You are very much like your mother." And that was all he said. Not a yes or a no, just how I'm like my mother, Bella. I guess I wasn't going to press him on the issue considering this information just came out today. But I still had questions I wanted answered.

"How did you deal with the whole 'not your child' thing?" I asked hesitantly.

"I loved your Aunt Bella so much and I didn't let one mistake ruin our marriage. You, Hope were not a mistake. I couldn't give Bella children. You were our hope, which is how we named you. Our child. Our love child. I want you to be you, Hope, and whatever decision you make we will honor. Though I wish you wouldn't even entertain that idea until you are old enough to understand the consequences."

Then, Aunt Bella came in and I wrapped her in a hug. I took in her smell. I wanted to be like her. She started out as a human like me, very clumsy and now she was graceful. I did envy her. She was perfect and I have been told how much I resemble her. But, was I willing to make the same choice she did. Would I too have a girl and then transform myself. Would this forever be my family's circle of life?

Only time would tell. I'm only twelve years old and I still haven't even dated yet.

I did have the perfect family, parents, and home. Perfect for me. But one day, I want the perfect love like Uncle Edward and Aunt Bella. And just one day, out of that love, will come a child. Like me. A Love Child.

**A/N Okay I think I'm going to skip a couple of years ahead. Hope is going to have to grow up and I like how Edward will handle it. So officially this is the end of Hope's childhood and the next chapter she will be a teenager, kind of like 13 going on 30 except it's actually real-life. **


	8. High School

**A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed and now the story has jumped to Hope a little older...read and review!!**

**High School**

"Hope, you need to get a move on or you'll be late!" Aunt Bella warned.

"Ah, just five more minutes," I pleaded, still wanting to claim sleep. She hovered over me as I tossed, searching blindly for the missing comforter.

"No, sweetheart, I already let you sleep in for twenty minutes. Now, it's time to get up so you can get to school."

I huffed as I rose from bed, scrunching up my face in disgust. I why did I have to go to school besides the fact that it was the law?

"Will you be going to school with me?" I asked as I walked into my walk-in closet that Aunt Alice filled with various ensembles. Aunt Bella and Uncle Edward appeared young enough to go to school with me. My adopted parents, Sam and Emily, thought I needed to spend my high school experience in a public high school. Uncle Jacob strictly opposed it.

"We were all taught at school on the reservation. Why can't she be taught there also?' he argued. He did have a point. But, the real reason they are sending me to public high school is so that I have more time to spend with the vampire side of my family. They discovered my struggle to balance my life when I keep traveling between two houses for almost four years. So, it was decided I would finish my ninth grade year at the school on the reservation and then finish up with Aunt Bella and Uncle Edward.

But, I didn't know how I was going to take my first day in a different school with new people. I more social than my mother, but I still did have her and Jacob's lack of coordination. This fact always makes me laugh now because both now are beautiful, graceful, non-aging mythical beings. It was like my family is apart of a demented ugly duckling fairy tale.

"Hope, Aunt Alice said you will be fine – without us. Only if you are in an emergency will we be transferred in. However, that doesn't mean you need to go causing problems. You hear me?" Aunt Bella's face was stern. Man, when she got in 'mom mode' she was strict.

"Yes ma'am," I answered as I removed a pair of baby blue and chocolate brown plaid Bermuda shorts along with a baby blue tee. She looked at me questionably as I smiled past her. I knew what she was thinking because I knew my mother, Bella. She was thinking how could I stand being Aunt Alice's life-sized doll? The thing was I liked to look nice and I had the habit of shopping instilled in me from a young age. So, clothes were my favorite medium when it came to expressing me.

I proceeded to the shower as Aunt Bella went to retrieve Aunt Alice. As soon as I was out of the shower and dressed, Aunt Alice had already set her station – armed with makeup and beauty products.

"Aunt Alice!" I squealed as she sat in the chair to begin working. She released my long semi-curly dark brown locks from the towel and quickly, her hands "danced" around in my hair.

"Hope, are you ready for a new school?" she asked. She was done in a record time. My hair was pinned into a high ponytail characterized by strands twisted around the hair creating and "hair" tie.

"I'm not sure. I want to go and see, but I want to have an evacuation plan if I fail," I admitted. She finished up and I was escorting her to the door so I could go downstairs and eat.

"Hope, did Bella ever tell you about her first day?"

"No…should she tell me?" I questioned.

"I think you need to ask her that…" Aunt Alice said as we rounded the corner towards the kitchen.

I found my place on my favorite barstool, where a plate of hot pancakes waited for me. Aunt Bella straightened up the kitchen, while Uncle Edward had his daily paper in his hand. When he heard me come in, he peaked over his newspaper and joked, "Sleeping Beauty has finally awakened…"

I ravenously finished my plate of flapjacks and then went made my way to the front door. In less than a second, Uncle Edward was at my side, sliding on a suede jacket and collecting his keys.

"Hope, aren't you forgetting something?" Aunt Bella called. I perused my thoughts and couldn't think of anything until Aunt Bella tapped her cheek.

"Oh, sorry," I apologized. I kissed her cool cheek and then gave Aunt Alice and Uncle Edward one.

Uncle Edward and I went out to his new Volvo. I climbed into the passenger seat as he got into the driver's.

"Are you ready?" He eyes were gleaming with golden flicks, mesmerizing.

"No." Uncle Edward laughed as he cranked up the motor and backed out of the driveway. I fidgeted with my hands as I concentrated on how exciting this is supposed to be. But, I couldn't. I was nervous.

"Hope, you're going to have to stop that," Uncle Edward pressed. I wasn't conscious that I was driving Uncle Edward crazy. I smiled apologetically. "I know you're nervous, but there is no need to be. You'll be fine."

"And how would you know?" I questioned as I attempted to scan the radio.

"I have been to high school several times. I think that sort of makes me a high school expert," he flaunted.

"Hmm. Well, I _guess_ I can give you that, but I'm just nervous."

"My first time in high school, I was nervous too. My absolute worst day was when I met your mother though." His eyes seemed distant.

"I'm scared."

Uncle Edward turned off the car engine and unlocked the doors. "Just like your mother," he muttered to himself but then said to me, "We'll be looking out for you. Just enjoy yourself, Hope." He kissed me on the forehead before coming to my door to opening it for me. It literally felt like we rode less than thirty minutes away from home, but the school couldn't be that close to home.

We escorted up the front door of my new school, S.M. High. I took a deep breath while trying to make the grace of Uncle Edward, which I found was nearly impossible for me. Oh, well. Uncle Edward opened the door ushering me inside.

A student office assistant greeted us.

"Welcome to S.M. High!" she exclaimed.

She surveyed over us and I saw how her eyes lingered over Uncle Edward. I thought I saw the corners of his mouth twitch.

"Are both of you joining us this school year?" She was only looking at Uncle Edward. Oh boy, I have seen him work his charm and Aunt Bella says he used to dazzle her.

"Actually, only one of us," he gestured towards me, "will be joining you this year." I smiled nervously. The girl's perkiness seemed to drop as soon as Edward delivered this news.

"Oh well I thought that…well she will need to fill out her vital information," the student directed, while sliding a packet at me. Edward casually brought it towards him and began to fill it out, giving all the necessary information: name, number, address, guardian's information, etc.

The girl leaned over the counter to peak at Uncle Edward's calligraphy. Her jaw dropped as she noticed his perfect strokes, and I laughed inside. I guess I wasn't fazed by Uncle Edward because he's my uncle, family. I found it funny when he and Aunt Bella went out in public with the rest of the Cullens, and people gawked at how beautiful they were. Aunt Bella and Uncle Edward are always saying that I'm beautiful, but still it doesn't stop the thoughts of inferiority to their beauty.

When had filled out what was required of him, he slid the packet back to me. The page read SCHEDULE. He and the student talked while I filled out my classes, eavesdropping.

"So what's your name?" he asked.

She smiled meekly, replying, "Nicole."

"Nicole," he uttered, flashing a smile, "that's a very pretty name."

I glance over at them and the girl seemed to drooling over herself as Edward 'dazzled' her. He was in trouble when I told Aunt Bella. "So who is she?" the girl whispered. I wondered what he would say.

"Her," he said pointing at me. Nicole nodded. "Her name is Hope." His tone was rather curt now, but Nicole continued to scrutinize me as I could feel her watching me. They continued to ramble on about trivial subjects.

I thought this conversation had gone far enough so I cleared my throat and returned my student packet to Nicole. She raised herself off the counter and straightened herself out. "Here you go!" I smiled.

She took and murmured she would be right back. Uncle Edward and I stepped aside as another person walked in.

"Well, soon you'll be by yourself – but not totally," he assured. "Do you have your cell phone?"

"Yes." I pulled it out to show him.

"Well, whenever you feel like you aren't going to make it or you want to go home to Same and Emily just text me or Aunt Bella and one of us will be here in less than thirty minutes. Understand?"

"Yes." Nicole came back with a sheet of paper in her hand.

"I love you, Hope," he whispered, barely audible for me to hear and then he hugged me. He strolled out of the door as I went back to the counter to await further instructions.

I looked over my schedule and waited for some direction, but Nicole whispered to me, "Are you and him…?" I knew what Nicole was getting at.

"Oh, no, Edward is my uncle, by his _wife_," I indicated.

"Oh." Nicole looked shocked. I couldn't help but laugh a little, but I tried to stifle it with a cough. "Well, he looks so young…"

"He's a _vegetarian_." The girl absorbed my explanation as if I were telling her a piece of gossip. But she didn't know that his vegetarian diet was not in the same realm as the rest of the human world.

"Well, on your schedule," she began, changing the subject, "you see you received every class you requested. Here is a map of the school, a planner with the bell schedule and your locker combination." I collected the materials and returned my attention back to her. "If you need any help, just let me know," she smiled.

My schedule read SPANISH, CHEMISTRY, WORLD HISTORY, PHYSICAL EDUCATION, ENGLISH II, ALGEBRA II, and MUSIC.

"Thanks," I replied as I gathered my things and headed through the front doors to start another chapter of my life: High School.

**So what do you all think of the story?? should I continue? just review and tell me what you think...**


	9. First Impression

**First Impressions**

I pushed open two double doors, out into a massive hallway crowded with students. I perused the hallway as I walked, in search of my locker noticing the various cliques that formed. Finally I found my number 314. I didn't have anything to put in there so I strolled past it, interpreting the map. My first class of the day was Spanish. The other classes didn't matter that much to me because the only class I was looking forward to was music. Living with Aunt Bella and Uncle Edward made me realized how much music influenced my life. It was especially odd how I recalled a composition Uncle Edward wrote for me when I was an infant, but then again my family was odd.

I entered into the class not surprised to be the first one there. My teacher, Mr. Rodriguez, handed me a textbook – surprisingly not hanging by one thread of the bind – and then I took my seat in the middle of the classroom. Everyone slowly started to slither in at various waves. The punctual over achievers hurriedly found their seats around the class, followed by the nonchalant pretty boys who sauntered to back of the class. A high society clan of girls came into class, chattering about some party. Last, the school's jocks and seniors graced through the aisles of desks finding desks in a corner. One guy walked in after everyone followed by a friend. He whispered something inaudible and flashed a smile. The other boy joined the group in the corner as the first boy still approached me. He subconsciously flipped his chestnut colored hair as I hunched my shoulders and nervously smiled.

"Umm, hello, I'm William. You must be new here," he greeted. "Your name is?" He held out his and I shook it as I answered, "Yeah, I'm Hope. How did you know?"

He leaned down so he could whisper into my ear and I trembled as his breath wisped around me. "Well, because you're kind of in my seat." I pulled away from him, incredulous. What a jerk!

"Oh well, there are other seats available, but I will kindly get up just for you," I said sarcastically as I collected my things. Disappointed and slightly humiliated, I made my way to front desk in the second row in the class.

I was upset. How could that guy think that was acceptable? I felt like this was an emergency and that I would need my Aunt Bella, mom, to come and hold me so I would forget about this embarrassing experience. I was so tempted to pull out my phone and slyly text to her, but my plan was aborted when Mr. Rodriguez appeared in front of me and started his class.

I was just going to have to deal with it for the day.

Before lunch, I completed four out my seven classes. I had one problem, who was I going to sit with at lunch? I walked into the cafeteria and went through the line grabbing a slice of pizza and searched over the cafeteria for a place to sit where I wouldn't intrude on anyone. Then, flagging me down was the girl from the front office, Nicole.

I smiled and casually advanced towards her populated table. "Hey Hope, would you care to join us for lunch?" she asked. There she sat with a coterie of beautiful girls – all showcasing themselves with straight hair and painted faces, flashing genuine smiles.

"Okay," I answered as I took the seat next to her. They all stared at me as I arranged myself in the chair and it felt awkward having them watch me intensely.

"Well, let me introduce to you the group. We have Kayla, Brielle, Jennie, Danielle, Lee Ann, and Sydney." I said a collective hello as I raised the cheese pizza to my mouth.

"So, Hope I would like to say that I love your tan," Kayla complimented. The others started to compliment as well on my light brown skin.

"Well, thanks. It's kind of permanent," I joked, but I think it was over there heads. But another girl started to comment on me as well.

"Where do you buy your clothes, Hope? They look amazing and like they cost a lot of money." They all nodded in agreement. I had forgotten what I was wearing so I looked down at my shirt to remember before I bit into my pizza.

I swallowed and answered, "I don't buy my clothes." There eyes widen in shock and I understood that they misunderstood. "Oh no, I don't steal. What I mean is my aunts take me shopping all around the country. Sometimes we go to different countries just to shop."

"Wait! You go shopping for your clothes in different countries!" Sydney repeated. I nodded and that made the table erupt into tons of questions.

"Paris?"

"Yes."

"Milan?"

"Yes."

"New York? Los Angeles?"

"Yes and I visited Los Angeles last year for Christmas."

"Tokyo?"

"I will be sometime this summer."

"What about Barcelona?"

"After I learn Spanish."

The table kept quizzing me on the cities I visited until the jerk from Spanish, William, walked past. Giggles washed over all the girls except for me. He was walking with his group when he looked in our direction. He smiled and then winked – at me.

"Ugh. Jerk," I muttered under my breath.

"William is so hot!" Lee Ann sniggered.

"I guess," I shrugged.

Nicole elbowed me in the ribs and I knew it would probably bruise. "You guess? Hope, there is no guessing when it come to William Carrington. Did you see how perfect his chestnut-colored hair tossed delicately to the side when he came by? Or how his light hazel eyes sparkled as he smiled, releasing his energy? Or how his skin held a soft 'Mediterranean on spring break' tan? Or when he talks, how his fluid language can be tantalizing? Out of all of those, you don't guess someone's hot. You _know._ Hope, that's William Carrington! And he winked at _you!"_ The girls whispered amongst each other as I sat blushing in embarrassment.

Yes, he did wink at me and I felt like my breath escaped me for the moment. So, he was a jerk, a hot jerk. I glanced up to see him looking at me, but then I ducked my head down. Secretly, I smiled to myself, but then a thought struck me. Was William just teasing me with his charm? I wasn't sure, but I guess I could have Aunt Alice peak into the future for me…no that wouldn't me right. And it wasn't an emergency.

"So you say your aunts take you shopping and your uncle dropped you off when you first came to school. If you don't mind me asking, but where are your parents?" Nicole asked. All the girls seemed to lean in awaiting my answer.

"I'm currently staying with my aunt and uncle. I do have parents, but they wanted me to finish up my high school education in the public system."

"So wait. You were in private school before?" Brielle asked.

"You could say that."

"So what grade are you in right now?" Nicole asked.

"Credit-wise I'm a junior. In my school back home, we were more progressive with our studies, but I guess that comes from the intimate environment."

The group of girls kept asking about my life and what I liked to do until the lunch bell rang. Before I left the cafeteria, Nicole and her friends huddled together, whispering. I knew they were talking about me. But then, Nicole came towards me and said, "Well, the girls and I were talking and we wanted to invite you to a party we are hosting. It's an upperclassmen party, but we would like to make an exception for you. So will you be there?"

Nicole pressed her lips together waiting for me to answer. Should I go this party? The better question was did I want to go? And was William going to be there? And why would I care if he went?

"Yes, it sounds like it would be fun and would do me some good to be out of the books for awhile," I smiled.

"Great! Party is this Friday. Here's an invitation. See you, Hope!" With that, Nicole and her group of friends disappeared into the mass of students as I stood in the same spot they left me, clutching my key to making more friends. A party. I wondered what Aunt Bella and Uncle Edward would think if I told them. Maybe I shouldn't. I guess I won't find out until I go home.

My next two classes were a breeze and I couldn't wait for music. I practically skipped down the hallway to my music class. I was smiling so wide that I thought my cheeks might stay frozen in place. I opened the door to the classroom to discover that there was no one here so I took my place at the piano.

Instinctively, I played off the top of head until I recognized the tune was the song Uncle Edward wrote for me. I closed my eyes just letting the music flow from heart at peace until I opened my eyes. My face reflexively grimaced as I looked at the figure standing in front of me – none other than Mr. William Carrington.

"So are you here to claim the piano, too?" I said brusquely. He smiled arrogantly in front of me as if he was tickled by my expression.

"Actually, I was just curious about what you were playing. It sounds foreign to my ears." He came closer to me and sat on the opposite end of the piano bench. "Chopin? Debussy?"

"No, actually, my uncle composed it for me when I was an infant. He called it 'Our Only Hope."' I looked at William and he seemed to understand.

"Beautiful. Well, I would like to apologize for how I have been acting today. It was out of character and disrespectful towards you. Would you Hope accept my apology?" He flashed an earnest smile. I couldn't help but accept it. How many guys did I know that would act like this besides the ones I was related to?

"It's no problem," I assured him, but he was shaking his head is disagreement.

"No. I want to make it up to you. Oh, I know…would you care to be my date to Nicole's party this Friday. And just so you know, I wouldn't accept 'no' as an answer." He stared into my eyes as I thought of my answer.

"That would be…fine, just let me give you my number. But just so I warn you my uncle might pick up," I pressed.

"That's okay. I know how to work adults." And immediately I thought about saying 'my uncle can dazzle like no other, so he wasn't going to fall for your trick,' but I held back. It would do him some good to be humbled.

By that time the whole class had trickled in and William and I broke away from our conversation. All through music class I couldn't think straight. The teacher, Ms. Spinet, asked me to name the musical direction that meant to play loudly, and my mind drew a blank.

"Forte," William whispered in my ear. His breath stirred me.

"Umm…forte?" I answered nervously. When she turned her attention away from me, I turned to William smiling.

When class was over, I hurriedly collected my things and placed any superfluous materials into my locker. Before William could cause any more problems, I found Uncle Edward's car and hopped in – catching my breath.

Uncle Edward looked over at me – noticing my jumpy state – and instantly frowned. He started the car up and drove off the parking lot with a moody expression.

"What's wrong, Uncle Edward?" I asked innocently. He took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose before opening his mouth.

Finally, he decided to answer. And he turned to me once again, with his eyes as black as onyx.

**what do you think so far...I know it's been a long time, but i have more ready...**


	10. Interest

**Interest**

"Uncle Edward…your eyes are…" I couldn't finish my thought. He stared intently at me as if I was causing him this pain.

"Hope, who is he?" He? Who was he referring to? The only he I could think of was William. "Who is William?"

"Wait, how did you know about William?"

"You're around a lot of humans, so I can read your read your mind, now. And…Alice to told me," he admitted.

I was going to have to talk to Aunt Alice and her stupid visions. "Oh, well what about him?" I wanted to know where this conversation was headed.

"Hope, you are my little girl. You know I only want the best for you and I don't like William."

"Well, Uncle Edward, I remember a story about Charlie not liking you and only wanting the best for Aunt Bella. Did you agree with him?" I retorted.

"That's different." His gaze shot back to the road as were steadily approaching the turnoff.

"I don't see how," I muttered under my breath. We broke the trees as we approached the house.

Uncle Edward turned off the car and waited for me to get out of the car before he pulled into the garage. As soon as I unlocked the front door, I was ambushed by the rest of my vampire family.

"Hope!" they screamed together as my eyes widened in shock.

"Wow," I uttered. "Thanks, but what's the occasion?"

"You finished your first day of school…without calling one of us. I think that deserves a party," Aunt Alice explained. I went around and gave everyone a round of hugs, squeezing tightly on Uncle Edward. Aunt Alice noticed he was in a rotten mood. "Don't be such a party pooper. She's growing up and soon she will be turning sixteen. And it's just a boy."

"Does everyone know about this?" I asked cynically.

"Yes," they all chimed in. Aunt Bella directed me away from my upset uncle and leveled herself to me.

"I personally think it's wonderful that you have made friends – boys and girls. Your Uncle Edward is just going through the motions. You are our only child, for all of us and we just don't want anyone to hurt you." She kissed me on the forehead and then hugged me as I took in her scent. She was just as sweet as my first memory of it. That was when I had my first nightmare in the house.

"Yeah and if he does decides to hurt you in any way, we'll take care of it," Uncle Emmett vowed while smashing his right fist into the center of his left hand.

"I don't think that would be necessary, Uncle Emmett. How would we able to explain the disappearance of a high school youth?" I argued.

"You got a point," he admitted.

Aunt Alice and Rosalie soon dragged me into the kitchen, along with Aunt Bella, so they can further interrogate me on William.

"So is he cute? Well, I know he's cute, but what do you think of him, Hope?" Aunt Alice inquired.

"Honestly, I don't know…" I answered, but then Uncle Edward came out of nowhere to lend his opinion of the subject.

"I knew what she thought of him and it's downright inappropriate. Hope shouldn't have those thoughts about some boy she just met on the first day of school."

"Oh, Uncle Edward, come off of it. I was thinking other people's thoughts about him. The girls that I sat at lunch with today had a very different opinion about William." I crossed my arms as he fumed in anger over my comment.

"Teenage girls," he hissed. I shot him a dirty look as Aunt Bella turned around to stare him down. Her eyes were liquid black and I had to suppress a laugh. "Love, I didn't mean you…"

"Sure you didn't." Her tone was dripping with sarcasm. Ah, poor Uncle Edward was going to put out of his room tonight. Soon, he stalked out of the kitchen defeated to rejoin the guys.

Aunt Bella left a plate of snacks in front of me, and I immediately popped a chip into my mouth. While I was munching away, Aunt Rosaline decided that she had a couple of questions herself.

"So, I hear that you have date this Friday?" I dropped the chip I was about to crunch on back to the plate. I began to wonder will I ever be able to hide anything from them. This was Aunt Alice's fault; she just couldn't keep her dang mouth shut.

I swallowed to coat my dry throat, buying some time to formulate an answer. "Yes. I do."

"Where? Is it with William?" Aunt Alice and Aunt Bella all came around to encompass me into a girl bonding circle.

"Umm, just to the party one of the girls invited me to. It's no big deal." I tried to downplay my emotions - this was a big deal, a really big deal. This was my first date and that has Uncle Edward all worked up. I was growing up.

"Hello, Hope? This is a big deal. Be ready for Friday because you are going to be transformed," Aunt Alice guaranteed.

Oh, boy. I excused myself from the vampire soiree downstairs so I could run into my room and hide from the prying. It was too much. I knew some people that could cheer me up – my mom and dad.

I pulled out my new cell phone and pushed the speed dial number two. I waited for the several rings until I heard my mother voice sound from the other side.

"Hope?"

"Mom?"

"Hi, honey? I was beginning to wonder if you were going to call. But I'm glad to hear your voice. So, how was your first day of school?"

I then narrated to her all the events that took place excluding the Spanish class incident. I even went on to tell her how I had a date this Friday.

"You know, your father is not going to be happy to know that you have an interest in boys now. But, I'm happy for you darling. Just make sure he doesn't give us a reason to come after him. And he is going to have to come over for dinner one night."

I couldn't answer her. How could I let him in on the secret life of vampires and werewolves? My family was strange enough I didn't need William to complicate the matter. "But, you and Dad live so far away. I don't see how -"

"Nonsense, Hope, we could come up and visit. Yes, that sounds wonderful. Or you guys could come down here on the weekend. No, I like the first idea. We could all spend time with your other relatives as well. Oh it will be fun – just like a reunion…" mom rambled. But, I couldn't see how any good could ever come from this.

"Mom, let's not get hasty. This is just one date, okay. For all I know, he might stand me up. Or decide not to go. It's just something to do with my time. I'll let you know when the reunion is necessary. Okay, well, I got to go. Uncle Edward isn't happy with my new interest either. Love you forever."

"Love you, Hope." She disconnected from the line and I tossed the phone onto my bed. My family was crazy.

I decided to start my homework as a way to preoccupy my mind and to give me an excuse to ignore my family downstairs. But I wondered what they were saying…

**EDWARD**

"I hate him," I announced. All the girls came out of the kitchen and saw me fuming in misery. I didn't want Hope to be interested in boys just yet. It was too soon, for me.

"Oh, Edward, it's just one date," Jasper noted. He and Emmett seemed to be alright over the matter, but I couldn't ignore the fact that Hope had a beau. I winced at the thought.

"Yeah, we'll make sure he doesn't do anything stupid," Emmett joked. "Like try to hold her hand." With that he erupted with laughter, jabbing Jasper along to join him.

"Shut up!" I couldn't take it that they were joking around at a time like this. I had to think of a way to talk Hope out her date. Maybe I could buy her off. Or convince her to spend time at home with us. Maybe I could dazzle her. No, the only one that could dazzle her was Bella and that was because she was Hope's mother. Bella would never consent to coaxing Hope to stay home.

"Edward, you're going to hurt yourself thinking that hard," Rosalie kidded.

"And I already saw Hope going to the party, so you might as well just accept the fact that she's going – with a boy," Alice added. Bella lowered herself into my lap, instantly relieving some of the tension.

"Love, you know I was sorry about my comment earlier. I didn't mean it that way," I apologized again. Bella placed her luscious lips on mine, dissolving the remaining tension in my body. But too soon, she pulled away.

"I know." She was smiling at her handy work. Man, she just dazzled me. I was going to have to stay a step ahead of her next time. "Edward, you have to calm down and lay off of Hope. She's growing up and you're turning into a Charlie. She needs to have room to breathe or she's going to rebel. Don't you remember your rebel days?"

"Yes," I admitted. "But can't she just stay here. Why can't she remain my little Hope forever?"

"Because we would never turn her." Bella kissed me again.

"Just disgusting," Jasper muttered.

"Oh, I'll get it!" Alice called and she raced to the phone before it rung. In mid first ring, she picked up the receiver. "Hello...Hi William…why certainly – hold on one moment…" She called for Hope downstairs.

Hope slowly trekked downstairs and noticed how we were all waiting for her to take the phone.

"Can I have some privacy, please," she muttered.

"No," I hissed and Bella socked me in the arm. We all feigned a conversation knowing that we were concentrating on Hope's phone call.

"Hi, William…yes I'm fine…okay that sounds great…can't wait either…oh he's here…oh well I was thinking we could meet somewhere else…" Hope looked over at me, her eyes frightened.

I wondered what she was thinking.

"Okay…well, I'll see…see you tomorrow…yes, yes….bye." She giggled and almost tripped as she ran back to her room.

"What is she so happy about?" I pouted.

"Oh, Edward, you can't be the only guy in here life. I mean first she does have Sam. I don't know how he's going to take it," Bella explained before she started on her tangent of thoughts.

"Oh, I know exactly how he's going to handle it. Let's just say Edward is the lesser of the two evils." Alice shrugged her shoulders as she laughed nervously.

"I guess there is no stopping her now. The boy has already called. Hope has a" – gulp – "date." The last word came out more as a squeak. I lifted Bella from my lap and went over to the piano to play out my emotions. The sun was setting through the house, so Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett decided it was time to leave. Bella showed them the door and went into the kitchen to clean as I played.

I finished banging out a new composition titled "I Hate Him" when Bella came out of the kitchen and began to go upstairs. "Where do you think you're headed?" I asked.

She smiled as she continued to head upstairs. "To bed."

"But you don't sleep?"

"Exactly."

I dashed up behind her pulling her waist closer towards mine. I left a trail of kisses along her neckline until I pulled away. "I can't do this when all I can think about is some guy and my Hope." For all I knew, he was probably thinking about doing the same thing to Hope as I was to Bella.

"Oh, Edward, you are so overprotective," she chuckled, before releasing herself from my grasp leaving me on the staircase.

**So what what about Edward?? Review...**


	11. First Date

First Date

**HOPE**

Friday came here like it was riding a snail and I was getting impatient with time. But finally it did arrive; Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosaline came over to jump start my transformation.

"Hope, it could be worse. You have sleep to pass endless hours of the night unlike me," she pointed out. I never thought about that which led me to believe that Uncle Edward was probably about to explode while my dad is sleeping away some of his anxieties.

"Well, Hope, we picked out this little ensemble for you tonight…"Aunt Rosalie showcased. It was a pair of nice jeans – definitely from some expensive designer – and an orange designer blouse.

"Thanks, but I had already chosen to wear a skirt and a top," I said.

"Sorry, Hope, but Edward said no skirts and no dresses." Great, leave it up to the man who isn't my father to lay down some rules.

"Whatever." For the first time, I wasn't so hyped about going to this party anymore. It would be nice to be with William, but Uncle Edward was totally tripping. He was going to have to calm down with all of these anti-dating rules.

Finally after hair and makeup, I walked towards my floor-length mirror, satisfied.

"It says 'I'm here to have a good time, but I'm slightly interested.'" Aunt Alice projected as she swiped her hand across the air. I smiled and thanked them both before heading downstairs. Slowly, I saw Uncle Edward with his head down on the piano keys, while Aunt Bella soothingly rubbed his back.

"You don't want to know," she said as my brow drew up quizzically. I sat down on the couch which alerted Uncle Edward from his funk. He came towards me and knelt beside me, taking my hands.

"My sweet baby girl, don't do anything that would make me question my faith in you. Don't let him do anything that would even _tempt_ me into killing him. Just know that I will always love you even if that boy doesn't," Uncle Edward promised.

"You have my word. And could you promise to chill out. It's just a date to a party. He's only doing it to be nice." I knew immediately Uncle Edward was about to have rapid fire of the mouth.

"Nice for what?!"

"Well, on the first day of school he was sort of…rude to me."

"AND YOU'RE GOING ON A DATE WITH HIM!" Uncle Edward blew up. I flinched back from his wrath as he stalked into the gameroom. A crash escaped the room as Aunt Bella fled after him.

"Oh dear," I heard her whisper. I waited until they both came out of the room – Uncle Edward looking composed. "Honey, it's alright," she said soothing her husband. He was muttering incoherently under his breath too low for me to hear.

"Ding-dong," the doorbell rang and of course Aunt Alice was already there to open it.

"Hello. You must be William?" she greeted. I got up from the couch to see him standing there. He was gawking at my aunt and I didn't like it one bit.

"Hi William!" I said, trying to pull him out of his trance.

"Oh, hey Hope. Here I brought something for you." He handed me a delicately wrapped box. I decided I didn't want to open yet.

"Thanks, would you like to come inside for awhile?"

"Sure." I led him inside, while silently scolding myself for having such an attractive family – he hasn't seen Rosaline yet. We sat on one of the couches in the sitting area in front of the Plasma TV. "Well, you live pretty far in the woods. I would have never guessed this would be back here. And it's massive, too," he complimented as he awed over the house.

"Thanks," Edward muttered while he came in to sit on the opposite couch. "I'm Edward, her uncle."

"Nice to meet you, sir." William extended his hand for a shake. Uncle Edward took it and applied an unfriendly amount of force that made William massage his hand in pain. Aunt Bella came in bearing a tray of cookies. I placed the gift on the table.

"I'm Isabella, her aunt. Feel free to call me Bella."

"Or Mrs. Cullen," Uncle Edward grumbled.

"Thank you, both. You have a very lovely home and a lovely niece. But, unfortunately, we have to get going." Yes, William was taking initiative.

"Where are you going again?" I hoped Uncle Edward wasn't going to be starting anything.

"To a mutual friend's party." Nice answer, William.

"Will there be drugs? Alcohol? Parents?"

"No, no, and yes."

"Humph." Uncle Edward crossed his arms. "So when do you plan to have her back?"

"Ten – forty-five."

"Have a nice time then." Uncle Edward relaxed a little before he and Aunt Bella guided us to the door. "Hope, could I have one last word with you, please?"

I had no idea what this could be about, but reluctantly I went over to him. "Yes. I still haven't forgotten my promise."

"Oh I know that. Just be careful, okay, love." Something was troubling him, but he knew it wasn't right for him to say.

"Okay. I love you, Uncle Edward." I pecked him on the cheek and raced to William's car, where he waited by his passenger door for me to climb in.

"Ready?" William asked.

"Ready."

**EDWARD**

Something wasn't right about this boy and I still couldn't figure it out. I was trying to pick through his thoughts, but I couldn't find anything wrong with them. None of his answers seemed to be false. He had normal teenage boy thoughts – even though I didn't want to admit that.

But why couldn't I just let it go. I told Hope to be careful and soon, they disembarked from the driveway and into the night. Bella slowly made her way back inside as I stood there on the stoop, still thinking.

"Edward, come inside, please?" Bella called. I sighed and trudged into the kitchen where she was working, and then I sat at the bar in Hope's stool and sunk my head into my hands. Alice and Rosalie were there talking to Bella about some new shop that opened in Barcelona and how they wanted to take Hope.

"Edward, are you okay with this?" they asked.

"Yes. I'm fine with it." I had no energy left in me to object. I had spent the greater part of energy ranting and frustrated. I needed to hunt. "Bella, are you going to hunt with me?"

"In a minute, I need to get that horrible smell out of the sitting area. I think I burned those cookies." No wonder they didn't take them.

Bella disappeared leaving my sisters to torment me with their minds. "Stop it," I spoke with as much authority as I could muster.

"We're sorry, Edward. Who would have thought you would have developed such a paternal disposition." Alice shrugged as Rosaline considered her comment.

"Ugh, it is not cute for her to be with that boy. None of it's cute. It's torture." I rose from the bar and retrieved my coat from the rack. "Bella, I'm gone." In the instant I said that, Bella sped to my side.

"I hope you weren't planning to leave me again," she smiled.

"I couldn't even consider living without you, love."

**HOPE**

It startled me on how long it took us to break through the trees, but then I remembered I wasn't riding with a crazy vampire who happened to think ninety miles per hour was slow. Finally, we approached the main road and we on our way to Nicole's party.

"So, what do you think about my skills with adults?" William raised his right brow as he started to smirk.

"Pretty impressive, I have to say."

"Thanks. Hey what was wrong with your uncle?"

"He has issues with letting go of things," I said simply.

"They seem pretty cool and young."

"Yeah, they are."

"Who was that who answered the door?"

I knew this question was coming. No one could help themselves from asking. "That was Alice, my aunt."

"Oh."

"Just oh. You're not going to comment on pretty she looks our anything?"

"She's pretty, but she's no you."

I was shocked by his comment. "No me. What's that mean?"

"You're pretty, too – in your own way. A way that makes me think there has to be more to you than I think," he concluded. I was flattered by his comment, but also frightened. What did he mean there was more to me? He barely knew me?

"You just met me," I tossed at him. He stopped the car and I noticed that we were already at a house that was spilling with kids.

He leaned over at me and whispered, "That's what makes you so interesting." I felt like my heart was pounding against my rib cage as I pulled myself out of his car. He took my hand and led me inside to the already active party.

"Hey I got one question to ask? Were you lying when you said there will be parents here?"

"I guess we'll find out," he chuckled.

Around ten – thirty William and I arrived in the front of the house. My first date was fun. William and I found as a corner in the party and ended up talking about each other. He was an easy person to confide in. I found out that he couldn't dance, which didn't bother for I wasn't that coordinated on the dance floor as well. Before we knew, time had past us by and we ran out the house so I would back home in time only to end up early. So, now we sat in his car, waiting for the right time to depart.

"I really had a good time tonight with you, Hope," William remarked.

"Yes, it was…nice."

"Hope, I have to admit you're an amazing person, I hope that we could spend more time together. I want to know you." His eyes bore into my with a sincerity that even Uncle Edward couldn't challenge.

"Didn't we talk about me enough tonight?" I kidded, trying to wane off the intensity of the moment.

"And yet it seems like I'm only skimming the surface." His voice sent a secret thrill through me – was it right to feel this way so soon? His comment left me flattered and yet frightened again. How much did he wish to know about me?

The car became awfully quiet. "Well, I guess you better get inside. Your uncle is probably looking for you." He had turned away from me in an attempt to start his car when I grabbed his hand.

"Well, technically we still have a little over ten minutes," I stated.

"True. I'll walk you to the door." He got out of his car, and politely opened my door taking my hand in the process. Hand-in-hand, he led me just to the stoop of the steps. Then, he turned to face me when I noted the grin he had plastered on his face. "Did you ever open my gift?"

My eyes budged in recognition. "No, I'm sorry." My face drew up in an apologetic pout.

"Then, it's a good thing I grabbed it before we left, isn't it?" He pulled out the rectangular box from his pocket and I gasped at the sight. Slowly, he opened it, revealing a yellow and white gold necklace bearing a charm that featured a pair of eighth notes. "I saw it and I immediately thought of you and your music. It symbolizes you and my passion for music and hopefully we'll be able to be together more in the future."

"Thank you, William." Then, I lifted my hair from around the nape of my neck. He meticulously and gracefully secured it around me. I softly fingered the charm, feeling its zeal. He drew his hand away from me leaving my skin tingling from the sensation left from his touch.

A smile stretched across his face radiating a warm glow onto my cheeks, and I batted my eyes in content and smiled nervously back. He lifted up my chin so his eyes were the only thing that held my attention.

"Hope, may I…?"

"Yes," I eagerly consented. He leaned towards me until I could feel his breath swirling sweetly in my face. I closed my eyes and waited for his lips to caress mine. Soon, I felt the moisture touch my lips, my cheeks, my nose – all over my face. My eyes shot opened as I realized what had happened. This would have be been my first kiss – if the sprinklers hadn't cut on.

William chuckled as he tried to clear the water from my face. In a matter of seconds, we were soaked. "I'll call you," he said before ushering me towards the door. Once, I was safely shielded from the showers under the porch, I waved William off. He sprinted to his car, dodging the sprinklers. As he was tucked into his car, I stole away into the house, slammed the door, and smiled as I fingered the display of affection that was wrapped around my neck. I had been swept away by William.

But, my smile drifted towards a grimace when I realized why the sprinklers had come on.

"UNCLE EDWARD!"

**haha...that makes me laugh every time I read it...okay. I'm good. REVIEW, please and thank you. :)**


	12. Same Terms

**Same Terms**

As the bliss of my first date slowly faded, I realized I was standing in the foyer of my aunt and uncle's house slopping with water. My designer outfit was ruined. My hair was ruined. My first date was ruined. My first kiss was ruined. Everything was ruined!

I didn't know why I screamed Uncle Edward's name because even if I would have whispered, he would have heard me.

"Yes," he said. He appeared out of nowhere, but the smug grin on his face suggested otherwise.

"Why would…how…I…Him…You!" I clamored incoherently. "Ugh!" I threw my hands up in exasperation as Aunt Bella came in. I stamped out of the foyer heading for the stairs but Uncle Edward was too fast and cut me off from my escape.

"Wait, Hope, let me explain."

"Explain what?" I crossed my arms defiantly. "That you basically ruined my first date with William." Uncle Edward winced at me my words. "He…he was about to k –"

"No, he was about to attack you," Uncle Edward justified irrationally. He didn't even believe his on words.

I stared at him – unbelievable. "Attack me – with his lips?"

"Yes," he lied. I screamed again and shuffled past him going to my room.

I slammed the door closed and flopped onto my bed – soaked. I knew I was probably ruining the sheets of my comforter. Nothing matter that much to me anymore about what from this point on. That night I cried myself to sleep – not over Uncle Edward's stunt, but over how much I anticipated having William's lips on mine.

**EDWARD**

"I guess messed up, Bella," I spoke to my wife. She had put down a dish towel she was using to wipe her hands.

"No, I know you messed up, Edward. You pulled a dirty trick, tonight. Are you really that insecure that someone's trying to steal your baby away?"

I didn't answer.

"Are you?"

"Yes, I admit." I came towards my wife and she wrapped me in a loving embrace.

"Edward, you have let her go and do her own thing. You're being too overprotective. If you really trust her you would have known that she would have been alright, dear." She was massaging my back as I took in her words.

"I know, love, but it's difficult. And I still don't know about this boy…"

"Edward, do you remember our first kiss?"

I smiled. "How could I forget?"

"Do you remember how you didn't trust yourself, but in the end you discovered that you were able to overcome your desire and love me – human and all?"

"Hmm…I see your point. But, I don't know. He seems…different. I just don't know, but when I do find out, no one will be able to gang up on me." I kissed Bella on the lips.

"Except for me," she teased, before she passionately threw herself into another kiss. I wanted the kiss to go deeper, but Bella wasn't having it. "No more, you have to fix your mess, before you can have a fix." She pulled away from me, playfully hitting pointing into my chest.

"Bella, you are still the most dangerous creature I ever met," I smiled. I knew Hope had now fallen asleep, crying, so my best plan was to wait for her to wake up and talk then. It's difficult raising a teenage girl.

Somehow, I would have to make it up to her. But what?

"Bella?" I called and she turned around as she ascended the stairs.

"Yes, Edward?"

"Did you notice how Hope was wearing a necklace?

"Did she leave out the house with one?" Bella questioned.

"No."

"Huh." That's all Bella said as she pondered over it for a moment. "Well, night, Edward. I'm going upstairs."

"Goodnight, love," I called back. I knew Bella was probably going to read or take a long bubble bath. She deserves it; she has worked hard trying to keep me in check with my overprotective side. She loves me more than I could ever ask for.

Now, I must occupy my time with something. I guess I'll grab a book from the study. I swiftly went up the stairs and pushed opened our bedroom door. I walked past the walk in closet and past the bathroom – Bella was soaking in the tub – towards our study. There in the library, I sat in my favorite comfy chair and…sulked. I listened to Bella's steady breathing as she relaxed. I listened to Hope's movement as she tossed in the night. I wished I could read both of their minds right now. But Hope was so much like Bella, it aggravated me. Was that it? Was that the key to my anxiety about Hope dating? She reminded of Bella – my sweet, beautiful wife. No, Bella and Hope did resemble each other, but I knew this was strictly about the boy.

I crossed my arms and shut my eyes as I recalled the thoughts that processed through his mind earlier this evening. I did this until Bella came in. I cracked a smile.

"For a minute there, I thought you were taking a nap like you did in the hospitable from the James incident…" she teased.

"Funny, Bella. Now come here and help me figure this thing out." With that I pulled her down into my lap and laid my head onto her chest as we rested there at peace in each other's arms.

**HOPE**

I woke up this morning in a better mood than I expected. Well, I guess that was due to my dream – or should I say fantasy – about William and me cuddling together and then he would actually kiss me.

The day presented itself as overcast – the best day in the standards of my vampire side of the family.

I came downstairs not speaking to Uncle Edward.

"Good morning, Hope," he greeted, but I ignore him as I continued towards my barstool. He sat in his usual seat, looking at his usual paper.

"Good morning,_ Aunt Bella_," I said, emphasizing on the name. She came over with a plate eyeing me suspiciously.

"Good morning, Hope. Eat." I did as I was told. "Hope, today I'm going to be out with your Aunts and Jasper and Emmett are gone for the weekend. You and your uncle can think of something to do together. Right?" I knew there was a reason she was forcing me to eat, so I couldn't object just yet. "Good. Now, Edward, I'll be back before lunch. Have fun. Okay."

"Umm…Aunt Bella, I think I'm going to just hang with friends," I suggested after I swallowed a mouthful of scrambled eggs. Her friends shot me an 'oh really' look.

"Yes, Bella, maybe she should hang with her new friends," Uncle Edward agreed. Aunt Bella had placed her hands on her hips as if she was fed up with us.

"No. You, two are going to work this thing out, even if I have to lock you in a closet. Edward you already know what you're not getting until this situation is straightened out." Gross. I hated sometimes how blunt they were about the physical boundaries of their love. "And Hope, no friends or William. Family comes first. So work. This. Out." Her face resembled a vampire as Uncle Edward and I froze in shock. She left us there, dumbfounded, and she went upstairs.

Soon, she came back down wearing a blue sundress and her face had been restored to its original beauty. "Tootles," she waved as she headed out towards her garage. Still shocked, we heard her Audi coupe rev away from the house but after that pure silence. Not a creature stirred. Not a clock ticked.

Eventually, I heard Uncle Edward melt from his frozen position as he ruffled his newspaper. I took this as a sign to evacuate to my room. I climbed down from the stool and cleaned my plate in the sink already filled with warm, soapy water. Once I was done, I crossed the kitchen into the sitting area to confront Uncle Edward about my plan.

"Uncle Edward, I'm just going to…"

"Yes," he agreed, not even looking in my direction or letting me complete my thought. He continued to stare into his newspaper though it seemed to me his mind was elsewhere. I climbed the stairs when I noticed he also rose and was planning to hide out as well.

Once I was in my room, I looked around trying to find something to occupy my time with. In a room as spacious as mine, I would think there would be numerous opportunities. First thing on my mental list was to log on to my computer.

I clicked on the internet link, but when the window launched, I received INTERNET SERVER AVAILABLE. So, I loaded it again and again, but the same window kept popping up. "No," I mouthed. "No," I whispered. But the "no's" came faster and louder until I screamed "No!" at the top of my lungs as I slammed my palms on the desk. So, I guess the computer was out for now.

Pushing out of my desk chair, I hurried over to my cell phone, grabbed it, and flicked it open.

I'M LOCKED DOWN! LOST IN THE ABYSS OF BOREDOM!

I was going to send that text to William, but when I was about to push send I looked into the corner of screen – no bars, no service. I grunted in fury and threw the useless phone on my bed.

But the same pattern continued throughout – no television connection, no dial tone on the house phone, and no fun.

That was when I realized Aunt Bella had disrupted all of our modern technological signals so they wouldn't hinder Uncle Edward and my reconciliation.

Alas, there was one piece of technology Aunt Bella couldn't touch, books. Excited by my discovery, I hustled to my bookshelf and scanned the shelves for anything that could entertain me. My choices were limited.

"They fall in love…he runs away…she dies…she grows up…hmm…" I had searched all over and spoke the endings of some of the novels I have read recently. But then I stumbled upon The Giver. I plopped down onto my bed, resting on my stomach, and begin reading.

I heard thunder rolling through, and the sky was very threatening, but I couldn't go anywhere.

One-third of my way through the novel, I remembered the ending. Angry, I flung the book onto the floor and ducked my head into my arms. Rain fell. I thought it would be just a quick shower, but it kept falling – violently.

I couldn't sulk forever, so I got up and grabbed one of my textbooks to start my weekend assignments. I worked tediously – until the power went out.

Thunder clapped in the distance and lightning flashed only illuminating my room temporarily. Besides that, the sinister darkness was threatening my insanity. How was I going to survive this? Weren't the back-up generators supposed to start now?

"Hope, are you alright?" Uncle Edward materialized in my room, scaring me in the process. I knew he could see how wide my eyes must be. I couldn't see him in my room, but he could see me.

"No." I was miserable.

"Well, I'll be downstairs if you need me."

I didn't know if he had left or not, but I didn't want to be in this dark room alone. "Wait!" I called out. I climbed off my bed and tripping in the process. Instantly, he held a stone grip on my torso and I felt my feet leave the ground. Before I could blink (though it didn't matter, I couldn't see) Edward placed me down on the couch.

"I'll be right back," he promised before he disappeared again. The cascading water from the rain drummed outside making me restless in this dark house. It was amazing how something so beautiful with light could intimidate you once the shadows fell. Lighting candles, Uncle Edward was my only comfort.

"Here we go…" He spoke lightly. The candles flickered off his face revealing his smile and I grinned back. It was nice to see a little light in the house.

He seated himself on the couch that was facing me, and we awkwardly, we scanned the room trying to avoid small talk. However, there wasn't much to see considering the house was dimly lit.

He clasped his hands together while closing his hands as if he was entering deep concentration.

"Why didn't the generators come on?" I questioned. His eyelids flew open and he turned his attention back to me.

"I don't know, but I don't think we need them. We have our own light."

I had a good feeling that Aunt Bella had something to do with that.

"Hope, I want to apologize to you and William. I was being overprotective and irrational. Will you please forgive?" His eyes were not smoldering. Instead, they looked on the verge of tears if he could cry. My heart skipped a beat in solace.

"Yes, Uncle Edward. I forgive you," I spoke quietly.

"Thank you." Relaxing a little, I chuckled to myself. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"I thought about the whole sprinkler ordeal. You know Aunt Alice and Rosalie are going to be furious with you because my clothes are ruined. But I want to know what gave you that idea?"

He smiled assuredly. "I believe it was on a movie. You got to admit it was quite comical."

"It was funny, but still don't do that again. I can just imagine what William must have thought…"

"I knew what he was thinking," Uncle Edward muttered and his face suddenly turned stony and tense.

"And none of that. Intense glares and pout faces aren't allowed," I reprimanded. His face still glared and I frowned. "And stop reading his mind."

"Why? I don't like William."

"Did you like any of the other guys who wanted Aunt Bella? Or who thought about Aunt Alice or Aunt Rosalie?"

He remained quiet. The rain continued to pour down.

"That's what I figured. But William is…special and I know it's going to take some time for you to accept him, but whether as a friend or significant other, you're going to have to relax, preferably now."

His gaze was brought back to mine. I hoped he could hear what I was saying. "I guess I can relax a little, but promise me you won't let anyone hurt you."

"I promise." I knew Uncle Edward would a least try to control the way he felt at times as I had promised to take care of my heart. He had good intentions, but at times he took it to the extreme. Even Aunt Bella knew her husband blew things out of proportion. The intensity of the conversation slowly faded as the rain finally began to let up. "Now, what are we going to do to occupy our time?"

Leaning forward, he rested his hand in his left palm. "Why could play games?" Suddenly he was back laden with a stack of board games. He placed them onto the floor and pulled out a deck of cards from his pocket and dropped them on the table.

I grabbed the first game on top, Scrabble, and stated, "Let the afternoon of games begin!"


	13. Playing Games

**Playing Games**

**HOPE**

So playing Scrabble with Uncle Edward was a bad idea. Throughout the game, I began to wonder about his diction. Then I remembered that he had more than a hundred years of vocabulary built up compared to my measly fifteen years.

I wanted to play a different game after my disappointing loss. "Let's play Monopoly?"

"Doesn't that game take forever?" he asked. He still was smiling smugly about his win.

"A guy who can live forever is concerned about a time consuming game?"

"Yes." But, I knew better than to believe his words. He was afraid that I might actually beat him in Monopoly. I grabbed the game box and set up. His pawn was the car as I claimed the steamboat.

"Pay up Uncle Edward!" I exclaimed after he landed on Boardwalk – my property.

He grunted and handed me a five-hundred dollar Monopoly bill. "This game is a rip," he mumbled. He grabbed the dice again, but accidentally squeezed them with two much force. When he reopened his hand, the remains were only dust. "Sorry," he apologized.

I started to create a list of games that I couldn't play with Uncle Edward:

1.Scrabble

2.Monopoly

He suggested that we play chess. I opposed that idea because I saw him and Aunt Alice play before and their game was serious. I suggested poker and he instantly reproached me.

"Poker is a game of gambling, which is something you have no business being in. Who would teach you such a thing?" He failed to realize Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper taught me.

"Well have to do something. Something where we were on the same level…" I started.

So that just added another load of games on my list. If I still believed in Santa Claus, I would send in this list so he could avoid buying me these games. Then, I had an idea.

"Go Fish," I shouted, excited.

"Excuse me." Uncle Edward looked confused.

"Go Fish. The card game it is simple and easy. Nothing that requires that much brain power so that you can't cheat. So what do you say?" I asked. Uncle Edward pondered over that for a moment before agreeing. I dealt out the playing cards as Uncle Edward and I engaged into an intense game of Go Fish.

We engaged in a deep battle of Go Fish for two hours before Aunt Bella returned home. We didn't even notice the lights came on.

"Hey," she called, but we didn't pay her any attention.

"Got any threes?" Uncle Edward muttered.

"Go. Fish." I put so much in emphasize on my words, that Uncle Edward growled in frustration. That only made it the game any better. Reluctantly, he grew from the deck and mumbled too fast for my ears. Apparently, he was swearing because Aunt Bella almost blew up in fury.

"Edward, you can't use that kind of language in front of Hope, whether she can hear you or not" she scolded. He just narrowed his eyes and shot her a challenging look. Then, she started to speak to him quickly.

"I'm sorry," he voiced before returning to the game.

"Do you have any kings?" I asked. I was so close to winning, I could taste it. He sighed and slowly drew out a king from his playing hand. I snatched it from him and eagerly paired down the rest of my hand before shouting "I WON!!" at the top of my lungs. "You lose, Uncle Edward!!" I teased while breaking into my victory dance.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you won," he said flatly. I continued to dance until I pulled a Hope; I tripped over my own feet and crashed to the ground. "Are you alright," they both asked, hovering over me.

"Yes, I'm fine. But I think I scraped my elbow." Leave it up to me to find a way to hurt myself.

"I'll get the first aid kit," Uncle Edward volunteered as Aunt Bella helped me back onto the couch.

"Just like your mom," she whispered.

"Aunt Bella, how did you manage to disrupt my signals and cause the power to go out?"

"What are you talking about?"

"My internet and my cell phone couldn't get a signal. When I was reading, the power went out and Uncle Edward had candles…" My voice trailed as Aunt Bella's expression remained clueless. Everything clicked into place. The lack of entertainment, the lack of light, it forced us together. That meant I had to listen to his apology. Then, we were forced to interact with each other. Uncle Edward didn't see any other way to communicate with me. He was playing a game. It was all a set up and it worked.

Uncle Edward came back with the first aid and saw the tension in my posture. "Uncle Edward, you are cunning." His face flashed with innocence as he bandaged me up.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," he said through his poker face.

"Oh, really? You expect me to believe that Aunt Bella set up this whole day with all of the schemes and that you were just the innocent bystander?"

"Precisely," he smiled. Aunt Bella decided to speak up.

"Actually, Edward wanted to apologize to you for the way he's been acting and felt the need to go to extreme measures. So, I was instructed to leave the house."

"You were in on this, too?" I questioned.

Uncle Edward threw his wife a look. "Great going, love," he said sharply.

"You guys are unbelievable. I can just imagine what your child would go through. Wait, I am your child. Well, anyways, I'm glad that we got to spend the day together because I probably would have stayed in my room all day if it wasn't for the dark." I rose from the couch and hugged both of them. They smelled wonderful. "Well since we are all on good terms, now. Can we please restore my sanity a.k.a. technology signals." They both laughed. As Uncle Edward sped away to restore the connection, I followed Aunt Bella into the kitchen.

She laced herself into an apron and pranced around the kitchen like she normally does. Uncle Edward came strolling in. "All done, sweetheart. Now, you can tell William how I held you captive for hours." Uncle Edward smiled and I grinned back.

"Thanks, but as much I would like to spill the details of my imprisonment, I would like to help Aunt Bella – in the kitchen." The news shocked everyone. I didn't know if I had said something wrong or not.

"Oh, okay," he finally spoke as Aunt Bella glanced at me. "Well, carry on, you, two." Then he escorted himself out, smirking.

Something hit me in the face as Aunt Bella remarked, "Put it on, you're going to need it."

Oh no, what did I get myself into.

I strapped myself into the apron just like Aunt Bella though it took me some fumbling to get it tight enough.

"Okay, Hope, are you sure you want to do this?" she asked me.

"Yes," I remarked in a military bark while saluting.

"Well then let's start with something easy? What do you want to make?"

"Not really sure…how about a cake?"

"Simple enough…now I'm going to get the recipe, but can you gather the eggs from the fridge?"

I looked at her uneasily. "I'm still clumsy and all. I don't think that's a good idea."

She drew her lips into a frown. "I guess you are right. So strike what I said earlier and reverse it."

**BELLA**

We had successfully mixed together her chocolate cake batter and the last step was pouring it into the pan. "Okay, now Hope, pour it into this pan and then smooth over the top." She nodded and followed directions, but I could tell something was on her mind, because she was much too quiet. I dare not bring up my observation because she will just lie to me. She now smoothed the batter. "That's a nice necklace," I pointed out, trying to make conversation.

She looked down, fingering the musical charm. "This thing? Oh, yes, it's beautiful. William…gave to me." She looked up at me hesitantly.

"Oh, so he gave you that. Wow, do you know where he bought it?"

"No, all I know is that he said it reminded him of me," she smiled to herself. It was sweet to see my little girl swept up by love as I had been.

"Do you like him?" I pondered. Of course the answer was yes.

"He's the best. He's so sweet and kind, funny, charming, musically-inclined. He's kind of like a human Uncle Edward. Except that he's not related to me," she laughed trying to hide her blushing. "Aunt Bella…mom? How do you if you really like someone?"

I took a deep breath; I knew she was going to ask someday. I ushered her near and whispered, "I knew that I liked your uncle when I realized it didn't matter what he was, I still the person he was. I loved Edward though I wasn't looking for it. It just blew up in my face and one thing led to another and here I am – vampire and all. I loved Edward more than oxygen and I now how too important it is," I laughed, recalling those various kisses Edward gave me that left me out of breath.

"What's so funny?" Her face drew up in confused yet amused.

"Well if I tell you this, you can't think of me as your mother. Okay? You have to think of me…as a friend? Can you do that, Hope?" I placed the cake pan into the oven.

"Yes! Now, tell me!" She went over to the sink to wash her hands as I started on the dishes at a human pace.

I filled her in on all the details of my romance as a teenager with Edward. Sometimes, her face with widen in shock and she would say: "You did that?" and other times she would giggle with me as I shared my embarrassing stories of Edward leaving me daze. But I did censor out some details; she didn't need to know that I tried to seduce a vampire because that was on an inappropriate level. I was still the authority figure.

"Wow, that must have been wonderful," she whispered.

"Yes, it still is…but you, young lady, have your own man to deal with," I teased. "I heard someone tried to kiss someone else?"

She blushed again; that was probably the cutest, but worse thing I could have given her. "Yes," she said meekly. "He did, but _your husband_ ruined it. But, I kind of glad. I wanted it to be special, but I don't think I was ready. I don't know if I like him _like him_…"

I looked at her, dumbfounded. "Do you like talking to him, Hope, so much that you think that you're rambling?"

"Yes, but I ramble anyways…"

"Every time he compliments you, your heart stutters a little? Does he make you feel special? Do you feel l"

"Yes."

"Do you love just to sit and watch him play? Hang out with him and do absolutely nothing?"

"Yes and Yes."

I knew this question would make her think. "Do you sometimes wish you could let him know the truth about your family?"

She froze and thought about it for awhile. After a while, she nodded slightly. "Yes."

"Then, you like him," I whispered back to her.


	14. Food for Thought

**Hope you like...**

**HOPE**

"Voila – chocolate cake," I announced. I placed the dessert platter into the center of our lunch table and their eyes surveyed my delicious dish.

"This looks and smells delightful," Lee Ann as she reached for her a piece.

"Go ahead and eat it up." It was Monday, the day after Aunt Bella and I made the cake, and it was moist and ready to be eaten. I could eat a whole cake by myself, but I had to think about how my tummy would feel.…

"This is great, Hope," Nicole smiled. "But you know they say the way to a man's heart is through his stomach…"

"You want to give a piece to William?" I whispered.

"No, I want _you_ to give a piece of cake to William," she beamed while sliding a slice of chocolate cake in front of me.

I eyed it curiously. "I don't know if I can do it. Our first date didn't end so hot." In fact, it ended cold and wet.

"I dare you." Her face was hard as the rest of the girls stopped in mid-chew.

"This is stupid." I shook my head at the nonsense while sliding the slice back.

"I double dare you."

"Come on, get serious, Nicole." I tried to laugh it off, but everyone bore a grave expression.

Then, a sly smile developed on her face. "Unless you want _me _to tell William how…most and…_tantalizing_ your cake is, you better go over there. Wait look there's another girl over there now."

I shot my attention over at William's table. Indeed there was another girl over there and she was just flirting away with him. Jerk.

"Okay, I accept your dare. I'll even drive that floozy away."

"Let's get ready to rumble," I thought I heard Brielle whisper to Sydney. I picked the piece of cake and paced myself over to William, trying to breathe as much as possible before I choked by him.

_Okay, Hope, you're doing fine…twelve feet…five feet…you're here. Now, talk._ "Hey William," I chimed.

"Hey Hope," He greeted warmly.

"Hello," I said curtly to the girl while she checked me out. I did the same to her: she had tramp written all over her. I turned my attention back to William. "I just wanted to give you a slice of my chocolate cake I made. It has all off the most important ingredients, especially love." That was the dumbest thing I have ever said, but apparently he ate it up, because he tried a piece.

He closed his eyes and moaned in delight. "Mmm…Hope this simply the most scrumptious piece of chocolate cake I have ever had." He smiled before taking another piece. The girl cleared her throat impatiently. "Oh, um…Ashley would you care to try some…" he offered.

"No, thank you. Well, I need to get going, I have other things I could be doing. See you William," She waved him goodbye and shot me a look. She was a hater.

"Thank you, Hope." He placed the cake down and rose from the table.

"Oh it was no problem –"

"Not for the cake. It was delicious. But I want to thank you for making Ashley leave." I stared at him doubtfully but he just drew closer to me and whispered. "You see, she's been flirting with me ever since she saw you and me at the party…"

"Is she _jealous_?" I proposed cheekily. His eyes lit up as he followed the game.

"That depends; does she have something to be jealous about?"

"That depends…"

"On what?" he smirked

"If you want to give her something to be jealous about…"

"How about you and I," he began while taking my left hand. His touch sent tiny thrills that ran in my blood. "Let her get jealous while I take you out on a date."

I blushed. "What do you have in mind?"

"Doesn't matter as long as I am with you," he murmured before taking my hand to his lips. How I wished that he would kiss my lips instead of my hand. His lips softly brushed across my knuckle causing my skin to prickle in goosebumps. I looked around the cafeteria to see his table and mine were staring dumbfounded. I blushed. "I love it when you blush."

"Well, since you like my chocolate cake so much and are so interested in my family, why don't you join me and my family for dinner?"

"I'll come only if I can help prepare," he grinned.

"Great, how about Wednesday?"

"Perfect, see you then…" He knew he was watching me as I hurriedly walked back to my table.

I rejoined the girls. "Is he still looking?"

"Wait for it…okay, now squeal." Our table erupted into a fit of giggles as everyone obsessed over the fact that I drove Ashley away _and_ scored a date with William.

"You must be something special, Hope. William doesn't fall for any girl and he's falling for you," Kayla pointed out. This was big news to me. William seemed to be a very patient guy and he was slow to get on with his feelings – except for our first date. But he did ask which made it more sentimental.

"So what happened on your first date? After you guys left the party? We saw the two of you huddled in the corner engaging in conversations." Nicole stared me down as she related some evidence.

"We talked."

"And…" she pressed while gesturing for me to continue.

"He did ask can he kiss me…"

"And you said…"

"Yes," I blushed.

"How was it? Was he good?" A frown folded onto their face as I related to them what my uncle did. "Who would have thought that such a hot guy could be so…controlling," Nicole pondered. Yes, at times I wondered the same thing.

In music class, William and I couldn't talk as much as we wanted to because Ms. Spinet said we were being too chatty, so she placed us at opposite ends of the classroom.

But at the end of class, William caught up to me as I was headed by my locker. "Hey Hope! Do you mind if I come over now? I mean we can get started on the Spanish homework."

I shoved a textbook in my locker while trying to let my heart slow down. "Umm…just let me call ahead first. I think you would understand." And he did. Before I could finish dialing Uncle Edward's cell phone, he called me.

"And the answer is 'no.'" He was growling into the phone, and I knew he was not controlling his temper.

"But you said you would try," I quietly whined into the phone. Uncle Edward was silent on the phone for awhile. "Stop doing that," I whispered.

"How do you know what I'm doing," he snapped.

"I'm going to tell Aunt Bella you took that tone with me and won't let me have friends over…"

He sighed. "Fine, Hope. I'll meet you at the house."

I closed the phone and grinned at William. "It's okay. You can come over."

We pulled up to the house. "I have to warn you that our house always has company, okay?"

He smiled while stroking my chin. "I like company…" He came over to my side to open the door and I stepped out. I could see rustling in the curtain and I knew that someone was peeping on me. I opened the front door with my key and was ambushed by my family of vampires who all screamed "William!" enthusiastically. He smiled as he greeted everyone with a handshake or hug. Did he not notice how hard or cold they were? "It's a pleasure to meet you, all."

Uncle Emmett escorted William to the nearest couch - probably going to chastise him. Sigh...men are always protective of the women in their family. But, William seemed to fit right at home - there were a couple laughs that escaped from the sitting area as I hovered in the back to watch.

Finally, once the show they were enjoying ended (some baseball exposé), William sat by me on the piano.

"This is nice," He complimented, before asking for permission to play. I gave him the go-ahead and the music filled the room. Everyone flocked over to see who was playing.

"So how was I?" William asked. I just smiled and hit him playfully. But Uncle Edward just grimaced at my action.

"I thought you were great, but I think we should get started on our homework."

"You're right." I took his hand, weaving through my family and heading upstairs.

"Wait!" Uncle Edward called.

"Yes?"

"Door open." I understood what he meant. I guess I couldn't expect too much from him so fast. I nodded and continued to trek up to my room. Opening the door, William seemed unfazed by the vastness of my room. He went straight towards my mini-sitting area.

"So what shall we do first?" he suggested.

I was confused. "I thought we were going to work on homework?"

"Hope," he chuckled. "We are."


	15. N is Nosy

**N is for Nosy**

Sprawling along the floor with mounds of paper was a tedious task, though it was filled with secret glances. I peeked at William through my hair, but he caught me every time and laughed it off.

"Let's take a break," I suggested as I rose from the floor. He did the same also and followed me out onto the balcony. The day was calm, but the sun was not bright, and I could feel a slight breeze blowing by. "So, how do you like the family?"

He laughed. "They are pretty cool. They all seemed to be close unlike my family."

"Yeah, they are always in each other's business." Mentally, I thought they were only in my business. "But, I love them. They are my everything. But why isn't your family close?"

He leaned back on the balcony support so he could look at me. "My parents work a lot and aren't home most of the time." His expression darkened.

"Oh, well. I'm sorry. But don't you have any siblings?" Hoping to brighten his mood.

I failed. "I had one brother, but he died when I was a baby."

"I'm so sorry…"

"It's okay. But what about yourself, do you have any siblings?"

"Nope. Just me. I'm spoiled, I know." He chuckled and turned to look out over the vista. "Oh, and I want to apologize for my uncle and his stunt."

"What stunt?" he said innocently.

"The sprinklers."

"Oh," he uttered in revelation. "The sprinklers. That was the night I was about to…_kiss_ you."

"Yes," I squeaked. "It was."

"Well, I don't see any sprinklers that can reach up here…" he suggested.

I turned to look at him to see if he was serious. He was. Slowly, he closed in on my face and I looked down – waiting. He was an inch away from my face, and I could even smell his sweet breath swirling into my nostrils.

"Hope." A voice called from my room. "Aunt Bella needs you down stairs." It was Uncle Emmett. The huge grin plastered on his face meant that something was up. William and I pulled away, still unfulfilling the kiss. He smiled and I blushed again. Vampires had the worse timing ever.

I went downstairs with William and found Aunt Bella in the kitchen with the other ladies. "What's up?" I asked. Aunt Bella shuffled around the kitchen trying to move as fast as she can without going above a human speed. Aunt Alice sat at my stool, but was drawn into a vision. Aunt Rosalie looked at me sternly, but then I noticed a grin slowly spreading on her face.

"Parents," she said as Aunt Alice came back to the real world.

My eyes widened in shock.

"I am not taking cues from a fifteen year-old," Uncle Edward voiced. In my mind I thought that physically he was still seventeen. "I am still wiser than you." Crap, forgot about William.

Soon, I knew my parents would be coming up the steps of the house and William was going to be attacked by my father. Aunt Alice said that dad, Sam, wasn't going to take the news lightly. And she said his reaction would be worse than Uncle Edward's. That was hard to imagine.

I came to William's side and explained to him what was happening. "That's great. I get to meet more of the family," he smiled.

I shook my head. "No, that's not great. You see my dad doesn't-"

But William came close to my ear and whispered. "Everything will be fine, okay?" Uncle Edward stared at us as if trying to understand the exchange, though I knew he knew what was being said.

"Okay." The doorbell rang. Great, the family was here. Jasper went to the door and let not only my parents, but Uncle Jacob and Aunt Hannah in. Oh boy, here came trouble.

"Oh, my Hope. It's had been too long, honey," my mom smiled as she squeezed me into the tightest hug she could manage.

"Mom – too tight."

"Sorry. I guess being around these men has toughened me up," she joked. "But it is nice to see my beautiful girl."

Dad came in, puffing out his chest as big as he could. He was trying to look macho and tough. But I looked at William – who was smiling as if the sun was in his mouth – but he didn't break composure.

"Mr. Uley, it's great to meet you. I'm William Carrington." William stuck out his hand and my dad shook it violently. I shot a look.

"Well, it's great to meet you, too, son. I hear you are fond of my daughter?" I shot my dad another look, but he and William started to wonder off together and the last I heard was from William: "Yes I am, sir."

Uncle Edward smiled and gave me a hug. "It's fine. Your father is calm, right now." I looked up at him from the hug to see his smile. I trusted him. Soon, he released me and went along with his brothers to attend to something else.

The only one who hasn't moved yet was Uncle Jacob. Aunt Hannah had wondered off with mom into the kitchen with the women. I walked closer to him and smiled. "So, everyone knows?"

"Yes," he spoke, but he didn't look happy. He looked rather upset.

"What's wrong?"

He seemed preoccupied before he answered me. "Nothing, don't worry your soul about anything." But the look he was displaying wasn't believable; I couldn't stop worrying. But before I could deny his request, he followed to catch with Uncle Edward.

I sighed before making my way into the kitchen, but the women were chatting away like they were at a beauty salon.

"Yes, and then I made Jacob get on his knees and – Hope!" Aunt Hannah shouted. "I didn't know you came to join us."

"Oh, but don't let me interrupt. Just pretend like I'm not here…" I suggested, though Aunt Hannah looked uneasy.

"Umm…anyways it fun," she rushed. "So, Hope, how's the boyfriend?"

"Okay, I guess."

"Have you had your first kiss, yet?" she smiled.

"Surprisingly, no, we haven't had that special moment yet. Though, I am anxiously awaiting it."

"Oh, that's okay, dear," my mom said.

"Yes, you know Edward didn't kiss me right away," Aunt Bella pointed out. I raised a brow. I didn't even know why she brought that up, because she didn't count. Uncle Edward didn't kiss her because he could have killed her.

"Whatever," I mumbled before I tuned out their conversations and concentrated on what I figured the conversation with my father would be like.

**SAM**

We came out to the back to sit on the swing, while I thought of how to break this boy. He sat next to me very nonchalantly.

"William, right?"

"Yes, sir."

"You like my daughter?"

"Yes, sir."

"You think she's beautiful?"

"Yes, sir."

"Is that all you care about?"

"No, sir."

"So you care about her personality?"

"Yes, sir."

"Is she talented?"

"Yes, sir."

"In what way?" I pressed. I was trying to trap him.

"She plays the piano."

"Hmm…do you think she is easy?"

"Sir, I can never think such a thing about a delicate creature such as Hope. I assure you I have nothing but the purest intentions for you daughter."

"And that would be…"

"To be in her company."

"Well, you sound like a very nice young man, but I going to need you to fill out something for me." I pulled out the sheet. "This is the application to date my daughter. Just a formality, but you should still answer as truthfully as possible."

William graciously took the application and scanned it over. He chuckled. "I will fill it out now if you would like, but if I pass, will I have to wait four to six years still for my application to be processed?"

"Son, are you patient?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then, yes."

I left him as he drew out a pen from his pocket. I walked back into the kitchen, grinning.

"Where were you?" Emily asked while she came towards me.

"Nowhere," I smiled.

"With you?"

"No one."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing." I kissed her before walking away.

**EDWARD**

"Are you guys ready?" I asked.

"For what?" I heard Sam say as he came into join us.

"The show," Emmett said smiling. Sam understood what we meant and we rushed to the bay window which overlooked the porch and backyard. But the girls were already there.

"Alice, you and your -"

"Hey, you only found out because you picked my mind!" she snapped.

"So…"

"So, sit back and watch."

Bella came over and snaked her arms around my waist as she whispered. "This is going to be so sweet."

Somehow, I could contradict that.

**HOPE**

I heard mom interrogating dad and his answers meant that something was up, again. What was up with my family and secrets? I groaned before mumbling that I was going to find William.

I didn't take me long. He was swinging slowly while filling something out. "What are you doing?" I sat beside him.

He smiled. "Filling out an application."

"For what? Let me see it." I snatched the paper from his hands and gasped. He was filling out an application to date _me_. I scanned down the page and even approached the rules for dating me. I stumbled up from the swing and was about to go after my father, when William pulled me back.

"Hope, it's alright. I believe he was joking, but for his reading pleasure, I'm going to fill it out. I told you to trust me." He grinned and drew me closer.

My heart was doing tumbles in my chest and my stomach had a million butterflies. "But what do I get for my pleasure?" I smiled.

"What about this?" He brought his face to mine and slowly our lips connected. I was taken by surprise; I didn't see it coming, so suddenly. But I liked it. I liked the gentleness of his lips on mine. I like the way they seemed to go with mine.

He drew away, and he laughed.

"What's so funny?" I said breathlessly, still relieving the kiss over in my mind.

"We have an audience," he pointed out, turning my attention to the bay window. My face flushed as I looked at my family who was either running away or waving.

"That is so my family."

"Want to give them an encore?" he suggested. How I wanted to, but not in front of my family. The first was mortifying. But William seemed amused by their nosiness.

"How about we postpone the show and get the reviews first?" I whispered into his ear.

He whispered back: "I can wait, especially for you, Hope."

I came back to the house, to see everyone had dispersed to their individual activities. They were trying to pretend like nothing ever happened. But they were bad actors. I could see the grins and the grimaces on their faces as I walked William to the door.


	16. Family Affairs

**Family Affairs**

HOPE

"How do I look?" I asked self-consciously.

"You look lovely, Hope," William commented as he rose from the couch. I could tell he meant it because he looked speechless after that.

"You are simply stunning, dear," Aunt Bella smiled as she pulled me into a hug.

"You always look beautiful, sweetheart," Uncle Edward smiled. I spun around once letting my white skirt flared in all directions. When I stopped, William offered his arm and I extended mine as we walked to the door. "Hope, could you be home by ten-thirty, please," Uncle Edward requested.

Before I could open my mouth to protest, William answered for me, "As you wish, sir."

Aunt Bella met us at the front door to let us out. As William and I walked down to his car, I couldn't help but feel a little apprehensive. I was going to meet his parents for the first time since we have been dating. Actually, this all occurred because Nicole brought up the fact that I haven't met his parents, but obviously he was always hanging out with mine. So, that day after lunch, I built up the nerve to ask him could I meet his family since he was always in the company of mine.

I was always curious about how relaxed and comfortable William was around my vampire and werewolf family. How could not notice their peculiarities? I always thought William noticed everything, but I guess humans were less perceptive than me since I knew what to look for.

Riding in William's silent car was putting my nerves on edge. The silence was helping my feelings, so I turned on the radio. It didn't matter the station and in the end, a variety station won out. Over the muted radio, I whispered, "Will your parents like me?" I couldn't take my eyes off my hands that rested on my lap.

I saw his hand lightly stroke my left hand, which forced my gaze to his face. He was smiling warmly. "You will be fine, Hope. Don't worry." I half-expected him to turn and look at me, but he wasn't like Uncle Edward.

"That's what you say, but it is nerve-racking for me. I am going to meet your parents, William."

"Everything will be alright. Believe me; I'll make sure of it."

"I believe you." We continued to drive down the road until William reached his turn-off. It seemed he didn't live that close to school either. Driving down a mile or two, we came to a gate that had the monogram CCM. As we entered into the gate, I could see the bricked pavement lining up to a mansion. I was left in awe by its style.

"You live here?" I said pointing at the massive house.

"No." he chuckled.

"No?"

"No, I live there." He turned my attention to an exterior building outside of the house. Stopping the car, he got out and opened my door for me. He took my hand and I stepped out of the car, unable to keep my eyes off of the two buildings.

"My parents built this residential suite for me, since they aren't ever home." William smiled at me while we continued up the steps. Soon, he took out his key and opened the door. We stepped into a foyer that opened into a pool table in the center of everything.

"They built it to make it seem like I am not lonely in a massive house. Would you like a tour?" I nodded and he took my hand and led me all over his place. First, we entered into the entertainment room, which in the center of his dwelling where the pool table was located.

"Do you play pool?" William asked.

I frowned and rolled the eight-ball down to his end of the table. "Not well." The eight-ball bounced off the side and scraped against a corner pocket. William seized the ball and projected it across the table, landing it perfectly in the opposite pocket.

"I could help you get better?" William suggested.

"I would like that. Now, what else is there?"

"Come on, and I will show you." I followed him as we branched off from the entertainment room to his bedroom, kitchenette, and his office. He took me into another room: his theater.

"You have a theater? Are you kidding me?" But he wasn't joking. There were eight over-sized Lazy Boy chairs in two rows of four. All of them faced the massive projector screen in the front of the room.

"I have one more room to show you…" William expressed while clasping my hand again. He seemed excited to show me this last one. We came to a staircase that was hidden next to his office. He ushered me to go up first, and carefully, I took every step until I stood in front of a piano in what appears to be a dayroom. The piano was the only thing that decorated the room though there was a door that opened into a wraparound balcony. "This is my relaxation room. I come up here to escape the world. And when I want to look out over the night sky, I go out on my widow walk."

I opened the exterior door and stepped out into the night and could see the stars illuminating the sky. William followed, wrapping his hands around my waist. "So do you like it?" he whispered in my ear.

"No, I love it," I whispered back. I leaned my head to the side so I could William's hazel eyes shining in the night. He was ecstatic that I was here. And I was, too. Suddenly, he kissed me, but I wouldn't break away. I turned around to face him, wrapping my arms around his neck. I didn't know if I was a good kisser or not, but I must have been doing something right because William didn't let go. He was slow and patient – He always went at whatever speed at wanted.

"Ahem," a throat cleared. I pulled away from William and cocked my head to the side to a man wearing a servant's suit standing the doorway. "Master William, your parents request the presence of you and your lady in the main dining hall as we speak."

I could feel the heat rise over my face as William answered the man, "Thank you for notice, Jeffery." Jeffery bowed and left William and I alone again.

"Why do we always have an audience," I mumbled looking at the ground, slightly embarrassed. But I was glad that I wasn't at home doing this.

William laughed before saying, "We are a popular attraction." I hit him playfully on his chest.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a butler?"

"Oops," William shrugged, and then he began to laugh again. "Honestly, I didn't think it was that important."

I place my hands on my hips and stared at him displeased. "You don't think it was important to tell your girlfriend that you have a butler that might happen to walk in on us. Yeah, that's not important."

He took hold my hand again. "It wasn't important. All that matters is that we are together. So, are you ready to meet my parents?" He smiled so widely that I couldn't refuse him. That was the sole purpose of this date.

We descended the staircase and went out of William's abode to go to the main house. The entrance of the main house was framed by two glass doors that were opened by two maids.

"You are so spoiled," I whispered into William's ear. He chuckled again and whispered back, "I know."

The house was ornately decorated; and I thought Uncle Edward and Aunt Bella's home was too nice. William's house seemed like a museum with marble, glass, and gold everywhere.

The butler met us at the foot of the grand staircase, lined with marble steps. "Right this way."

William and I followed Jeffery down another hallway which dead-ended into two ceiling high French doors. Jeffery opened one door and resumed his posture, letting us pass. William took my hand and we walked down to the end of an elongated wood dining table. At the end of the table, there were four places set up and two of them already occupied. That's when I saw William's parents.

"Oh, is this Hope?" his mother exclaimed while rising from the table. She walked over and hugged me. "Wow, you are really beautiful and it is a pleasure to finally meet you, Hope."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Carrington." I pulled away from her to see her husband extending his hand. I grabbed it and firmly shook it. "And a pleasure to meet you as well, Mr. Carrington.

"Oh, please, Hope, call me Mildred," William's mother requested. "And this is my husband, Constantine." They greeted their son, before they ushered us to have a seat. William pulled out my chair for me, and I took a seat, and he sat in the chair next to me.

It was strange for me to be sitting so formally for dinner when Aunt Bella and Uncle Edward never sat at their dining table, and I usually ate at the bar since I was the only one who ate in the house. Back at home with mom and dad, we all would sit at the kitchen table or would have company over. I was used to loudness, but everything was quiet and disconcerting.

I looked at the place setting before me and saw that I was about to eat with gold tableware. Everything was so formal and elegant. I looked up and saw Mildred smiling at me and I smiled back.

Compared to William, Constantine was very ordinary looking. He didn't have William's tan or hazel eyes. Actually, William's father was quite the opposite. Mr. Carrington had a creamy complexion and jet-black hair and had muscles that were as big as Uncle Emmett's. His eyes were dark brown and looked empty. Though he smiled, I could tell it didn't reach his eyes, his soul.

I turned my attention to Mrs. Carrington, and noticed that she didn't look like her son either. Her skin held a slight tan, but it didn't hold the same natural bronze as William's did. Her eyes were light blue and her hair was a flaxen blond. She looked a very meek woman that age was slowly taking over.

They seemed an odd family. Everyone different from the other, but somehow they fit. Like different puzzles pieces somehow coming together to make a common illustration.

Soon, Jeffery, accompanied by another servant, brought out a simple tossed salad with Romaine lettuce. I took my fork and knife and begin to cut the fresh greens into bit-size portions.

"Hope, how old are you?" Mildred asked.

"I'm fifteen, turning sixteen soon," I answered before forking salad into my mouth.

"Oh, what a delicate age," she smiled as she cut up her salad as well. "I remember when I was your age. My parents wouldn't let me start dating until I was sixteen. I remember I started dating a boy named Bruce. But then I met my husband. Wow…those were the days. What do your parents think of your relationship with our son?"

I patted my mouth clean with the linen napkin and saw the little lip gloss I had left go with it. "Well, my parents are okay with it. William met them already. But, actually I am staying with my aunt and uncle."

"Really?" Constantine inquired.

"Yes, really," William commented firmly while he took a bite as well. I could see that he was tense around his parents.

"So, Hope, do you play any sports?" Mr. Carrington asked.

"Uh…yes, I play softball. But not for a team, I just play with my family – mainly my Uncle Edward."

"That's interesting to know, because our Will –" Mrs. Carrington raised her eyebrows in William's direction, who laid his fork down and sat back, "– plays baseball."

"Mother," he groaned.

But she held up her hand. "No, William, you didn't tell her, did you?"

"No," he said softly.

"Well, then, it is my job to inform the girl. Right? Right." William sighed and went back to eating and I turned my attention back to his mother. She was staring at me, but not at my face. "Are little Willie has been baseball since he could walk. He would toss around the ball and clap every time it left his hands." I laughed with her and nudged William in his arm and he couldn't help, but laugh as well. "Where did you get such a necklace, dear?"

I looked down and smiled. "William gave it to me on our first date. Isn't it beautiful?"

Mrs. Carrington didn't take her eyes off of it. "It certainly is," she said tightly.

I was confused by her change in demeanor. She seemed to be only focusing on the necklace for the longest time.

She jumped. "Oh, excuse me, hon. Sometimes, I zone out. It's a terrible habit. Anyways, carry on. So, do you and Will have any classes together?"

"Yes, William and I have Spanish and music together."

"What instrument do you play?" Mr. Carrington asked.

"The piano, my uncle taught me when I was twelve."

"That's cool. So, are you really close to your aunt and uncle?"

"Yes," I smiled. "Sometimes, I like to think I have more than one set of parents. I love my family dearly and we are all so close. William met them all."

"Oh, did he?" his mother expressed. "Well, he never mentioned it to us."

"Well, you are never home, either," William said harshly. The table quieted awkwardly as his comment lingered in the air.

Mrs. Carrington eyed her son, but continued to talk to me. "If you don't mind me asking, but where are you originally from, Hope?"

"My parents are Quiluete and they live on the Indian reservation in La Push."

"So you are Native American?"

"Yes."

"Mom," William cut in. "Why don't we cease with the questions and turn back to dinner."

"I suppose you are right," she frowned. Soon, Jeffery reappeared with four covered dishes.

The questions died down as we all started to enjoy the deliciously prepared meal at hand. I looked up at William to see him staring intensely at his father who was staring back.

"What's wrong?" I whispered. William snapped out of his glare to soften his look at me.

"Nothing is the matter. Are you enjoying yourself?" He smiled. But he didn't seemed relaxed enough for me to believe him this time.

"Yes," I answered him. William kissed me on the cheek.

"I take it my son treats you right," Mr. Carrington said heartily.

I turned back to the table, blushing. "Yes, he does. He is one of the kindest, most honest people that I have encountered. That's why I love him."

William turned his head back to me and he quickly looked down at the necklace, meeting my eyes again, and I could see his hazel eyes glowing in bliss. "I love you, too." William and I both grinned at ourselves as his parents watched on, not amused.

When I noticed they were still watching us, I quickly turned back to Mrs. Carrington to resume conversation. "So, Mildred, do you cook?"

"No, oh God, no. I am never home long enough to do anything but work. Does your mom cook?"

"Yes, she's a homemaker, and so is my aunt. What exactly do you do?"

"Umm…I am in business. I work with my husband twenty four-seven. I used to work only part-time until our oldest son died. To get my mind off of things."

"I'm sorry about your loss," I sympathized.

Mrs. Carrington dabbed her eyes, in fear of smearing her makeup. "It's okay, dear. James was in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"That's awful."

"Yes, I was informed by his friend. I can't remember his name, now. But he said that James was burned in an accident down in Phoenix. The death was traumatizing that his friend, oh Laurent, was never heard from again."

For some reason, my heart lurched when she said that. For some reason, I felt like I should be frightened. For some reason, something was gnawing at me from deep within. I needed to leave. But it was only eight-thirty.

"So, how is business?" William asked, cutting the intensity.

"Business is good, son. In fact, we just hired a new secretary…" Mr. Carrington started to ramble on, so I could think.

Jeffery came back to replacing the entrées with dessert. It was cheesecake drizzled with raspberry sauce.

After Mr. Carrington stopped talking, the table was quiet again and no one bothered to carry on anymore conversation. It was a little unnerving for me, just having them watch me eat.

After dessert, William's parents escorted us to the parlor. There, Mrs. Carrington poured her and husband wine from the decanter. "I don't know if I should ask you if you would like a drink or not?" she chuckled.

"That's okay, I don't drink or smoke."

"Good, because William shouldn't be either."

William taken a seat next to me, and clasped my hand in his as he played with my fingers. "Mom, I'm not doing anything I shouldn't be doing," he smiled.

"That's good to hear. At least one of my children knows how to stay out of trouble," Mildred said as she seemed to zone away again. "It seems like only yesterday he was here…"

"Dear, let's excuse ourselves," her husband suggested before she sloshed her drink away. But he wouldn't take no for an answer, so he coaxed her into leaving the room.

William and I heard the muffled voices of his mother and father right outside the door. "Sorry about my mother; she gets like that sometimes." I looked into his apologetic eyes and wrapped my arms wrapped him.

"It's okay. We all have our moments."

"Yes, we do. William, I noticed that you don't look anything like your parents."

He looked at me with his brow raised. "You make it sound like a bad thing."

"No, no," I said quickly. "It is not necessarily a bad thing. But it is odd."

"Well, that's because I am adopted."

"You are adopted?"

"Yes, but only you know that, okay? I don't want this spreading around school."

"I promise." I sealed the deal with a kiss on his nose before giggling to myself.

When Mildred and Constantine had come back, it was like their attitude had changed. They looked no longer affable. Their expressions had darkened and I felt my skin crawl.

"Sorry, William, but your mother and I had an emergency come up and we have to leave the state for a meeting. I'm sorry, son."

"It's not like I am not used to it, anyways," I heard William grumble.

William and I excused ourselves from the parlor and headed to the front door as he parents headed upstairs. Getting into the night air, suddenly let my lungs breathe. Was I holding my breath?

"Are you okay, Hope?" William inquired while touching my lower back.

I nodded fiercely. "Yes, yes, I am fine. I am just a little…. I'm okay." I hugged him and he led me to his car. He opened the passenger door and I slipped in while he waited to close the door. Then, he went around opening his own door.

He placed his hands firmly on the steering wheel, but didn't start the car. Instead, he hit his head against it and held it there. "Hope, do you really love me?" he mumbled.

"Yes, William."

"That's all I needed to hear." He lifted his head from the steering wheel and brought the engine to life.

"I will see you, later, William," I said, before kissing his cheek. But he didn't let me get out to car, yet. He brought his hands to my face and fondle with my cheeks. I felt my heart beat rapidly.

Slowly, his face came closer to mine until our lips eliminated any distance between us. "I love you, Hope," he finally whispered into the dark before letting me out. I told him not to bother getting out, and that I could walk myself to the door.

"Just be safe, okay?" he chuckled. "And watch out for sprinklers."

I came up the steps to my house, to see that my aunt and uncle had gone up to their room. "I'm home," I said softly, knowing that they heard me.

Suddenly, I saw them come downstairs. Aunt Bella was in a negligee and Uncle Edward had changed into sleep pants. "You smell like cheap cologne," Aunt Bella warned as she approached me taking a seat on her white couch. I came over and sat next to her.

"And that means what?"

"Hope, do we need to have the 'talk?"

I scrunched up my face in disgust. "How could you think such a thing from me? I would never, ever, ever…. Well, I would, but not now. Okay, I been William all night, what do you think I would smell like?"

"True. So, how was it hon?" she asked.

"It was…creepy, actually. William is cool and all, but he doesn't look anything like his parents. And his mom has these moments when she just zones out, like Aunt Alice. And his father looks scary. And…the only thing I can remember from the conversation is that his mother was obsessing over her dead son, James, and his missing friend Laurent."

"Wait – did you say James and Laurent?" Uncle Edward asked.

"Yes, why?" I saw that the gold leaked from his eyes letting the black wash over.

"I could kill him," he hissed.


	17. Runaway Love

**Runaway Love**

**BELLA**

"Uncle Edward, why would say something like that?" Hope yelled. I saw Edward turn around sharply.

"Because, that little no-good –"

"Edward!" I scolded. "Control your temper. Now, we will talk this thing out." Edward stalked out of the room again heading to break something, I was sure. "Hope, I think it is time for you to call it a night."

"Okay," she grumbled reluctantly and trekked up to her room.

"Edward," I whispered. "Come here, now!" He flew into my face and I grabbed him into a hug.

"What are you doing, Bella," he growled.

"Distracting you."

"Oh. Well, it is working," Edward admitted though I could still hear the anger in his voice. Then, I kissed Edward, though he didn't want to until the anger was gone. He relaxed and fell to the couch.

"You _are_ dangerous," he complimented.

"Thank you," I smiled briefly, reverting to the problem at hand. "So, what's the problem, Edward?"

"I was right," he grinned. "I was right. I didn't like William, and I had a valid reason after all."

"What do you mean?"

"His mother said that James was her son, and that he had died. I wonder if she knows the cause. But, this lady is in on the secret life of vampires, and I don't doubt that she is one. But, I can't put all the information together, until I get what Hope, knows."

He took my hand and flew up the stairs. He knocked softly on Hope's door, and she mumbled "come in." We came in and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Hope, honey, we need to talk about this William, boy," I began.

"Okay, what about him?"

"I don't think you should see him, anymore," Edward said bluntly, and I shot him a look.

"Why?" Hope said boldly.

"Because his family lying to you."

"You lie to him," she pointed out.

"Yes, but for his own good."

"What if they are lying for my own good?"

"Hope, I'm not going to play this game with you." Edward scolded. "Now, James, William's so-called brother, was the vampire who tracked down your mother and almost killed her. I had to have enough control to suck the venom out of her blood stream. Laurent was James's friend who almost killed your mother again as a way to get revenge, Jacob and Sam and the rest of the pack were able to kill him. William's parents know all of this."

"But that would mean they know about vampires," Hope said.

"Yes, it would. And William would know, too."

Hope shook her head, denying Edward's accusation. "I don't think he knows. And he is adopted. He doesn't look like any of them. And he parents have regular human color eyes, and they don't smell like vampires or werewolves. But that would explain why he is so comfortable around my family. He has been exposed."

"I don't think I smelled cheap cologne either," I voiced. "I think that was his parents that I smelled on you from William. But I must have smelled it when he came in for the first date." I didn't burn my cookies, but I did smell faintly whatever his parents are.

"But why didn't I pick up on it?" Edward said.

"I guess…you didn't know what to look for, and I still have more human characteristics and traits than I remember…. But still, how does William fall in this?"

"That's what I am waiting to hear," Hope said also.

"William is something. I know it," Edward began. "His thoughts are too pure for me not to be suspicious, Alice's prediction didn't sense any danger coming up, and Jasper couldn't pick up anything. The boy is too clean to be human. It is like he has his own filter in his mind."

"You make it sound like he is Jesus or an angel." Hope voice was doubtful. "But what about the day he was rude to me, would an angel do that?"

"No," I spoke up. "But what creature or thing would be exposed to vampires, werewolves, and not be one. And how could he not know?" I only had one answer spring into my head, but I wanted to know what everyone else thought before.

"What is it, love?" Edward asked, reading my expression.

"Okay, when I say it, you can't laugh, though?"

"I won't," Edward and Hope promised together.

**WILLIAM**

Hope loved me. That's all I needed to get through my life, and another lonely night. My parents were always leaving and didn't attempt to spend time with me. It was terribly upsetting. Who was going to be there to support me? Congratulate me?

I pulled into the driveway and saw my parents' car still sitting in the driveway. I went back into the main house.

"Mom? Dad? What are you guys still doing here?" I was surprised to see them standing at the foot of the staircase. I walked towards them, but they halted me about five feet from them.

"Don't see her again," my dad said sternly. His face was reddening and I could see a vein bulging out of his temple.

"Why? I love her!"

"Because, her family and she aren't good enough for you," my mom explained.

But I denied that. "You don't know her family. How could you judge before –?"

"We know her family better than you think!" my father barked. "We have ordered you to never see her again!"

"I don't understand you all. I thought we were having a nice time at dinner – except for mom and her crazy tangents!"

"I didn't cause those! She did! I didn't bring those memories up voluntarily." My mom was breathing heavily and I could see her body was tense in hatred.

"How could do that?"

"Her uncle killed your brother!"

"No, he didn't. James died in a fire. You said it was an accident."

"William, I think it is time for you to understand our business," my father started. "We _exterminate_ people like Hope's family."

"You murder humans?" I whispered slowly backing away from my parents. "What makes family so different than the rest?"

"First, they aren't human," mother hissed.

"Hope's human. They are all human," I chanted.

But mother shook her head. "Hope lives in a house full of vampires. You left your scent all over there. William, face it, you are naturally attracted to her and her family. Why do you think you were always over there? And now, it was time to give them what they deserve. You see your brother, James, was a gifted tracker, but he didn't want to continue the family business.

"He got too interested in the vampire life and rebelled against us. He had a fling with a vampire, Victoria, who eventually turned him. We expelled him from the house. Last, we heard was from Laurent who left a note saying the James was dead and who killed him. Edward Cullen. We changed our plans of killing vampires, to just tracking that one family.

"William, your father and I have been alive for a long time, trying to keep our human counterparts alive as long as possible. We adopted you from a family and planned on changing you as well. But we wanted. Just like your brother. Don't be like your failure of a brother. You are better than him. Now, we have to kill Hope's family."

"NO! You can't!" I yelled. "I'll do anything. Anything, I promise," I begged on my knees.

My father came over to me and placed a platinum dagger in my hands. "Kill them. Leave the girl."

I weighed the weapon in my hands and bowed before my parents. "Yes, father."

**HOPE**

"You got to be kidding me. Vampire Slayers. Is that the best you can come up with? Personally, I like Uncle Edward's angel theory better."

"Hope, actually Bella's theory is plausible. Most vampire slayers are triggered from real vampires. They are not like werewolves. They are highly dangerous because they walk among us, and can be imperceptible," Uncle Edward explained.

"But if they are, won't they be planning to attack us?"

"Well…yes, but we won't know when because of their thoughts. It is like you and Aunt Bella. You, two, have very guarded minds. A vampire slayer can only block their negative and…dirty thoughts. I am going to kill that boy!"

"Edward," Aunt Bella snapped. "Stay focus! We have to figure something out. Hope," she said turning to me. "Your best bet would be to stay away from William."

"NO! I love him," I cried.

"I understand that, Hope, but for the sake of the family, you have to," Aunt Bella said calmly, but I drowned her out with my cries.

"Why does it have to be me?" I mumbled.

Uncle Edward sighed. "I'm pretty sure they won't kill her, so we need to leave now, and alert the rest of the family."

"I agree," I heard Aunt Bella say. Soon, I was alone in my own misery.

I loved William with all my heart, and now I was about to lose him over something that happened when I was even born. Why? I knew now about William and I was sure, he knew about my family.

I got up from my bed and sluggishly came to my balcony. I threw open the doors and breathed in the night. A night that had begun so beautifully was shattered by family histories. I looked out wishing that there was something that I could do that would end this mess.

I saw a light approaching the house. I ran downstairs – not even tripping in the process – to answer the door. I ran outside in my pajamas to see it was William's car. He got out and I hugged him forcefully.

"You shouldn't be here," I hissed at him.

"I know, but we got to go," he ushered me to his car.

"Wait, William, I can't leave. My family…." I looked back at the huge house.

"I know all about your family and you are all in danger. We got to go, now." He started to pull me around to the passenger seat.

"Where are we going, William?"

"I am not sure. We got to get away, though. From this mess they created."

"Okay, let me get some clothes." William and I went upstairs and started throwing clothes into a suitcase. I made him leave while I pulled on some jeans and a t-shirt. Once packed, I grabbed my phone started back downstairs to leave.

I opened the front door but then thought against it. "William, I can't run away with you. It wouldn't be right for my family."

"I understand," he frowned. "But do you think they will kill me?"

"I am not at all sure, but it's only one way to find out." I kissed William like I never have before. It was eager and rough – not at all sweet and delicate. But there was only a matter of time before both of our lives ended. I felt my arms wrap around his neck as his wrapped around my waist pulling me closer to him. I didn't want to let go of him, and I didn't want him to let go of me. He was my first love. He was my everything, right now.

"Did we interrupt anything?" a voice called out. I turned around to see a mysterious man standing in the house. At first I was shock, but then I let my attitude seep out. People were always ruining our kisses.

"Who the heck are you?"

"You, two are to come with me."

"I don't have to come anywhere," I snapped, with William pushing me back protectively.

"Calm down, Hope," William whispered. He brought his attention back to the intruder. "Good man, how can I help you? Do you want cash? Valuables?"

"You can help me, by stepping out of the house and leaving with us," the man said sternly.

"Us?" I asked. "Who is 'us'?" Just then another mysterious guy and a short girl came in. They charged at us and the last I saw was William fall to the ground.

"WILLIAM!" I reached out for him as he did the same for me. But the guys were moving too fast. I fought against their hold, but they were too strong for me to be a match. William was being tied up, so his outstretched arm, defeated, fell behind him.

"HOPE!" But our cries were muffled when a thick cloth was thrust into our mouths.

**BELLA**

I felt horrible keeping Hope from her first love, but everything happened so fast that we had to take precautions to help everyone. Edward and I returned home with the whole Cullen family after explaining the ordeal.

"That's so sad," Esme expressed.

"It's okay, mom. We'll get through this one, too," Alice comforted. Emmett was behind Edward practicing his jabs in the air.

"I' m ready for them," he grimaced.

"Hold on –" Edward halted. He crouched down to and walked cautiously up the driveway. I came around to William's car in our driveway. "They aren't here. And someone's been here."

I froze behind him. "What do you mean?"

"One of _us_. And Hope and William are gone. Call Sam and Jacob, and tell them to be on alert. Sam is going to be furious to know his little girl is gone."

I took out my cell phone and dialed their number. "Emily?"

"Bella? What's going on?"

"Hope and William are missing and Edward believes that another vampire has been over here."

I heard the phone dropped to the ground as Emily started to scream, "SAM!" I heard repeat the same thing I told her and Sam calmly grabbed the phone.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" He strained to control his temper in fear of turning into a werewolf.

"I don't know yet. But Edward said be on alert for any activity. We will call you if we find out anything." I terminated the call and tried to contact Hope.

All I picked up was her voicemail.

I called again and again until I was sure her mailbox was full with messages. "Hope, honey, this is your mom…Bella. Please come home, baby, from wherever you are."

Rosalie broke into William's car and found a dagger. "Looks like he came with a mission," she said with a disgusted. "And to think I thought he was cute." She moved around to the trunk. She tapped around the lock and until she banged it once and it opened up. "Well, it looks like our little angel was planning to run away."

Inside the trunk was William's suitcase.

"And I bet, Hope had one packed as well," Rosalie mentioned.

We all went inside the house and was hit with many different scents, but we all could pick up the main ones. We saw Hope's suitcase, but the whole foyer was laced heavily with a stench.

They all pointed to one party who had used their minions: The Volturi.


	18. Darkness Falls

**Darkness Falls**

**HOPE  
**

I felt like I would never see the light again. Not only did they stuff my mouth and tie my hands up, but they blind-folded me as well. No longer could I see William. I wasn't even sure if he was still with me or not.

But something inside told me that William was here and he wasn't going to leave me. He would never leave me. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket several times, but I had no way of getting it. I knew they heard it, too, but they didn't bother to remove it.

I would have cried, but why? Why would I let them see that I was weak? Why would I let them see my fear? I couldn't cry. I had to stay strong.

For my moms, adoptive and biological.

For my dads.

For my family. Vampires and Werewolves.

For William. Human or not.

One part of me was relieved to know that William knew about my family; something I wanted to tell him. But another part of me wanted to hide in fear the he might flee because he was scared.

I was only fifteen, but I still believed that I was having a rougher time than Aunt Bella. Was she ever kidnapped? No, but she did have several vampires who wanted her dead. Did she have a boyfriend whose parents happened to be vampire slayers? No, but she did have a husband that at many times could have killed her.

"How much time do we have?" I heard the female say.

"It is hard to say…" one of the gentleman responded. "What are going to do with these two, anyway?"

"Master didn't say. All he said was bring the girl and the boy if he is with her."

They were talking about William and me. And who was master? And did they want with us?

I felt my body picked up and carried somewhere. Where, I wasn't sure. Where ever we were, it was damp and I could smell the must and mold in the stale air. I stopped breathing because the air was so bad. Though I couldn't see, I could feel the darkness creep up on my skin. It was like having the chicken pox all over again. But I couldn't scratch because my hands were still tied.

I heard a door open, and we all went through. The stranger holding me turned and I felt as if we were heading down a hallway. I could hear William muffling, but other than that, it was dead silent. I couldn't hear feet pattering on the floor. I couldn't hear breathing. I couldn't hear any life.

Where was I?

A door creaked open and I felt my body shoved in. Unfortunately, the ground was the only thing to break my fall.

"Ugh," I grunted I toppled to the hard cement. Then, I heard another grunt feel the room. Roughly, I was lifted up and the blindfold was ripped off my eyes.

I blinked repeatedly trying to focus my vision again. The room – or should I say confinement was half-lit by one light bulb hanging above. I saw them rip the blindfold off of William.

He looked worn-out. I wanted to scream out to him, but mouth was still stuffed. The man who intruded in the house came to remove the release my hands and my mouth. I could see they were doing the same with William.

"Where are we?" I blurted out.

The man sighed and slammed the dungeon door shut. I got up and walked over to William, with his lids halfway drawn closed. "William?" I whispered. But he didn't answer me. "William!"

"The things we do for love," he whispered out. Then he opened his eyes and looked up at me. His eyes were no longer the hazel color I love – they were a coffee brown as if life was being drawn from him. He looked considerably pale as if he was cold.

"William, are you okay?"

A weak smiled spread across his face. "I will be okay, Hope. Don't worry about me."

"How can I not? You don't look so good."

"Ah, I will be fine. Hope, I'm sorry about all of this."

I twisted into his arms and held him. "I'm sorry, too. I wanted to tell you about me. I wanted you to know everything, but I couldn't. You have to understand I couldn't tell you because I could have been killed in the process. I understand if you don't love me…"

"Hope," he said softly, "I could never stop loving you. I don't care if you live in a house full of vampires. I won't care if you were one. I would love you the same Hope – for who you are." He kissed the top of my hair before chuckling. "Do you think your father will invalidate my application, now?"

"I am not sure if he even knows yet. But I guess I will have to hide you if we make it out of here…."

"Do you know where we are?"

"Nope."

"Do you care?"

"A little – but only because I am with you," I smiled. "But I do have a question to ask: are you really adopted?"

William hesitated to answer. I could feel him tense up behind me. He sighed before speaking. "Mildred and Constantine are not my real parents. Apparently, they adopted me from a family with the intention of turning and training me to be a…vampire slayer. They also told me that was why I was attracted to your family. I was always around vampires constantly that I was drawn to you _and_ your family."

"What happened when you went back home that made you come back for me?"

He sighed again. "My parents told me everything…and I was supposed to…suppose to," he choked to continue. "I was supposed to come back and kill your family and leave you for them. But I couldn't do it. I had no reason to. So, I wanted to take you and me away from the drama."

"Wow."

"Yes, I know, but apparently, the plan backfired because here we are in a dungeon." He lifted up his hands.

"That's okay. I still have you." I turned my body around to rest amongst his chest. Our breathing steadied together.

It felt so right to be here. To be with William. "I love you, William Carrington."

"I love you, Hope Uley." Soon, we drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

But as soon as the peace came, trouble brewed again.

"Get up!" the men yelled. William and I were startled back awake and yanked off the floor. I tried to brush myself off, but the man pulled my arm before I could get the dirt off.

"Hey, what gives?" I yelled out. "Where are we going?" The man turned and the first time I saw his eyes, crimson. "Are you a…vampire?" I whispered.

"Can't we get this girl's mouth duck-taped?" the man muttered to the other.

"Or better can we slash her throat?" the other one said. I gasped as the both broke into laughter.

We turned down a hallway. I looked at William and mouthed "I love you" as we approached more doors.

William and I were thrown into a brightly-lit room that resembled a court room. I saw three elderly looking men sitting up high in robes that draped down. William leaned in my ear, "I still have no clue where we are."

Then, the old guy in the middle suddenly stood up and yelled, throwing his hands up, "Welcome to Volterra!"

"The what-a?" I said back.

"Volterra. Right now, Hope, you are in Italy," the old guy said.

"Why am I here?"

"Well, we will get to that in a moment. I can't wait for your mother to get here. I haven't seen her in years. Can you believe that?" He smiled widely.

"You know my mother?"

"Oh yes, of course. But I have failed to introduce myself. I am Aro," he pointed to himself. "And these are my brothers, Marcus and Caius. Together we make up the Volturi. I am sure your mother has spoken of us."

"I'm sorry, but I can't say that she has, but she will be pleased to know that you kidnapped my boyfriend and me," I said bitterly.

He looked away nervously. "Well, I didn't mean for them to be so rough. But, you still fought anyways. You are a feisty one," he chortled. "It's great to have you, so please tell me about yourselves. Oh, and have a seat."

The girl who came to my house brought out chairs for William and me to sit in. I looked over at William timidly, but he looked calm. "Umm…where do we begin?"

"Anywhere you like!" Aro smiled. "I'm dying to know your story."

**BELLA**

"Can't they fly any faster?" I groaned as we just left the air strip and took off into the sky.

"Bella," Edward chided. "You are going to have to relax. This is the fastest mode of transportation. We will get there. I promise."

"But, but…." My fight was over because a wave of tranquility hit me. Stupid Jasper.

The only thing I could concentrate on right now was my darling baby who was in Italy. Alone. With some boy.

But unlike Edward, I thought William was innocent. The look in his eyes when he saw Hope suggested that he loved her because I saw the same look in my Edward.

Now, the rescuing of Hope turned into a family effort. Since Emily and Sam couldn't come to Volterra, the whole Cullen clan was acting as their liaisons.

I curled myself up next to Edward and whispered, "Does this make me a bad mother?"

"No, hon, it makes you a great mother. We are flying halfway across the world to rescue the important person in our lives. We all have our moment when we are tested but that is what makes it love. Love is something that is a gift. A gift given to only those who are worthy of our affection. Love is special, Bella, and it affects people in different ways. Whether it makes us do crazy things, or in your case die for one another, it is special. Hope is special to all of us in their own special ways.

"Emmett has another little Bella to ruff up. Alice and Rosalie have another person to dress up. Jasper experienced other emotions he never felt before. Carlisle and Esme felt that Hope was their grandchild as they watched her grow up. We gave Sam and Emily the gift of a child. And Hope gave us the gift of being a family again.

"She is special to all of us. And as much I as would hate to admit it, William loves her as well. Jasper told me so. I know now that he would never harm her."

I looked up at Edward's eyes. "Are you upset because William is like you?"

"In some ways, yes. But actually, it is more of a relief. At least I know now what to look for…."

"Are you saying the Edward Cullen isn't perfect?"

Edward smiled before saying, "I love you, Bella." I kissed him and sat back, waiting for this long flight to be over.

Seconds passed.

Minutes.

Hours.

Finally, we landed in Italy, but Edward pushed me back into my seat. "We are going to have to wait until darkness falls, love," he whispered.

"But I can't wait," I complained.

"We have to. Carlisle has connections, though. Come on." He let me get out of my seat as we disembarked from the plane. I hated this in every way. I hated everything. I wish at this moment I was still human and could just run into Volterra and grab Hope.

But what would be the chances that I would make it out? If I was still human, would the Volturi turn me themselves? Or would they…finish me off?

I let the questions fall to the back of my mind as Edward took my hand and escorted me through the Airport. In my mind I thought, _Hope, honey. Whatever you do, don't give up on William. Don't let go._

**HOPE  
**

"Well, I don't want to sound rude or anything, but exactly do you know my mother?"

Aro smiled and clapped his frail hands. "Ah, Bella, you're darling and interesting mother. I met her years ago with Edward – part of Carlisle's coven. The story is complex and rather…. Why don't ask your mother? I don't want to feel like I'm telling something I shouldn't. Though, I do love secrets. Hope," he said leaning towards me. "I would like you to know that I have a particular gift. I am able to…experience every thought and event a person has ever had in their life. I just would like to know. Could I try you?"

I looked over at William, who was ushering me to go ahead. It couldn't hurt any.

Unhurriedly, I stepped towards Aro, raising my right hand. He drew out his hand and made contact with me. His eyes closed and his expression was focused and hard. I looked at Aro's two brothers, who rolled their eyes at the demonstration. Apparently, they knew something I didn't.

"It seems…that you are like your mother after all," Aro muttered in dismal. I knew what he meant.

"Oh, you can't read my mind. Like you couldn't read my mom's."

"Can Edward read your mind?"

"Sometimes. It depends on whom I with."

"Simply fascinating. And what about you, young man? Can I _pick_ your mind, as well?"

William walked up to where I was and outstretched his right hand. Aro took it eagerly, and I could see his eyes fluttering. I knew he would be able to read William's mind, but how much?

"Well, you seemed to have led a very happy life, young man," Aro said grimly.

"I wouldn't say it was all happy times, sir," William replied. Aro excused us back to our seats.

"Since I can't read your mind, Hope, could you please tell me about yourself?" Aro requested.

I gulped and breathed deeply. I didn't know how crazy this was going to sound, but I began to let my life spill out in front of strangers. I started with how I lived with my adoptive parents, and how Aunt Bella and Uncle Edward took me in. Then, how I found out my real parents, and how my family is composed of vampires and werewolves.

"My family is a big mesh of drama. But I love them dearly," I concluded. I could hear one of the bodyguards whispering, "It sounds like a soap opera. That's so sad." I turned to see him. He looked like he was on the verge of tears.

"Oh, that was a nice story, Hope. But now, I want to know about your beau."

William didn't seem at all shocked or appalled by my story. His expression was still soft and heart melting. He cleared his throat. "Well, I was adopted as well, when I was a baby. I don't remember who my real parents are, but I guess that doesn't matter much now. I had a brother named James who died when I was a baby. And I recently found out my adoptive parents are vampire slayers. Mildred and Constantine. They wanted me to kill Hope's family because her Uncle Edward killed James. But instead, I was going to run away with Hope, but then we were kidnapped and brought here. That's my story."

No one in the room moved. No one made a sound. It was strange to see Aro at a loss of words. He brothers seemed more interested now as they readjusted their postures.

Finally Aro broke the silence. "Mildred and Constantine. They are special creatures aren't they? Vampire slayers. They take on the persona of their human characteristics which helps them keep their skin and eye color. It is all quite strange really. Vampires are to cats, as Werewolves are to dogs. But vampire slayers are like snakes in the grass. They slip by us, unnoticed, until they decide to take a little nip. They feed off of vampires, but are able to sustain on human food, though human food progresses their aging. They only way they won't age is through vampire venom. They are able to prep offspring to be vampire slayers, but can wait as long as they like to turn them. If vampires are characterized as Cinderella, vampire slayers would be the evil stepsisters that get away with everything. Of course, you know, son, you are an _enemy_."

"Well, I believe Mildred and Constantine are your enemies, sir. Certainly, I have no intentions to be what they have become."

"That's all very interesting, son. But, there is still the issue of your knowledge about our world. There are very few humans who know about it, and they understand the…_risk_." Aro's voice took on a chilling quality. "William, are you human?"

William shuffled around and furrowed his brows. "Sir, I am not at all sure."

"Hmm…and Hope is just human. I am not at all sure of what to do with you, two. Demetri," Aro called. "Please, escort them to the guest rooms. And gently this time."

"Sure thing." Demetri motioned for us to follow him. We were led up a spiral staircase until Demetri opened a door. "Stay here. And don't come out, or trouble will be upon you."

William and I walked inside when Demetri swiftly closed the door and locked it from the outside.

"Oh, William," I cried throwing myself on him. "What are they going to do?"

He kissed my forehead. "Everything will be fine. We just have to wait."

"But what if they kill us?"

"Then we will be dead together. But let's not think like that." He pulled me from him, so he could look me in the eye. "Nothing is going to happen."

"How can you be sure?" I grumbled, while folding my arms across my chest. "Look where we are. We are in a guest bedroom. How many guests could the Volturi have? And how many don't make it out of here alive?" I flopped myself down on the bed.

"I know this feels like a long way from home, but Hope, you have to be optimistic. If you aren't, how much faith can I have?"

"I don't know, considering that all your thoughts are cheery and positive."

He sat next to me on the bed, and rubbed his hand soothing on my back. "They are all not positive, Hope," he sighed. "You see, the only ones that people can perceive are the positive ones. Like Aro and Edward. And your Uncle Jasper can only pick up my pleasant emotions. But I feel much more than that. You see, I actually have the memory of my parents giving me away to Mildred and Constantine. But they didn't give me away at all. Mildred and Constantine kidnapped me from my parents…after killing them. Not a proud memory, but I remember. I don't know why because I was still a baby, but it is still in my mind. I remember when I was rude to you. It still haunts my mind, but no one knows that. The only thing I can do is go with it, and be William."

"That sounds…frustrating."

Looking for comfort, he laid in head lightly on my shoulder. "It is. How did your uncle respond when he found out?" William smiled.

"He…did all, but broke something. But the surprising thing is I always thought you were like him."

"Oh and how so?"

I shrugged. "It's something I can't explain. I can only sense it. But you are like him. In more ways than both of you can ever know."

William rose from my shoulder, and I can see his eyes possessed the hazel color again. "Is that a bad thing?" he smirked.

"Why? Are you a bad boy?" I asked turning to him.

He chuckled. "Guess you will never know, now will you?" He quickly kissed me.

I smiled. "Guess not." I kissed him back.


	19. Sacrifice

**Sacrifice**

**HOPE**

If my real mom and Uncle Edward were to walk in here right now, I would be in some serious trouble. Here I was in a locked room on a bed with my boyfriend. Not that he tried anything, but I could just imagine what Uncle Edward would break – William.

"What are you thinking right now?" I asked.

"About how much I love you."

"And what else?"

He turned to me, and got up from the bed. Pacing in front, he didn't answer right away. "About how life would be different after this. Where do we go after this, Hope? How do we progress? We can't go back to regular life. By the time this is all over, I don't know if I will have a life anymore."

I came to his side and embraced him tightly. "Don't think that. We will be rescued. Uncle Edward wouldn't be happy to know that I am with you." I chuckled at the last thought. I didn't think any of the men in my family are happy to know that their fifteen year-old girl is out in the world with a seventeen year-old boy.

William laughed as well, when he noticed something sparkling against my chest. "You are still wearing the necklace. I half expected you to take it off after the family fiasco."

"But I wouldn't do that. I have too much respect for our relationship to let family situations get in the way."

"You make it sound like we are Romeo and Juliet," William scoffed as he played with my necklace in his hands.

"Are we? Think about it…you're William Carrington, one of the hottest guys at school. And then you end up falling for me, Hope Uley, simply because you were intrigued. I am young and guileless, while you're experienced and amazing. We have family issues that date back before we were ever old enough to understand. The only differences are that we ran away, while Romeo and Juliet planned to. But they had so much miscommunication that eventually ended their lives."

"We aren't a tragedy, Hope," he pointed out.

The way things were going, we could be. William and I could both die here in this…castle full of vampires.

I caught his fingers with mine and pulled him away from the necklace. "Romeo…" I whispered to him.

"Juliet," he whispered back before leaning towards me. I let his lips touch mine again. Slowly, they moved against each other. Melding and Blending. Softly and then with a little pressure at times. It was perfect. It was a sweet kiss combined with spicy strokes against each other's lips. There were no interruptions like before. There wasn't any wondering if someone was watching or listening. There wasn't anyone but William and me. Together. My heart raced in my chest as my breathing became stagnant.

Soon, we both pulled away. William gave me one chaste kiss before breathing heavily. A smile appeared on his face. "Did you enjoy that?"

I was catching my breath, too. "Yes. So much, I want to do it again."

And we did, until I had to let my heart calm down. William chuckled, leaving me dazed while he sat on the bed again. That's when we heard the door unlocking. It was time to face our fate.

**BELLA**

Darkness finally started to fall amongst the city as we snuck in through an alleyway. Edward led me down the same tunnel I walked through before. But this time, I didn't have to be dropped. We raced through the front and demanded to see Aro. Unfortunately, Jane was the one to receive our request.

"I'm sorry, but Aro is in a very important meeting at the moment. I can not let you in," she smirked.

I stepped up to her, with fury in my eyes. "Listen! My daughter and her boyfriend are here. I can smell them. Now, you better give me some answers or…."

Jane took a step forward, challengingly. "Or what?"

I was about to slap her, when Carlisle took my raised hand. "Bella, why don't _I_ handle this? Edward, please?"

Edward nodded and took me away from Jane as the snarls started to rip from my chest. Carlisle and Jane were negotiating as I was still furious.

"Bella, please calm down," Edward pleaded as he held me from behind.

"I AM CALM!"

"Isabella Marie Swan Cullen," he whispered as he pressed his lips lightly under my ear. "Please, don't create a scene here."

I sighed, letting the anger expel out. "I…am…calm."

"Good," he whispered again. "Now, we are going to get Hope. But you have to be calm. What are you worried about?"

"THAT…that Hope is dead."

He kissed underneath my earlobe, moving onto my cheek. "You know that is not true."

I frowned as I realized what he was doing. "If you don't quit dazzling me, I will -" I mouthed the inappropriate peril to him so that no one in the room knew what was going on.

Edward chuckled before saying, "Is that a threat, Bella?"

"No. It's a promise." He immediately stopped and released me, turning me around. "At least I tried." He kissed me on the lips this time, though he was strictly warned not to dazzle. "Now, Hope isn't dead, and neither is William."

"I know, I know, but I just want to get her. I want her here, now. It hurts to know that she is doing this alone."

Edward shook his head. "But she is not alone. She has William. They are together."

Carlisle and Jane stopped talking, ending with a handshake. He signaled for us to follow. We proceeded until we faced Aro and his brothers.

"Welcome, Carlisle. I am so happy you came to visit," Aro grinned. "You have been gone too long. We have to catch up!"

"We can discuss that later. I am here with a professional and personal matter at hand. Recently, we discovered the disappearance of my granddaughter, Hope, and her boyfriend, William. Did you have anything to do with this?"

"Why, certainly. There was a disturbance. We investigated and found those two the center of the problem. There are here now. Would you like to see them?"

"Yes!" I spoke up.

"Well, Demetri already left to get them." Aro smiled while bobbing his head from side to side as if music was playing.

I tried as hard as I could to control the emotions. I looked over at Jasper. "Could I get some help, please?" He nodded and immediately, a wave of serenity hit me.

We waited as the tension mounted. Soon, I could hear Hope and William coming. I tried to prepare myself for them, but when I saw her come around the corner, I failed.

"My sweet baby!"

"Mom?" I hustled towards her, entirely too fast for human speed, seizing her into a maternal hug.

"Hope, honey, I missed you," I cried. "Oh. I love you more than you can ever know!"

"I love you, too."

Everyone came over to envelop her into hug as I moved out of the way to approach William. With his hands behind him, he watched earnestly at the family spectacle. When he saw me coming, he smiled.

I wrapped him into a hug as well. "Thank you, William. Thank you for keeping my baby."

"You're welcome, Mrs. Cullen," he replied.

I pulled back and smiled. "Call me Bella." Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Edward coming over. He came to my side and extended his arm to William, who shook it.

"Well, I would like to give you my gratitude," Edward spoke.

"You are welcome as well."

**HOPE**

My family was here to save me. I was happily ready to go home and finally be back in my own room. But, Aro didn't confirm we were able to leave yet. I was led back to the middle of the floor to await my destiny that lied in Aro's hands.

"Carlisle, you understand that Hope and William know?"

"Yes, I do."

Aro looked at his brothers, as I heard Uncle Edward growl from behind me. "You can't do that. They are just kids!" he protested.

"Well, what do you suggest we do? They can't pretend like none of it is real," Aro pointed out.

Uncle Edward pinched the bridge of his nose as he closed his eyes. "But what about his parents? They are out to kill us. How do you think they will respond to the fact that William won't be coming home after this?"

"When you put it like that, I understand perfectly," Aro smiled. He looked over at his brothers, and then lightly touched Marcus' hand. He turned back to Edward. "Would you be willing to do a trade of some sort?"

I looked over at Uncle Edward, who was struggling to make up his mind about something. "What? What trade? Uncle Edward, what are they thinking?" I pressed.

He sighed and looked at me with troubling eyes. "He…wants me to trade your life for my servitude."

"What? NO! Don't do that!" I panicked. My uncle was going to trade his life for me.

"What choice do I have?" he sighed. "It is either you or me."

"Or me," William spoke up. "I'll stay."

I rushed to William's side. His face held no expression. "No, you don't mean that."

"Hope, what do I have to look forward to when I go home? Besides you and your family, I will have nothing. I could stay. I have nothing to lose."

I tried as hard as I could to blink back the tears that settled on the edge of my eyes. "But, don't you…love me?" I choked out.

"I do, I do," he whispered into my ear, before taking me into a hug. "But Hope, I love you so much that I don't want to sever the bond in your family."

"Don't. Don't William. You don't have to do this. You can go home…with me," I muttered, trying to come up with a good excuse. "You can stay with Carlisle and Esme. They will take care of you." But William was shaking his head.

"Hope. This has to be done. I will be alright. And so will you. I love you with all my heart. Don't cry. Smile for me." But I couldn't stop the tears. I tried to smile, but it ended up like a contorted grimace. William chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"William, you don't have to be the sacrifice. There has to be another way…."

"No, there isn't. Your uncle backs up my decision." I looked over at Uncle Edward, who looked upset, but accepting.

"But I don't approve," I huffed, wiping away the remainder of my tears.

"And I don't expect you to. But don't give up on me. I will come home," William assured.

"Come home now," I begged.

"I will come home – when the time is right. I love you."

"I love you, too," I whispered back. Then, he leaned down to kiss me. It was quick and unfulfilling, probably because my family was standing around watching. His hands clasped mine, squeezing and slowly let go. Finger by finger, we separated from each other.

William walked away from me to stand beside Aro as my family dragged me out of the room. "NO! I can't leave him!" I yelled while releasing my grip and running back to him. "William. Please…. Don't let us be a tragedy."

"I would not allow it," he whispered as Demetri led him away. Aunt Bella came back to grab me, but I fought until she gripped me too tight.

"Hope, honey, calm down," she soothed.

"I WILL NOT…calm down." But I didn't have a choice; Jasper was manipulating my emotions. "I love him. I love him. I love him," I chanted to myself, trying to make everything seem better. "He loves me. He loves me. He loves me."

As we boarded the plane, I half expected William to sweep around the corner and come away with me. But he didn't.

It didn't matter how many times I said it, it didn't change the fact that I was going home _without _William.


	20. Waiting

**Waiting**

Coming home was the worst feeling ever. I was empty inside after purging all the hate I felt for the Volturi, but somehow it wasn't enough to cleanse me of William. It didn't how much I tried to dilute my feelings for him; they were always there – even in small amounts. The Carrington estate was empty when we returned home. I didn't go over to check, it would hurt too much. Now all I did was sit on my balcony, knees drawn up to my chest, waiting for him to return to me. Waiting for my soldier to come home. But days went by and his car never did peek through the trees.

"Would you like something to drink?"

"No." My voice was surprisingly flat to me. Lifeless.

"Something to eat?"

"No."

"Hope," Aunt Bella voiced, exasperated. "You have to do something, dear. You can't pretend like it didn't happen."

"Who's pretending?"

She sighed. I thought she left, but I heard someone clear their voice from behind me (maybe not to scare me). "What do you want?" I grumbled.

"There is no need for the hostility, Hope," Uncle Edward admonished.

"Whatever."

"I know how you feel."

"You couldn't understand how I feel."

"Do I need Jasper to prove it," he argued. When I didn't answer, he proceeded on. "William did a very noble deed for you, for all of us. And he loves you with –"

"He doesn't love me," I mumbled.

"Yes, he does. More than you think. He risked his life for you. Defended you against his family and true nature."

"So."

"So? He said he was coming back."

"Words."

He crossed the balcony to sit by my side close to the ledge, wrapping me under his arm. "Do you believe that they are just words?"

Did I? Did I believe that William was just talking to comfort me? Was he fooling me?

I shook my head. William wouldn't do something like that.

Uncle Edward leaned into my ear. "Then, stop pretending it's a tragedy." He kissed the top of my head and rose from my side.

Those words struck a nerve. Was I pretending this was a tragedy when William said he wouldn't allow it? I was being a little glum up on the balcony. I sighed deeply before coming into my bedroom.

**EDWARD**

"She is still hurting," I announced, though everyone could feel it. Everyone could feel the same melancholy that Jasper was experiencing. There was no more the liveliness that Hope brought to the family. Everything was cold. Frozen. Dead.

"My baby…" Bella whispered as she took a seat on the sofa next to Alice. Looking miles away, Alice was deep in thought, trying to pinpoint William's return.

"I can't see him. They haven't decided." Her voice was disappointed.

"Well, there has to be a way to make her feel better," I thought. "She can't continue to be so depressing."

Bella cleared her voice. "We need to just give her some time. This is very difficult to deal with. It's not like she can move on because she knows that he will come."

Emmett raised his hand as if he was in grade school. "Shouldn't we send her home? You know, so she can clear her head a little. Be at her other home."

"But, is that really the best thing right now? She might not want to leave," Bella spoke up. "She might need to visit, but I am sure she will only come back. "

"We have to do something," Rosalie cried out after being silent throughout the course of events. "She can't keep sulking on her balcony. It's depressing." To someone who didn't know Rosalie, they might her think her outburst was due to impatience, but when I scanned her thoughts, she was genuinely concerned with Hope's behavior.

Everyone was concerned with Hope. I partly felt at fault for her heartbreak. I always grew up with the knowledge that history was bound to repeat itself, but I didn't know it would be so soon. Was I being punished for when I left Bella? It was difficult to deal with the first time, but it hurt more knowing that Hope was more vulnerable than Bella. She was more vulnerable because I wasn't the one causing her heartbreak. I had no control in helping her get better.

Jasper can try all he can, but not even his power was enough to combat the deepest despair. Emmett is not even happy. His mini-Bella is no fun to be around so, he has no one to tease.

I frowned. I wanted to make her feel better, and there was only one person who can make her happier than me. And I knew Alice just experienced a temporary void in her vision. "Send her to Jacob," we said in unison. Hope adores Jacob, her real father, and he loves her – just like a real father should.

**HOPE**

I was slumped over on my bed, looking at the balcony in vain. I sighed and directed my attention at the doors of my room. I didn't want to do anything. I didn't have the energy to.

I stared at the door, wishing he would swing the doors open and pull me into his arms.

I blinked, and my doors were open. I sucked in a quick breath. "Will…" I murmured while rising from my pathetic position. No, I mustn't get my hopes up. But there was no convincing myself. The visions flooded my memory.

To my already broken heart, William was here, but someone was in my room. I growled and shuffled into my closet to see the intruder. "What the heck do you think you are doing?"

Aunt Alice simply giggled.

"No, seriously, what are you doing?" I pressed, snatching up the blouse in her grasp.

"Packing you away."

"I'm not leaving."

"Oh, yes you are. And you're going to like it. You know why?"

I crossed my arms. "Besides the fact that I am being coerced?"

"You're going to see Jacob," she smiled at me, as she continued to take down more outfits.

Jacob? One of my favorite people in the whole, wide word. Probably, my favorite person. "What about school?" I couldn't forget about classes, though I don't think I can deal with music class without William.

"Edward can write you a note. You're smart, right?"

"Yes…but –"

"You're ahead in your classes, right?"

"Yes."

Her face brightened significantly. "Then, you are all set. Your parents know. We know. Everyone knows."

Great. I'm being shipped off. Again. I don't think this is healthy.

I sighed, and left Aunt Alice to her own happiness and went downstairs. I looked at everyone and frowned at their careful expressions. I wasn't going to explode or anything. Or not that I knew of. I was just a lonely knowing that William was much too kind for me.

Aunt Bella was the first to move. She followed behind me as I collapse my upper body at my barstool. I could feel her cool hands rubbing my back.

"I want to go to school one last day," I requested.

"That's fine with me, honey. Are you sure…you can handle it?"

I looked at her and I broke. Tears spilled from my puffy eyes, splashing onto her. Mom. Bella. Love. "I don't know. It's just so hard."

I gripped her in the tightest hug I could muster, trying to keep away the bad thoughts as if I had a scary dream. "I know. I know. I understand. Just cry it out," she soothed.

I wiped my running nose, while muttering, "I…want to say goodbye to my friends before I leave."

"But won't you be back?" she whispered while relaxingly running her hand through my long hair.

I haven't thought of that. Did I expect myself to come back? To place that caused me hurt and pain. To the same house I experienced my first kiss? My first love. My first true feeling of belonging. To the same house where I waited for…_him_?

I shook my head. "I don't know. Too soon to tell."

She kissed the top of my head, and I looked at her. She smiled, but it didn't reach her gold eyes. Her eyes were pained, as if she was experiencing the same thing I was. I knew there were some trials in her relationship with Uncle Edward, but to what extent? They never went in detail. They always drifted into their own worlds, as I could see their faces draw up in sorrow and agony.

But then, her expression changed. "The house will always be open whenever you are ready to come back home, Hope." She kissed my cheek, but couldn't seem to let go of my hand. It was like she was afraid of losing me. And I didn't want to let go of her hand either. I wanted her to walk with me, lead me, be with me in unfamiliar territory I was entering right now.

She was my real mom. Emily was my adoptive mom. I wanted both to take my hands and walked side-by-side with me. I wanted them. They both had a rough life, and I knew they could relate. I wanted to curl up on my bed as we painted each other's toes and ball my eyes out.

I wanted them to be my mothers…and my friend. I needed a friend. A friend to help me. I needed a friend to offer guidance. Was that what I was missing? A friend.

I hung out with Nicole and her friends, but they didn't seem deep enough to offer advice to me. I know that may sound a little arrogant, but it was true.

Too reluctant to let go of my mom's hand, I made her come with me as I left the kitchen and headed towards the piano. I took a seat on the bench, and closed my eyes. I played. I played how I felt. There was no particular rhythm that I was intent on following; I just improvised. This was the only time was going to let my mom go.

Soon, the notes took a dark tone, I couldn't help it. My fingers were leading themselves to play the agony I was feeling. Soon, I could feel my chest tightened and I was hard to breathe. It was like the music was sucking the air out of my lungs.

The notes became harder to produce as my fingers started to drag across the keys. I…was panicking. About William. Where was he? Aunt Bella saw my response. She quickly left me side to breathe me some water.

I was huffing, breathing deeply from my diaphragm. Trying to get oxygen into my system. But each breath required a different thought.

Inhale. _William was safe._ Exhale. Inhale. _William cares for me._ Exhale. Inhale….

The pattern continued. I let the water pass. I just had to get a grip on myself. I would be alright. William said everything would be alright. I would just have to wait. Wait for him.

So, I did. I waited. Impatiently, yes. But I did.


	21. Goodbye?

**Goodbye?**

At school, Uncle Edward along with Aunt Bella came with me inside. I waited with them as they filed a withdrawal and I gathered myself together for goodbye.

Luckily, Nicole wasn't working the front, as I found out she was assisting some senior project. The boy behind the back handed me the papers and instructed me to give them to every teacher to have it signed and that I needed to empty my locker and bring back my books.

Uncle Edward hugged me as did Aunt Bella. She kissed my forehead, before whispering, "Be strong, dear."

I told myself not to cry. I chanted it to myself as I went to Spanish and saw William's desk empty. I chanted it to myself when students buzzed about his mysterious disappearance. I chanted it to myself at lunch when my friends wanted to socialize. I wasn't in the mood. I bought lunch though I didn't intend to eat it, so I picked at it.

"What's wrong, Hope?" Kayla whispered softly, but loud enough to draw the table's attention to me. "You haven't touched your food."

"Nothing," I lied.

Nicole peered at me closer. "Did you and William…breakup?" she asked, ashamed at her comment.

"No," I muttered.

"Did you guys have a fight?"

I swallowed, chanting _I will not cry_ in my head. "You can call it that."

Everyone at the table gasped. But Sydney reached over for my head. "That's okay. Things will get better." She didn't know the story. She had no idea what was going through my mind.

I saw Lee Ann scan the cafeteria. "Where's William anyway? I haven't seen him all day." She craned her neck over the crowd, squinting.

"Umm…William's parents sent him to boarding school…in Europe." It was lie, but only partly.

"Do you know when he is going to be back?" Nicole asked.

"No."

"That's sad," Brielle whispered to Jennie. "I thought they were going to be together forever." Danielle shook her head, agreeing with the two.

"Uh, I am leaving, also." They all zoomed back to me with disbelief.

"Nuh uh. You got to be kidding me?" Nicole voiced. "Why?"

"I'm going home for awhile. I need to be home with my parents," I shrugged. That was a lie. I wasn't going home to see my parents; I was going to get comfort from my real dad – Jacob.

"So…this is goodbye?" Kayla choked with eyes as deep and wide as a puppy.

_I will not cry._ "Yes," I squeaked. "I guess this is."

"So…we will never see you again?" Jennie asked.

"Don't count on it," I said lightly. But they didn't find it funny.

"Well, this stinks," Danielle muttered. Nicole looked up at me with one lone tear in her eye.

"Will we keep in touch?"

"Sure thing." I was on the verge of tears.

"When you come back," Sydney started – I didn't miss how she used 'when' instead of 'if' – "Be sure to see us pronto."

I laughed and fanned my face. "You, guys, don't cry. Please." They laughed also, dabbing their eyes to keep their make-up from running.

I guess the chanting was a failure, because the tears came. All too soon, lunch was over and it was time to depart from my first and last friends here.

We exchanged hugs, numbers, email… Everything. They were serious about keeping in touch.

I gathered myself together enough to make it through the day. Until music class came. I could have called Uncle Edward to come and get me, but Aunt Bella said be strong. And I tried.

Ms. Spinet called me to the front. I walked up to her piano, feeling the class' eyes burning my skin. "Yes ma'am."

"Hope, could you play something on the piano, dear. I need to see that you are competent enough in my class." I thought I had already proven myself with my skills, but I sat down next to her.

"What would you like me to play?"

"Anything you like, dear." She smiled at me. And I started playing some Chopin. Something familiar to her ears. But the same panic came back to me. I was having difficulty breathing again and I was getting dizzy. I couldn't hold myself together.

I chanted repeatedly in my head, but it didn't help much. I finished the number and asked that I be excused to the ladies' room. She let me and I walked out. Fast.

I found the nearest restroom and crumpled over a sink. Trying to calm myself didn't work. Music was triggering something in me and it was upsetting. I couldn't take it anymore.

I screamed and thrashed into the air until my energy waned down. The sink held me up as I stared at the hideous person in front of me. I looked like a wreck. I looked sick. I looked…

Shatter. Damaged. A dejected spirit. I was on the verge of breaking the mirror to stop the reflection from casting this ugly representation when I saw something move on the privacy window high up on the wall. Quickly flew into a stall, afraid of what might be trying to enter in.

I heard a couple of grunts, but never heard if the thing ever got inside. But I didn't open the stall again.

"Hope, I know you are in here," a familiar voice called out. I unlocked the stall and crept out. Of course, Aunt Alice would be here. She pulled me into her arms. "We are leaving, now."

"No…" I mumbled, wiping the tears. "I can make it. I'm strong."

She stared at me sternly. "You don't have to prove to anyone that you are strong, but even Achilles had a weak moment. It's time to go, home."

"No," I voiced sharply. "I can't leave, yet."

She sighed. Brushing my hair with her fingers, she said softly, "The car is waiting. I cleaned out your locker and returned your stuff already. And you are not going to make it. Trust me."

"Okay," I gurgled out between another burst of tears.

She wouldn't let me leave the bathroom until I looked decent enough to be considered sick and not demented. Once I was socially acceptable, we walked out of school. Uncle Edward's car was running out front, but he was not in it. It was Uncle Jasper. I knew what he was here to do.

I climbed into the backseat. "You don't have to try," I said to him.

He looked over his shoulder and sent me an apologetic look. "Sorry, but I can feel everything you do, and it's hurting me. I have to do it." And the wave hit me.

I calmed a little, but not enough.

"She's suffering from panic attacks," Aunt Alice said to him. "She may need to see Carlisle before she leaves."

"That would be the best," he smiled at her. We drove to the house in silence. But the silence was alright this time. Silence didn't trigger my memories, which in turn didn't trigger my attacks.

This area brought back too many memories. Too much pain, though the pain was overseas. I was inwardly crying out to William, hoping he could hear me. I wonder if he was crying out to me, too.

Aunt Bella met us outside. I rushed into her arms. "Oh, honey. I am sorry. I am so, so sorry. I am so sorry…"

"Don't be sorry; it is not your fault. I should have known. I am not that strong. Not as strong as you." Aunt Bella looked at me.

She said with pride, "You are much stronger than me. I didn't care to do anything for months. I did want to do anything. I shut down. And I slowly found my way back out into the world. With your real father, Jacob. I wouldn't have made it. Never would have made it. And here you are…a trooper. I didn't want anyone to ever suffer the hurt I felt when Edward left. And here you have to. I caused this. I feel at fault. William and you…so young. So vulnerable. So in love."

She started on a tangent and I had to interrupt her. "You give me too much credit, but I will take it."

She smiled and led me inside where all of my bags were in the foyer. Uncle Edward had already begun to load them up in the car.

Everything was done in five minutes. It was too soon. "I have one request: I want to play Goldfish." Uncle Edward chuckled and pulled out a deck of cards from…nowhere.

"Alice told me," he confirmed. And I laughed. This would be my last game in the house. My last anything.

I gave everyone a hug and let Uncle Emmett ruffle my hair ruffle my hair one last time, before Carlisle showed up. He went to Uncle Edward and Aunt Alice, and I knew they were discussing me. I saw Carlisle slip them something. It was drugs. I don't need drugs. I was fine. I am fine.

But, I never did see the drugs again. Not that I wanted to, anyway.

Bags loaded. Goodbyes said. I was in the car.

The time had come; it was time to move on. Not in my heart, but with my healing. Uncle Jacob, here I come.


	22. Writings

**Writings**

Getting on the computer in our study, I wanted to pay our bills online. Telephone bill. Light bill. Water bill. Bills, bills, bills…an email from Hope. I minimized the other screens of priorities knowing I would get to them later, and opened the message.

_Hey, Aunt Bella – _

_How are things at home? Are you fine without me? I'm doing fine. Uncle Jacob is cooler than I remember. We do a lot of stuff together after school. I started playing softball again, thanks to him. But I miss the game with your family. _

_I miss my room and privacy. Here, there is none. Aunt Hannah is always concerning herself with me. _

"_Are you hungry, dear?"_

"_No, I'm full."_

"_Are you uncomfortable?"_

"_No, I'm quite comfortable."_

"_Do you need to get out?"_

"_No, I want to stay indoors."_

_She thinks at any moment, I might break down. Which I am not. She is constantly bursting into my room – without knocking – to check up on me. I guess she has a good reason. I have nightmares…_

I cringed when I read that. Hope's having nightmares, and I am not there to hold her close and chase her fears away.

_But don't be alarmed. It was only a couple. That's to be expected, right? _

_I am having some difficulties being clean. Uncle Jacob doesn't care to be neat, like me. But Aunt Hannah is obsessed. Before I even go to school, she has the kitchen cleaned, breakfast prepared, and dusting started. She is a nuisance. Overly emotional and hormonal. I think she is pregnant, but Uncle Jacob won't admit it. _

_Mom and Dad are down the street, though dad is upset with the whole William thing. Not William himself, but his parents. It is quite interesting. We were all having dinner one night. I must have muttered something about William because dad started saying, "A good Quiluete boy has strong family values. Not whacked up loons." I shot him a look and he said, "I'm going to have a serious look at his application." I laughed, knowing that William was concerned about this as well. Have you heard anything from William? Just curious. _

_Nothing's changed. Everything is the same ol', same ol'. Same good friends, same good school, same good people. It feels so nice to be home. Tell Carlisle I don't have anymore panic attacks. That episode in my life has ended._

_Thank you for caring so much. Thank you for caring for me. I appreciate it dearly. I love you. Tell the family I said 'hi.' Even Alice, knowing that I was already sending this. _

_XOXOXO_

_Your one, your only,_

_Hope Uley_

_P.S. I will be learning how to drive soon. Wish me luck. I'm at the mercy of my family of crazy drivers. _

I could tell Hope was in a very happy place. Her writing was cheerful enough. I clicked on the reply button and started my own message to her.

_Hope –_

_My little baby. I am so happy that you are happy. It brings joy to my heart to know that you are well. Send everyone my greeting. _

_Everything at home is fine. Edward has bought a new car, though we don't need it. I am cleaning a lot also. Your room is spotless. But I miss not having you here. It's good that you started playing again. Great exercise. When I was a human, I wasn't as nearly coordinated as you are. You got those good genes from your father. We will make sure to throw a big game when you come and visit. _

_Sorry about the privacy issue. Hannah is just concerned about your well-being. She means well, you have to give her some credit. _

I was about to add that she didn't have privacy in our house either. Our hearing is super sensitive combined with the special talents of Alice, Edward, and Jasper, Hope barely got away with anything. But that would have freaked her out, though she knew it. I left it out.

_I think you are right about Hannah being pregnant. Has she started to retain water? Are you ready to have a half-sister or brother? I never had any siblings, so Edward's family became my own. Sorry that your dad, Sam. We still don't know where William's parents are. They sort of…disappeared. We tried to track them, but it's difficult. But we will find them and straighten everything out. We haven't heard anything from William. Sorry, honey. But we let you know as soon as we do. _

_Glad nothing has change. It makes it easier to get back into the game. I will tell Carlisle about your recovery. He will be happy. _

_And, I want to thank you. Thank you for all you have given us. All of us. I love you. I think Alice is on her way over. _

Edward came into the room to grab a book, when he saw what I was doing. "That's for Hope. Tell her I said 'hello, and that I love her.'"

"Sure thing." I typed out his message when Edward starts again.

"And Alice said that they need to start working on her Sweet Sixteen." He was streaming her thoughts.

_Edward says he loves you and hello. And Alice sent the message that you need to start thinking about your Sweet Sixteen. _

_I love you. So much. _

_Your mother, _

_Bella Cullen_

_P.S. Driving is so exciting. Tell Jacob that anything about 60 is too fast. I know. Edward used to drive at crazy speeds. I was so afraid at first, and then I got used to it._

SEND.

_Bella – _

_Guess what? Hannah is pregnant! She admitted over dinner. It was funny because she announced it and Uncle Jacob looked on the verge of passing out. He wants a little boy, but I want to sister. A sister so Aunt Alice can have another person to dress up. _

_I started driving. It was scary at first to have…a ton of metal at your fingertips. Uncle Jacob took me on the back roads and told me to get comfortable with the car. Of course, I put my foot on it a little and the car flies under my control. I got so freaked out I turned off the car and got out. But Uncle Jacob coaxed me back in. Eventually, I did get it. Driving is so complex. Not really, but I find myself thinking of different things like William. But I am learning to stay focus. _

_William's parents are still out. Wow, that's something. I wonder about their house. It was massive. Are those butlers still taking care of everything? _

_I don't know what to do about the Sweet Sixteen. Tell Alice she can surprise me. I don't really care what happens. I do only have one request: we can only have a party if William is back home. If he isn't back yet, then there is no fun. I know that may sound a little crazy, but I know I am going to have to get an escort. And I don't want anybody else escorting me except him._

_I understand that even if our relationship doesn't work out, I want him home. To be safe again. I know that he is two years older than me and will soon be leaving high school, but I still don't wish harm to him. Do you know what he is doing with the Volturi? _

_I will be down to visit soon. I need to get out some. _

_Your one, your only,_

_Hope_

_Hope –_

_I told everyone about Hannah and Alice started buying already. She has no clue what she is having so she is just buying everything. And I mean everything. _

_I am glad that you got over your fear of driving. And stay focus, or I will have you pulled off of the road. Just kidding. _

_The Sweet Sixteen. You have created a monster. Alice is flying around her like a madman trying to decide what she wants. Jasper is pulling out his hair (not really, because he won't grow it back). But it looks like it is going to be cool. You are going to be growing up. I understand your request and it will be executed. No William, no party. _

_I am glad that you understand your relationship. I don't know what is going on with the Volturi. We don't mess with them unless we want to die. But I am sure William is alright. _

_I am glad you will be visiting soon. I am going grocery shopping just for you. _

_Your mother_

A MONTH LATER

_Bella –_

_I coming!! School's out for break!!_

_Your one, your only,_

_Hope_


	23. Visiting

**Visiting**

BELLA

Three short blows of the horns alerted me that Hope was home. I rushed outside to see her in the driver's seat with Jacob in the passenger.

"Hope!" I exclaimed as I gave her hug through her rolled down window. I was excited to see her in high spirits. I released her so she could get only to resume back to hugging her.

"So, I guess you aren't excited to see me?" Jacob joked. I pulled away and hugged Jacob as well.

"And congratulations," I smiled to him. "Expecting?"

"Yeah, but between Hope, Hannah, and the new baby, I might go out of my mind."

"Hey," Hope warned. "I am still standing here."

I asked, "Jacob, are you planning to stay? Or…"

"No. I am going back home. I just wanted Hope to practice her driving. She drives like she has your old truck – barely going over fifty." He laughed.

"Well, at least she doesn't the crazy need for speed like the rest of us," I pointed out. "Well, come on, Hope, let's get you acquainted with your room again."

Jacob unloaded her stuff from the trunk and took it up to her room while she and I went into the kitchen – just like old times. She sat the stool as I pulled out lemonade from the fridge to pour her and Jacob a glass.

"Where's Uncle Edward?" Hope asked before taking a sip.

"He's out," I answered tersely, not willing to go into details. Edward and the rest of the Cullen family have been out searching for William's parents. It was frightening, yet comforting knowing that nothing ever changed; I was on someone's hit list again. And it was over my encounter with James years ago.

"Oh. And have you heard anything from _him?_"

"I'm sorry, honey."

She smiled. "That's okay." I smiled also.

Jacob came down the stairs, but Hope didn't know he was right behind her, until he lightly tapped her shoulders. She jumped, spilling a little lemonade on the counter. "You can't keep doing that," she whined. "You are such a cheater." He laughed, while using a dish towel to clean up the spill.

Looking at the way the exchange was carried out, I could see that Jacob really loved Hope. For a brief moment, I knew if I didn't love Edward, this is what my life would be like. Jacob and I would be happy together with children.

But I loved Edward. Passionately. I couldn't even begin to negotiate my heart to love Edward less. He was everything I would ever need. I knew without him, I could never be truly happy. Jacob was great, but Edward was indescribable. I loved them both, but in their own separate ways. I compare the two. It wasn't as if I had two different kinds of apples – that was easy to compare. It was as if I was holding an orange and a banana. Both were held differently, eaten differently, used differently. But they were fruit. Jacob and Edward were both apart of my life.

After finishing his lemonade, Jacob announced, "Well, I better get going. I don't want to be on Hannah's bad side. She is very temperamental."

"Okay," I smiled. "Thanks for stopping by." Before he went out of the door, I said "Thank you Jake. Thank you for being part of her life. I know it hasn't being easy on you."

"It hasn't been easy on any of us. But who said parenthood would be? I am her father and I just want to know that I would be there for her, though we aren't the traditional couple. And my role model is Charlie. He has made sure he was involved with your life even if he and your mother weren't together.

"Hope makes me happy. It makes me smile to see her come into my arms the same way she did when she was a toddler. The way she was my sun, glowing innocently with a heart big enough to love everyone. I am happy with Hannah. She is…amazing, but it never ceases to surprise me how Hope takes my breath away. Every time I see her, I think to myself, _that is my little girl. _And she is growing up.

"That William needs to hurry back, because it is only a matter of time, before Hope can't hold it in any longer. I don't want to see her the same way you came to me, Bella." He was looking at me with concerned look in his eyes. Jacob knew exactly how I looked that fateful day I turned to him after Edward left. I was a wreck, ruined and slowly healing. "She was too young to fall in love. Only fifteen. She doesn't know who she is, yet."

"I don't believe so," I argued. "If she is anything like her mother, she is already middle-aged." A smile unfolded on Jacob lips.

"Ah, I guess you're right. Where's Edward?"

"He's looking for the parents. We still don't know what to do until we find them. We know they want to kill us, but I am sure they wouldn't hesitate to harm Hope as well. I don't want to put her in anymore danger. It's a scary thought to know someone wants to harm our baby. I just want to keep her safe – emotionally and physically. She doesn't need to be exposed to any more of what I endured. They still haunt me." I shuddered.

"Just take of her, Bella. I just want my baby girl to come home in one piece," Jacob voiced. I could hear in his long drawn out breath, that he was truly worried about her.

"You have my word," I vowed. Jacob left and I went to where Hope had retreated.

**HOPE**

While Uncle Jacob and Aunt Bella talked, I went up to my room. I inhaled in the scent, heavenly as always. Just for old time's sake, I flopped on my bed and smiled. It was still soft enough to get lost in.

I pulled up my suitcase and unzipped it, pulling out a chest. It was an old wooden chest with little etchings on the outside. I cracked the box opened to see my collections of keepsakes. On top was the little sun figurine Uncle Jacob had whittled for me. He said that I was always glowing with sunshine. There were other little things, but I wanted the papers at the bottom – letters.

I placed them in my lap, not knowing what to do with them. Without anyone's knowledge, I had started writing to William. Everyday since he left. But I didn't mail them off. There were just for me. I guess I was scared to send them off and never get a response. I guess I was scared to have someone intercept it and write back that William was dead. I knew I wouldn't be able to handle it, so I just stashed them in the bottom of the chest.

Some of the letters were serious and others were silly. But they all had the same underlying message: _when will you be home? Please come home soon._

I didn't feel like crying today, so I placed them back in there designated spot. Instead, I pulled out a piece of stationary and wrote one last letter.

_Dear William_

_I have waited for you to come back. To be my knight and rescue me from my emotional imprisonment. It's strange not knowing when it is the right time to move on or not. I love you. I will always love you. But is it right for me to stop grieving over the loss of my love and move on? _

_I want you to be here with me. I want you to tell me that it is not okay. I want you. But you aren't. And that is what hurts. It hurts not knowing. I don't like being naïve. I want you to come back. Soon. _

_Sometimes, it is hard to convince myself that you really did love me. Sometimes, I feel like that life was one big dream that I had to wake up from. Why is that? Are we as people constantly dreaming? _

_My Sweet Sixteen is coming up. I want you to be there. If not for me, at least do it for Aunt Alice. She would be upset if the whole thing is cancelled. _

_Were we really going to last forever? Not everyone can be as lucky as Aunt Bella. She hit the jackpot the first time around. Are we so lucky? Do we even have forever? _

I didn't sign the letter this time. I just creased it neatly and added it to the collection. But this time, I did something that I normally didn't do.

I pulled my long dark hair up, bringing it up into a big, sloppy bun. Trembling, as if it were cold, my hands held the clasp at the nape of neck. I hesitated, deciding if it was the right thing to do. _It was._ I heard the click as the necklace tumbled from my neck. The musical charm rested in my hand until I made the conscious decision to lay it with the letters in my box.

I closed the lid, and packed the chest back into my suitcase.

A knock came from the door. "You can come in," I said. Aunt Bella stepped in.

She smiled. "How are you, dear?"

"Fine," I smiled. "Glad to be back in my bed." I lay back into the mound of pillows as she sat at the edge of the bed.

"You know Alice is very happy you are in town. She is going to come by and show you what she has so far."

"That's cool."

"So…what are your plans for tonight? Do you want to do something?"

"I might call some old friends. You know, get caught up." Nicole and her group would be ecstatic to hear from me.

"That's sounds like it should be fun," Aunt Bella assured as she lightly touched my leg. Her touch was chillier than usual. I shivered and she frowned. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"No, it's fine. But I am going to call them so I don't miss out."

"Then, I will leave you."

I turned to my phone and dialed Nicole's number. "Hello?"

"Hello, Nicole. This is Hope."

She screamed. "Oh, My, GOD! I can't believe it. Are you in town? Are you doing anything? We should hang out. I have to call the girls. This will blow their minds! Oh, we have so much to do and not enough time to do it. Oh, Hope, we all missed you. The table is not the same when you're gone. You have to come with us tonight…"

I have never anyone speak so fast except for Aunt Alice. "Whoa, Nicole!" I chuckled. "I am in town. I am on break. I just called to tell you that I wanted to do something tonight. Like I don't know…catch a movie, or something. Just us, girls."

"Perfect! Just hold on, I am going to call the rest of the girls." And I did. I soon found myself on multiple-way with screaming teens. My ears hurt. There were three choices: a chick flick (guy and girl meet, fall in love, he dies, we cry, the end), an action film (female dominatrix who kicks butt in daisy dukes), and just go to the local teen club (lots of teens dancing provocatively on each other).

I didn't want to cry nor did I want to be disgusted with how some guy would dance on me. I pushed my feminist views aside and decided to see the action film. I told everyone I would meet them at the movie theater after they insisted on picking me up. I didn't want them over in my neck of the woods just in case something terrible happened.

**BELLA**

"So what did you guys decide?" I asked, driving her to the movies.

She shrugged. "Some action movie. Nothing thought-provoking, nothing emotion-provoking."

I sighed. And looked over at her, and noticed there was nothing glittering. "Where's the necklace that William gave you?"

"I took it off," she said simply. By her tone, she didn't care to explain her decision, so I left it alone. I adjusted the station so the car was filled with music instead of silence. I hummed the tunes with Hope. We occasionally smiled and laughed when there was a point in the song that was foreign to us.

The fun ended too soon when I pulled up at the theater. "Do you have enough money?"

"Uh-huh," she affirmed.

But I slipped her a twenty anyways. "Just in case."

She kissed my cheek before she ran out of the car to join her friends.

**HOPE**

We all settled into the watch the movie. Besides from her lack of attire, I envied the protagonist in the movie.

She was able to fight against the odds. When she was outnumbered, she encouraged herself to try. And she would win. Even though it was Hollywood, it was real enough.

Was that my problem? Was I letting the odds defeat me? Though William was out of my reach now, was I not fighting for what was mine?

Did I give up on us?

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't realize that the movie was over until Nicole snapped her fingers in front of me. "Hope, the movie is over. We can leave now." I laughed it off, and we all decided to just wander around the movie complex. Their motive was boys. My motive was to avoid going home.

I wasn't afraid to go home, but I didn't want to be alone. With my thoughts. My thoughts about William. So, I forced myself to participate in this social activity.

The girls all flirted, smiled, and teased. I just smiled and talked. One guy seemed to be quite interested in me. His name was Patrick. I didn't know how to tell him that I wasn't going to reciprocate his feelings.

"So, are you seeing someone?" He smiled at me.

"Sorta," I smiled back.

"Sorta sounds like a 'no' to me. Are you doing anything tomorrow night?"

"No, she isn't," Kayla stepped in, wrapping her hands around my shoulders. "Actually, she has nothing going on for the rest of the week."

I shifted myself from her touch and corrected, "Actually, I am here visiting family for the week."

"That sounds cool," he nodded. "Do you want to hang out?"

"No."

"So, you don't want to have any fun until he comes back?"

"Nope. No fun for me." I crossed my arms. Brielle jabbed me. I winced in pain before I said, "Well, only a little fun. But I can do that with my girls."

"I understand." And then he walked away to attend to some other girl who was only ten feet away. Player.

Finally, Aunt Bella came back to pick me up.

"How was your evening?" She asked.

"Okay. Some guy hit on me."

"What did you do?"

"I turned him down. He was a player."

We didn't speak anymore that night until I told her I was going to bed. Uncle Edward still hasn't come back yet. And Aunt Bella was getting worried. She was trying to hide it, but I knew her too well. It was glinting in her golden eyes. She told me not to worry, though.

I crawled to the head of my bed, not bothering to change for bed. But I didn't get under the comforter. Just sitting up, I thought about Patrick. Was William doing the same thing that Patrick did? Would William leave me for another in the blink of a eye?

I shook my head, dispelling the horrible thoughts out. But one still lingered in front: _was I fighting hard enough?_ Was I fighting the wrong battle? Instead of worrying over William, should I really be fighting to protect my family?

I pulled myself under the warm sheets and drifted off to sleep, trying to imagine myself as superhero that protected my family and William at the same time.


	24. Dreaming

**Dreaming**

**A/N: **I'm really good with fight scenes, just so you know.

After I got past the initial superhero fantasy, my imagination really took off. I was dreaming I was with William. Not that that was anything new, but it startled me to see him so clearly as if he was real.

"Hope…"he whispered from the balcony. A steady stream of silver radiance showered into my room, making him look heavenly.

I rose from my bed. "William, is that really you," I asked.

He smiled. "Yes, it is. You know, tonight was pretty interesting."

"What do you mean?"

He came closer to the end of my bed, not close enough for me to touch. "You turned down that guy, Patrick. You could have given him a try."

"What about us?"

He shrugged. "What about us?"

"I thought you…loved me?" I blushed (even in dreams).

"I do, but I can't say the same for you. What happened to my necklace?"

I looked away from the William figure and down at my chest. "I took it off, because I was done waiting. I was done grieving and crying. So, I took the necklace off. But I still love you William. You know that."

He smiled. "Yeah, I do." But then he grimaced. "My parents are terrible people, Hope. You must stop them. Your family is in grave danger. You have to save them."

"Save them? I thought I just finished my superhero dream?" Maybe that was my theme for tonight.

"Hope, with your courage you can save your family. You are their only hope. You have to rescue them before they are gone."

"But William, how do I do that? It's just me," I whispered.

"You will find a way. You always do." He smiled and stroked my cheek – chilly. "I love you." His voice blended in with the darkness as he left one icy kiss on my lips. Why was he so cold?

I shivered and woke up, gasping. I touched my chest and my fingers fumbled on something. The necklace from William. Frightened, I looked around my room frantically squinting to see if anyone was here. I saw that one of the balcony doors was left ajar, but nothing too alarming.

I got out of bed and closed the door, locking it. But I was still cold. I wrapped my hands around myself, trying to create some warmth. I locked in my suitcase to see that the box was still in there. How did this necklace get back on me?

Terrified, I opened the chest, to find a stack of letters. I did, but something was off. I opened up the first one. _My Love_. I never addressed William in any of my letters by _my love._ I continued through the stack searching for my letters to William. These were not my letters.

There were William's letters to me.

My heart stopped beating in my chest as I thought about the possibility that William could have been here. Then, I burst into tears. I didn't have a dream; William was here with me, but then he left before I could realize it. He had put the necklace back on me. He had taken my letters and in place, left his own.

With the letters clutched tightly in my hand, I ran out of my room and down the hall to Aunt Bella's bedroom. I threw open the door – not bother to knock – but no one was here. I went into their study and there wasn't even a trace of any activity in there.

I bounced downstairs to see that the bottom floor had no lights on.

_No one was home. _

I was in this massive house, alone. I exhaled and saw the icy mist of my breath in front of me. Wide-eyed, I puffed out another cloud of air.

_Some one was here with me._

Someone who couldn't be human.

Someone who was trying to hide from me.

I panicked for a moment and stepped back up the stairs when something heavy caught my arm. I screamed, "Let go of me!" But the grip didn't loosen up. "LET GO!"

It was no use. My body was being pulled back until a cold finger rested on my lips. "Shhh," the voice said. "It's me."

"William," I whispered. "Why are you so cold? Why is everything so cold?"

"It is I, William. You have to be quiet or we will both die."

"What's going on?"

"Your family is in danger. We have to leave now." He was pulling me out of the glass door as I stumbled through the darkness. We were on the edge of forest behind the house, when he made a space and urged me to follow. And I did.

William whacked branches that hung in his way. We were heading into the heart of the forest. I just followed along, not knowing what I was going to be getting myself into. Uncle Edward was missing today, but I thought everything was alright.

Apparently, that wasn't the case. Something had gone terribly wrong. William and I were going to have to fix it. But I needed answers first before I let us go deeper into the dark night. I jerked away from William. He turned around to face me with a expression so fierce. "What –"

"What are we doing, William?" I hissed. "What am I doing out here with you? After months of no answer you come back and you expect me to just jump on board with you? Tell me. Please."

He sighed, his fury melting away. "My parents have kidnapped your family today as soon as you took your necklace. The only one that got to later was Bella. See, your necklace was more special than you think. It was like a protective shield. When you took it off, it begun. Our battle. I put it back on you, but it was too late. Because you were sleep, I slipped in through your balcony. Come on, we have to keep moving."

Unknown undergrowth irritated my legs, but I kept going through the eerie forest. Abruptly, William stopped behind and pulled me to his chest. "We are here, and they are expecting us. You have to trust me. Can you do that?"

"Yes," I nodded.

Then, he kissed me. But it wasn't long enough for me to lose myself in it. With my hand in his, we emerged from the shadows and into the moon-lit clearing. A man and a woman were in the center looking over their hostages – my family. There were all bound down.

I would have to remain calm. I would have to fool them into believing that I was alright with what they were doing.

"We are here, father," William spoke.

"About time. And I see you brought the girl. Lovely," Constantine grinned darkly. "She will get to see exactly what we do."

Mildred called out, "Hope, honey, you can stand next to me."

I looked up at William. He winked at me, nudging me forward. Stiffly, I shuffled over to his mother, and she wrapped me into a hug. "Now, who do we want to eliminate first?" She took my shoulders and had me scan the faces of my family with her as if we were trying to pick out which cereal we wanted. "Should we take out…the one who killed my son or his little lover? Or should we kill everyone else first and leave them for last?"

I tried to hold together my composure as the moisture collected in my eyes. Circling over my family, seeing their distressed faces, their pained expressions, it was taking a toll on me. "I wouldn't know," I answered her. "Whatever decision you choose is fine with me."

"Oh, really?" Constantine pressured. "If that is the case, we will take…you."

I stopped breathing as he brought his dagger under my neck, barely away from skin. If I gulped, the blade would pierce my skin. My eyes widened in fright as I looked into family's eyes. The eyes that terrified me were William's.

Enraged, William growled, "You said she wouldn't get hurt!" to his father.

"Yes, and you said you would finish the job. So, we all lied. Life moves on." His father laughed darkly behind me. "Now, let's hurry this up. I am ready to look a little younger, so I could help with your choice in girls. Apparently, you had some bad luck." Constantine laughed again. "Out of all those beautiful girls, you chose _this_."

That stung. His words hit me, like he had already cut me. But I didn't do anything. I stood still. I tried to. A chill was rolling over me.

"There is nothing wrong with her," William protested. "Unlike you and Mildred. Trying to ruin something you never had – a family. You kidnapped me. What? You thought I was going to follow in your footsteps?" William laughed just as darkly as Constantine. "No way," he spat at his father.

All the while, we all forgot about Mildred, who was slowly making her way to my family. I screamed, "NOOO!"

I tumbled to the ground as I saw a William spring through the air and charge at Mildred. He took her down in one swift moment. I swallowed and blinked, not believing my eyes. But when I swallowed, a wet, sticky fluid trickled onto me. I felt the base of my neck – blood. I was cut.

But I needed to fight for my family.

I needed to fight for William.

I needed to fight for me.

Warily, I crawled over to blood-spattered dagger. I wrapped my hand around the cold weapon and pulled myself off of the ground, steadily myself.

Anger framed my intentions. A scowl framed my face.

I lifted the dagger into the air and hurried towards Constantine. As I was thrusting the knife at him, he caught my wrist. "You think you are so smart, don't you? You and William thought you could escape, didn't you? You can't win, Hope. After this, we might have to change your name on the epitaph. It should be more like Hope_less_."

He let go my arm andI sheathe the knife through his clothes. Twisted in agony, his face went through several expressions before it settled on amusement. I let go of the hilt and it fell to the ground. I backed away in horror.

_What was going on?_

He laughed as he lifted up his shirt to reveal that the sword had shattered into pieces. "I may look soft, but I was a vampire before. That dagger wasn't supposed to be used on your family. It was supposed to be used against you." He walked towards me as I backed away. "We thought William would understand that. We were going to eliminate everyone that night, but then the Volturi got involved. We couldn't risk it."

I tripped on a root and fell to the ground. The blood was pooling. But how could I win? William was trying to keep Mildred away from my family. I was trying to keep myself from dying? How could I be the sacrifice? How could I be the superhero?

"Leave us alone," I yelled weakly.

"Not a chance."

"Leave us alone."

"_Never." _

I was crying. "Please."

"No." Constantine had caught my foot and sharply dragged me toward him. I screamed. But they were muffled by the large growl the sounded from behind me, in the trees. A large animal leaped over me and tackled Constantine to the ground. The other wolves emerged as well. I was too stunned to move at first. _Was this Jacob?_

With no time to waste, I sprawled to my feet and limped over to my family, picking up a shard of the dagger. I cut each one out of their binds. But they didn't stop to give me a hug. Instead Edward, Emmett, and Jasper took Mildred off of William's hands. Carlisle ripped off a corner of his shirt and placed it over my wound. Rosalie and Esme grabbed William as Alice and Bella grabbed me. I no longer thought aunt and uncle. I thought hero.

But as we backed away through the woods, I couldn't help but admire my real superhero, my real father. Jacob.


	25. Natural

**A/N: **This chapter took me awhile to conceive – between other stories, ideas, and writer's block. About a month ago, everything up to Hope's part was done. And recently, I finished up the second part. And with this chapter, I have three song suggestions: "Suffocate" by J. Holiday, "If I Ain't Got You" by Alicia Keys, and "No Air" by Jordin Sparks featuring Chris Brown. "Suffocate" was more like an idea-maker, but it too mature for Hope and William. "If I Ain't Got You" is to be introduced when Hope starts to play. "No Air" is like the background of the whole chapter, starting from William's first POV and throughout; it's the "theme song." I don't know if that made any sense…but got it? Good.

**Natural…**

**BELLA**

I had my child in my hands again. My Hope. And she and William came to our rescue. But the real angel was Jacob. Without him, none of us would have made it out alive.

I don't know how he did or what happened, but I will once Edward comes home.

Right now, my main objective was to get Hope and William inside from this awful night. We slipped into the house through the back and headed into the sitting room. I looked over at Hope who was on the bordering on sleep.

"Hope, why don't you go back to bed," I suggested, while pulling her into a hug.

She shook her head lethargically while she spoke, "I'm…" – yawn – "not sleepy. I'm just tired. I will be okay."

"Are you sure?" William asked, taking her right hand in his. "You can get some rest. It has been a long night."

"No. I want to stay up so I don't miss anything. Mom?" she whispered to me. "Tell Dad I love him and could you make me so coffee?"

"Yes, hon," I smiled. I got up from the couch with Rosalie, Alice, and Esme following my lead, leaving William and Hope alone. She was stubborn just like me.

"What do you think happened?" Esme asked as I grinded coffee beans.

"I don't know," I shrugged. "Alice, do you have any idea?"

Alice leaned on the counter, while narrowing her eyes. Then, she twisted her mouth to one side. "Nope."

I sighed as I finished the cup (at vampire speed) and brought it out to the sitting room. William was stroking Hope's hair as she breathed heavily against his chest.

"She's asleep," he whispered.

I should have known that she would be asleep when we returned. I placed the mug on the coffee table while taking a seat next to William and Hope, again. "So, what are you going to do, William?" I asked.

He was quiet while he continued to concentrate on Hope. I could see that she was smiling in her sleep. But finally he spoke, "I don't know. I have been contemplating whether to go back with the Volturi or not. I mean, I don't want to leave her, but I won't have a life after this. Mildred and Constantine will be gone, so I don't know what will happen to the house or with Jeffery. At first, I was trying to avoid it. That's was one of the reasons while I offered to stay with the Volturi. I didn't have a future. Except the one with Hope.

"Then, I felt it. I felt Hope losing me. I don't know how to explain it, but I knew it was happening. Something terrible was going to happen. I explained to Aro that I needed to get some things straightened out at home and he let me leave. I came back and found out what my parents where doing, but I couldn't protect all of you by myself.

"Finally, I realized that Hope took off her necklace. I put it back on her, but it was no use. But let's forget about that." He was scowling for a minute, but then he smiled. "I know Hope wants me to be here for her Sweet Sixteen. And I do, but what will I do to take care of myself. I don't even know who I am."

I reached out and took his hand. "William, you mean so much more to us. You could stay with us for awhile. Just until you graduate. Then, you can live wherever. Edward and I can take care of you."

"Thank you, Bella. But are you sure? I don't want to be a hassle."

I laughed. "You being a hassle? If we can take care of Hope, I am sure you will be no problem. Hope has moved back home with her real father, but I am sure she will be more likely to visit when she finds out you will be here."

"Don't tell her," he pleaded. I looked in his eyes, and could see a tear was nestled in the corner of his eye. "I'm making her life harder than it has to be. We're complicating things. I mean, vampires, werewolves –"

"You know about all of that?" I cut in.

He smiled and chuckled. "A lot more than you think. But I don't want to ruin her life. I think it would be easier if she just forgot about me. Maybe she could have a semi-normal life and marry a Quiluete boy. I know Sam would love that."

Outside, I was giggling because that was the only thing keeping my insides from ripping open with the pain that I felt so long ago. "Stop right there," I commanded. "Don't do that. You already left her. Do you want her to feel that again?"

"No," he sighed.

"Then, don't do it. I know exactly how she would feel if you do. She won't be whole. And she won't forget and she won't marry a Quiluete boy. She would be stubborn and forget about men and become a spinster if you do that."

William smiled down at the slumbering girl under him. "I won't leave her," he vowed. "Do you mind if I take her up to her room?"

"No, go ahead. And there are spare bedrooms upstairs if you want to rest your mind." I didn't expect him to even use them. If he was anything like Edward, he would stay with her all night.

"Thank you, again." He bowed his head once, and then picked up Hope and walked upstairs.

**WILLIAM  
**

It was calming, yet nerve-racking to be home, to be with Hope. As I walked up the stairs with Hope in my hands – She stirred once, but otherwise was sound asleep – I couldn't help but feel I was being unfair to her. I couldn't help but feel guilty for letting her love me. She shouldn't have let me love her. I am undeserving of her heart.

I understood that I hurt her. Deeply.

And she was so vulnerable. We were both young.

Already, she has had a enough heartache to last her a lifetime.

I opened up a door to her bedroom and quietly walked towards her bed still in disarray. Slowly, I pressed Hope's head onto her pillow, letting her body sink into the soft sheets. But Hope had slinked her arms around my shoulder, locking behind my neck. Gently, I glided my hands over her smooth warm skin, finding her fingers at the nape of my neck. Removing her arms from around me, I placed them on her chest before I pulled her covers over her.

She was still smiling, probably dreaming peacefully. I knew I would dream of her. I delicately laid my lips on her exposed cheek and whispered "I love you" in her ear.

She shifted, but her eyes didn't open. Instead she whispered, "That sounds nice. I love you, too, William. I need you. Please, don't leave me."

When she spoke, I had no choice but to stay. She could have been talking her sleep, but it didn't matter. She didn't want me to leave, so I wouldn't. I unlaced my shoes, placing them at the foot of her bed, and sat beside her, being careful not to wake her. Ever so gently, I slide my arm around waist, holding her carefully.

I knew right then and there, I should leave her. I knew I was pushing the boundaries. I should leave her and let her think whatever she wanted about what happened tonight. I wanted to stay with her, but I was bound to the Volturi. Her real mother warned me to stay. So, did my heart. Though, my brain was telling me to let her be, my heart was drawing me closer and closer to her warmth – my own personal sunshine in my winter of discontent.

She was complaining about my iciness earlier. Figures she would notice. But I wasn't a vampire, though Aro desperately wanted me to be. I had spent so much time with the vampires that my skin started to adapt to their chilly body temperatures. That thought made me want to hold on to her tighter. But before I could, Hope turned onto her other side, rolling right into my arms. She was smiling in her sleep. I was glad that she was finally at peace. When I saw her sleeping earlier, she looked pained as she scrunched up her nose and fought against the air. I will have to ask her what that was about.

However, I was happy with just the way things were. Hope's family was safe. Mildred and Constantine would never hurt anyone every again. Hope was secure in my arms. All was right in the world, even if only lasted for a moment. Then, I thought of something. What if Hope grew to realize she didn't love as she used to. What if she realized that that guy was worth the time, though I highly doubt he was?

"I won't leave you," I whispered, answering her earlier comment. "But if you leave me, I would die."

"Me too," she spoke wearily. Hope snuggled closer to my chest as she continued onto say, "But you did leave, so is this heaven?"

"No," I smiled, looking down at her slumbering, seraphic figure. "But it feels like it."

**HOPE**

I could feel the rays of the sun shining on my skin, though I officially haven't gotten up yet. I must have fallen asleep, because I knew I was in my room by the softness of my sheets. But I could feel something else. I could hear something else.

What was it?

Gradually, I let my eyes flutter open to see my angel in front of me. How did…? What? I must have turned over in my sleep.

"Is it over?" I rushed out. "Are Mildred and Constantine –?" As soon as I said it, I wanted to go back in time three seconds. I could have started with something witty or sexy or…anything other than 'is it over?'

"Shh," he hushed me, placing his finger on my lips. "Everything is all right now," he grinned. His voice was silky and casual, but his eyes were glowing.

"What happened last night?" I asked.

"Nothing none of us need to worry about."

"What happened with us?"

"You slept after we came back."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and then you sleepwalked and jumped on a table, dancing," he joked.

I giggled. "How funny. But I can't believe you're actually here and not a figment of my imagination." I wrapped my arms tighter around him.

"I can," he whispered before kissing me. This was the kiss I wanted, something I could lose myself in. And I did. Though, Uncle Jacob (I'm trying to get back to the pretenses) might not approve to making out with my boyfriend in my room, let alone in my bed; I didn't care. I was lost in emotions. Bliss. Passion. Joy.

William pulled away, first, sitting up in my bed. He whispered my name in the air between us, letting it charge the ether.

My head remained on my pillow as I sighed, "William, I am so sorry for everything."

"There is nothing to be sorry about Hope," he said. "Everything happened for a reason. I'm glad I found out about Mildred and Constantine before it was too late for either of us. It was great to know I had your family to fall back on. Whatever happens happens. So, now all I want to do is put the past behind me and start enjoying the present so I can live for the future."

"Are you here…to stay?" I asked timidly.

Once the question was said, William's eyes distanced their gaze from mine. I could see he was thinking of the right way to answer. But instead, he just didn't say anything.

"Are you?" I demanded.

"Hope," he smiled unhappily, "let's not worry about that right now."

I shot up out of my bed, throwing my covers in his direction. "I can't believe this. You come back and make me feel all different, only to leave me again. You are the worst ever, William. I hate you."

William got up from bed to follow me. "Hope," he pleaded, reaching for my hands. "It isn't my decision. I made the choice to stay with the Volturi, so I must go back. I have no other options."

"Yes, you do," I whispered, pulling him into a hug. "You do. You can stay with _me._ You can be with me. _Please_ stay."

"I want to," he murmured, holding me tightly. "I want to, but I can't. I have to go back."

"No," I cried. "No, you don't have to go back to that place with the creepy, old man. You don't have to go back to the dungeon. You don't have to go back to Italy. You can live here. You can stay with Bella and Edward. Just don't leave me, again. Please don't leave me again.…" I just gripped William's waist forcefully, not wanting an inch to separate us. I didn't even want oxygen to get in between, so I roughly kissed him. I knew it was unjust to behave so irrationally, but I couldn't deal with the pain he would cause if he left me again.

He didn't try to fight my belligerent behavior. He seemed just as tortured as I was about everything. My lungs were burning, but I didn't want to breathe anything but William. If I was going to die – something inevitable, unless I follow the mystical path of family – I wanted to suffocate in his arms while he was kissing me. Yeah, I know. It is a little melodramatic, but how else was I to deal with this. I would never tell him this because it might freak him out.

Realizing my time wasn't up, I pushed myself away from him and rushed out of my room, leaving William with himself.

As I bounded down the stairs, I managed not to trip while I headed towards the garage.

"Hope?" Uncle Edward called. I ignored him pointedly while I snatched up Uncle Edward's key and went out to his Volvo. I got into his car and locked the door as he stood in the entryway. His voice was muffled as he called out my name several times. But I was too wound up. I jammed key into the ignition and cranked it up. With the familiar roar of the engine, I backed out, while Uncle Edward trailed me on foot. "Hope, get out of that car. You are not to drive alone."

Hmm…good point. However, I was skilled enough to know how to control this car. As soon as I was in the driveway, I floored it down the private road. Uncle Edward stood down the drive as if he was contemplating whether to come after me or not. Whether he volunteered to leave me alone, he didn't come running.

**EDWARD**

Her scent stirred around me as she breezed through the room. "Hope?" I called, noting how visibly upset she was. I wasn't paying attention to the exchange she had with William – trying to follow the privacy and staying out of people's thoughts rule. I saw her snatch up my keys as she stalked into the garage. That all equaled one thing: she was taking a car. "Hope," I said again. But I could see from her fierce determination that she was ignoring me. "Hope."

Once I was in the garage with her, she had already started the car. She didn't have a license and she could end up killing herself with her emotional state being at fault. I couldn't let her leave. "Hope, get out that car. You are not to drive alone," I reminded her. Both of her hands were on the steering wheel when she froze for a brief second. Good, she was coming to her senses. No, I thought to soon. She already had the car in reverse and was backing out.

I followed her into the driveway, trying to talk some sense into her. But before I could yell any reason to her, she floored down the road. In my car. I couldn't decide if running after or not would produce the right results when I heard someone call my name.

"It's my problem, let me fix it," William said to me as he came out to the garage.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"I told her the truth and –"

"It wasn't the truth she wanted?" I finished up.

William smiled. "How did you know?"

"Son," I said, placing a hand on his shoulder in an avuncular manner. "And I use the term loosely. Essentially, the game is the same, it just has new players. The same thing you are going through is something that I went through with Bella, just a different problem. It is our job to make amends, or they will forever hold it against you. Got me?"

He laughed. "Got you. But what do you do to make them not hate you…or hate you less?"

"You tell the _real_ truth. The truth that you would never express to anyone even if they threatened to cut off your tongue. You got to tell her _exactly _how you feel about her. Understand I am speaking to you as a man and not as her uncle. If her uncle was talking I would say, ' Tough luck, kid. Better luck next time.'" I laughed this time, imagining that exchange. "Anyway, son, you got yourself a hurt girl, and only _you_ can make her better. And she better not get physically hurt over this or you will pay," I said gravely. "And I mean it."

"I understand, sir," he answered. "And thank you."

I ran in the house and came back with a set of keys. "Come on, we can take my wife's car."

**HOPE**

The trees whizzed by, fading behind me as I concentrated on what to do, let alone where to go. Did I have anywhere to go? Here I was with two sets of parents and lots of crazy family, but I felt like an orphan who had no where to turn. After all that drama with Mildred and Constantine, I thought my life would go back to normal. I didn't. It was still the same. I was still struggling with William.

It would be easier if we were both normal, or would it? I thought about this as I turned off my street and went right, not caring to where I headed. If William and I were normal, would we even be together? He was going to be graduating soon, which would leave me back in high school. That sucked.

But we weren't normal, so did that give us the extra edge to make it or were we destined to fail by fate? If William and I parted, I would just…die emotionally. That sucked too.

So, was there any way for us to win?

I came to another private drive and turned on it absentmindedly. It was just more trees. But a mile or two down, I came to a familiar gate monogrammed with CCM. Because it was opened, I rode the car inside, along the brick pavement. I came to William's own home and I stopped in front. I walked up the steps and hesitated to try the door. I was more afraid to find it unlock than not. I placed my hand on the door handle, huffing out one breath before pressing down on it.

Locked.

I sighed and backed away from it when out of nowhere, Jeffery appeared. "Oh," I gasped. "You scared me."

"I am sorry to inform you that Master William is not residing at this dwelling at this time. Is there anything I could assist you in?"

"Uh…could you let me in?" I smiled. "William is staying at my home right now and he asked me to pick up a couple things. But he forgot to give me his key…" Why was I lying? "…he had a fight with his parents – a horrible mess. Now, he is with me. So, could you?"

"Miss Uley, what do you know about Mr. and Mrs. Carrington?" Jeffery asked, not attempting for the door.

"They…adopted William when he was baby and he had a brother named James? His parents came to my house, but we haven't seen them since."

"They are gone," he whispered under his breath. "They really were defeated."

Okay. The butler was really creeping me out. "Excuse me?" I asked.

Jeffery smiled. "Miss Uley, I would like to thank you, personally, for what your family has done for me. Because of you, I am now free. Please pass to Master William that I am forever his loyal servant if he shall have any need for me." By the time he was done with his speaking, he had the door opened. Had it been unlocked the whole time?

"I will…" I smiled sheepishly, heading inside William's residential suite, untouched since that fateful night. The eight-ball remained in the corner pocket. I grabbed a pool stick, took the ball, and arranged it on the table. After I had my shot, I positioned myself to shoot. I rocked the stick back and forth until it shot forward, knocking against the eight-ball which flew across the table. It sunk into a side pocket.

Content with my success, I went up to the dayroom which housed William's piano. I cautiously took a seat on the bench and stretched out my fingers. Lightly, my fingers touched the slightly dusty keys, striking a chord. I smiled because the piano was still in tuned, so I struck another set of keys. With my eyes close, my fingers kissed against the keys, gently showing affection to every key that brushed underneath my fingertips. Hums accompanied the notes that reverberated around the room. While I stroked out a melody, a delicate hand fell on my shoulder. I stopped playing and opened my eyes to see William, lips drawn up in one corner, with his hand still on my shoulder.

"We need to talk," he said softly.

My eyes averted from his as I played my notes on his piano. I was playing up the scale when he interrupted my hand motion.

"Seriously, Hope, we need to talk."

"I don't want to," I whispered back. "I don't want words to get in the way."

"Get in the way of what?" he murmured.

I let my hands fall back into my lap as I looked into his hazel eyes. They were glossed over. "William, had you been…crying?"

He chuckled softly. "I would say yes, but actually, it's just allergies. But you didn't answer my question."

I sighed, trying to gather my thoughts. "Okay. I love you…" I started, not really sure where to go from there. "…and…I just feel _hurt_ that you want to go back with the Volturi. I lived without you and it's not the same. Life is…meaningless without you here. When I woke up in the morning, it was with the hope that you would come back. Now, that you are all right, life has returned to me. I know I can live without you, but it's just that I don't _want _to live without you.

"I know only time will tell about our relationship. I am young, yes. And I am still trying to figure this love thing out, but I know what can handle, and I can't handle you being away from me. So, I don't want you to give me a pep talk about me being able to make it. I don't want to make it if you are not here with me. So, if you had anything along those lines to say, don't utter them. Don't even hint at them."

"Hope," he smiled. "I love you. And I never really felt this way about anyone before. I am older than you and have a little more…_experience_ in life, but none of it compares to the adventure I have been on with you. Every moment we spent together has been special and important to me. I know not to take any second that we have for granted. From the day I spoke to you, you captured my attention. I haven't thought of another person except you. Constantly, you cross my mind. At times, I wrote letters to you with no intentions to send them. I just needed the comfort of writing down what I felt. You _are_ my life. Even if we don't make it as a couple, you will still be in my thoughts as the person who made me grow, who made me _see_.

"You are an extraordinary talented person who deserves so much more than I can give you. And you are surrounded by a family that loves you. You brightened up my dark nights as if you were the full moon. You shine like the sun on days when I am feeling cloudy. You brighten up my life. I don't want to leave you, again. I couldn't imagine hurting you anymore than I have. Every night since we separated, I felt with the agony of knowing that your tears were over me. I didn't want you to cry. I wanted you to live your life. Live a happy life that I could only dream of having." He paused, sighing as if this was hard for him to express. "I guess what I am trying to say is, I never meant to upset you. I never meant to get your hopes up. I came back to save the most important thing to you – your family. If it wasn't for Bella, I would have left without you acknowledging that I had really came back. And that would have been selfish on my part. I'm sorry."

I took his left hand in mine, trying to bring him so comfort. "So, this is goodbye again?"

"I don't know," he answered. "But I will be here for your Sweet Sixteen. You can count on that."

"Really?" I smiled.

"Yes, I read your letter. I will be part of one of the biggest celebrations of your life."

"I have a question for you, William," I whispered.

"Go ahead."

"Do you…do you ever think…it was a mistake to…fall in love with…me," I broke out. The question had been bothering me for awhile. "Do you ever wish that you could just go back in time and maybe ask Ashley or Nicole to the party?"

"Hope," he said sternly. I didn't look at his expression, afraid of what I might see – guilt. When I didn't meet his face, William fingered my chin, forcing my eyes to meet his. I didn't see guilt, but instead saw anger. "Do you really believe for a second that I made a mistake in loving you?!" he asked, outraged. "Do you?!"

"Well, yeah."

"That is most ludicrous notion ever, Hope. How could ever think that? I love you. I loved since I met you and knew that you were different. I loved you when your uncle set the sprinklers on us. I loved you when I ate a piece of your chocolate cake. I loved you when I opened up about my family. I loved when I filled out your father's application, when I kissed, when I saved you and your family from my deranged parents. I loved you when I sacrificed my freedom so your family stayed home. My whole being is drawn to you, Hope. Loving you is as natural as breathing. If I stopped loving, I would die, just like if I inhaling."

I started crying.

"Hope, please don't cry." He drew me into a hug. "I didn't mean to make you upset."

A gurgled laugh escaped from my throat. "I'm not crying because I am upset. I'm crying because that is exactly how I feel about you. Knowing you love me is like drinking a cool, glass of water – refreshing after standing out in the sun." Yeah, my clever remark of the day and I was crying and wearing the same clothes as yesterday.

William chuckled. "Oh, Hope. I love you so much."

"I love you more," I smiled, while the salty moisture ran down my cheeks.

"I beg to differ," he challenged.

I shook my head, laughing. "Just kiss me," I ordered lightly. And he did.


End file.
